


Agôge House

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: The Pretender
Genre: F/M, Gen, Season/Series 04, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-12
Updated: 2003-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Passage à l'an 2000 - ou comment se retrouver coincés au milieu de nulle part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> L' _agôge_ était l'éducation-dressage en vigueur à Sparte dans l'Antiquité. Le parallèle avec l'entraînement du Centre tel qu'il est présenté dans cette histoire n'est pas total, mais ça fera l'affaire ;-) Quant à l'entraînement du Centre lui-même, l'idée est venue d'une phrase de Sydney dans _Trahison_ lorsqu'il dit à Broots, traqué par les nettoyeurs "Rappelez-vous de votre entraînement." Non que je pense que Broots a suivi l'entraînement que je réserve aux cadres du Centre, mais si Broots a été entraîné, alors les cadres tels que Parker... bref, vous avez compris l'idée.  
>  L'histoire se déroule durant la saison 4, entre _Alibi_ et _Le Négociateur_.

**Agoge House  
Ile Saint-Patrick, Alaska  
Janvier 1984**

La mer était déchaînée.

La dernière fois qu’elle avait vu l’océan d’aussi près, elle était étendue dans un transat, sur le pont d’un yacht qui croisait au large de Saint-Barth’ sous un soleil délicieusement chaud et un vent du large iodé. Elle portait alors un bikini dont le prix était inversement proportionnel à la quantité de tissu qui avait été nécessaire pour le fabriquer, des lunettes de soleil qui l’isolaient du reste du monde, et elle avait à portée de la main un verre de Margarita et un steward prêt à plonger et à nager sur les quelques milles qui les séparaient de l’île pour lui ramener un paquet de ses cigarettes préférées si elle lui en donnait l’ordre.

Tellement plus agréable que sa position actuelle. Mais elle avait voulu être là et, même si un mot ou un geste de sa part aurait eu suffi pour se trouver de nouveau dans un de ces endroits idylliques, elle ne le regrettait pas. Papa ne l’avait pas forcée à accepter ce travail au Centre, évidemment, c’était elle qui l’avait demandé. Ils avaient abordé par hasard le sujet de ce poste vacant juste après son repas d’anniversaire et elle avait vu les yeux de son père s’illuminer lorsqu’elle lui avait demandé si, peut-être, elle ne pourrait pas satisfaire aux exigences de la fonction.

Il était persuadé, lui avait-il répondu avec émotion, qu’elle était capable de satisfaire aux exigences de n’importe quelle fonction. Elle était son ange, son diamant, et aussi loin qu’il se souvenait, il ne l’avait jamais vue échouer. Elle ne l’avait jamais déçu et il savait qu’elle ne le décevrait pas cette fois non plus. Il avait toujours su qu’elle rejoindrait le Centre et, si ce poste était celui qu’elle désirait pour commencer son ascension dans la hiérarchie, elle l’aurait. Rien ne pourrait le rendre plus heureux et plus fier.

Puis il lui avait offert ses cadeaux, un carré de soie Hermès aux couleurs flamboyantes et un Glock 9 mm, noir et luisant dans son écrin, infiniment plus satisfaisant que le petit .38 avec lequel elle s’entraînait depuis des années. Elle drapa le foulard sur son épaules, notant au passage qu’il était parfaitement assorti à son tailleur, et sortit le revolver de sa boîte. Sous le regard appréciateur de son père, elle le chargea, le prit bien en main et visa une cible imaginaire, à l’autre extrémité de la salle à manger.

* * *  
* *

«Quand veux-tu rejoindre ton poste, mon ange ?» lui avait demandé son père avec affection. «Tout peut être en place la semaine prochaine, si tu le souhaites.»

Elle avait hoché la tête. Sa décision prise, elle était impatiente de commencer, mais elle savait que tous les cadres supérieurs du Centre devaient suivre un entraînement particulier, et elle ne voyait aucune raison valable de déroger à cette obligation. Elle voulait faire les choses en suivant les règles, et elle avait saisi de nouveau dans le regard se son père une lueur approbatrice.

Ce qui était tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour être heureuse.

* * *  
* *

La mer était vraiment déchaînée. Des vagues de plusieurs mètres de haut qui se lançaient à l’assaut des côtes rocheuses de la petite île. Que celle-ci se trouvât à plusieurs dizaines de milles des côtes de l’Alaska ne l’empêchait pas d’être couverte d’une épaisse couche de neige, dont le blanc brillant était parfaitement visible depuis l’hélicoptère qui se balançait au-dessus des flots gris et mousseaux. Il était quatre heures de l’après-midi, mais il faisait aussi sombre qu’en pleine nuit.

D’un geste machinal, Mlle Parker ajusta les poignets de ses gants et remonta la fermeture à glissière de sa parka jusque sous son menton. Hormis l’équipage de l’appareil, il y avait trois autres personnes – Richardson, Dolley et Sisman, s’étaient-ils présentés – à bord avec elle, dont un type de son âge. Celui-ci lui lança un regard qui laissait deviner son appréhension, espérant de toute évidence trouver l’écho de ses propres sentiments en elle. Elle se contenta de le fixer d’un air vide, totalement hors d’atteinte. Faire les choses dans les règles ne signifiait pas que ces gens étaient ses égaux. Papa lui avait confié qu’en cas d’échec, les futurs cadres supérieurs du Centre avaient le choix entre abandonner et retourner à leurs anciennes fonctions, ou recommencer et recommencer jusqu’à réussir chaque étape de l’entraînement.

Il n’avait pas précisé que l’échec, en ce qui la concernait, n’était pas une option, mais cela coulait de source pour tous les deux. Certaines choses n’avaient tout simplement pas besoin d’être dites haut et fort.

L’hélico survola une imposante construction de pierre flanquée de deux tourelles et poursuivit son trajet vers le sud de l’île. Mlle Parker plissa les yeux et, le nez collé contre la vitre, elle essaya de deviner ce qui se dessinait au sol. A travers le verre du hublot, elle sentit un air glacial lui mordre les joues et les lèvres et, l’espace d’une seconde, elle regretta pour de bon le yacht de Saint-Barth’. Sans parler du steward.

L’hélico amorça sa descente en oscillant, soulevant un voile de neige en approchant du sol, et le pilote posa son appareil au centre d’une aire qui avait dégagée et marquée d’une croix.

A l’extrémité de la pointe sud de l’île, autrement dit à une vingtaine de kilomètres d’Agoge House. Mlle Parker considéra un instant la situation, sourcils froncés, puis elle empoigna le sac de voyage qui se trouvait à ses pieds, ouvrit la porte de l’hélicoptère et sortit de l’appareil sans se soucier de ce que faisaient ses compagnons de route.

Trois hommes, costumes sombres sous leurs canadiennes, les attendaient, adossés à une Ford équipée de pneus neige. Ils se redressèrent lorsque les arrivants sortirent de l’hélico et l’un d’eux ouvrit le coffre de la voiture.

«Mademoiselle, messieurs, les accueillit un des types, soyez les bienvenus sur l’île Saint-Patrick. Je suis M. Lonstreet, et c’est moi qui superviserai votre formation. Vous pouvez mettre vos bagages dans le coffre, ajouta-t-il en désignant la malle de la Ford.

– Tout le monde ne rentrera pas là-dedans remarqua Sisman en déposant sa valise. Où est l’autre voiture ?»

Lonstreet le dévisagea avec une bienveillance que Parker jugea trompeuse.

«Il n’y a pas d’autre voiture, M. Sisman. Mes collaborateurs et moi allons utiliser celle-ci pour rejoindre la résidence. Vous, de votre côté, devrez la gagner par vos propres moyens.

– Mais…,» commença le jeune homme.

Il y avait un bon mètre de neige, la température était tombée à moins 15°C et elle baisserait encore avec le crépuscule. Dans ces conditions, il leur faudrait, sinon toute la nuit, au moins une bonne partie, pour parcourir les vingt kilomètres qui les séparaient d’Agoge House.

«Vous pouvez encore repartir avec l’hélicoptère,» fit obligeamment Lonstreet. Puis il se tourna vers Parker, arborant toujours le même sourire onctueux. «Mademoiselle, si vous voulez bien…» Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et désigna la Ford. «Ces consignes ne vous concernent pas. Nous vous ramenons avec nous.»

Parker ouvrit le col de sa doudoune ; elle avait moins froid, tout d’un coup. La proposition ne relevait en rien de la faveur, cette espèce de minable était simplement en train de sous-entendre qu’elle ne méritait peut-être pas de se trouver là, non plus que d’occuper le poste qu’elle occuperait en quittant ce trou. Le mot “piston” suintait de chacun des pores de sa peau.

«Et de qui viennent ces _consignes_ , M. Lonstreet ?» demanda-t-elle d’une voix qui fit baisser la température ambiante de quelques degrés supplémentaires. Le responsable ne répondit pas et lui adressa un nouveau sourire vide de sens. «Je peux réussir un exercice stupide et inutile aussi bien que n’importe qui.»

Elle lui balança son sac de voyage dans les mains. Il le réceptionna avec soin et le fit passer à son assistant. Souriant toujours, il monta dans la Ford.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Le Centre  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
31 décembre 1999**

Pourquoi repensait-elle à cela maintenant ? songea-t-elle distraitement en passant en revue son courrier sans grand espoir d’y trouver quelque chose d’intéressant. A cause du demi-mètre de neige qu’il lui avait fallu traverser pour aller de son porche à sa voiture, et qui lui avait bousillé sans possibilité de récupération une paire de bottes à huit cents dollars, exactement comme cette nuit-là sur l’île Saint-Patrick ? Ou bien parce que son anniversaire approchait et que son père n’avait toujours pas réapparu au Centre ?

Elle avait réussi à rallier Agoge House, cette nuit-là sur Saint-Patrick. Elle y était arrivée les mains et le visage brûlés par le froid, les lèvres complètement gercées, mais elle n’avait pas prêté la moindre attention à ces désagréments. Parfaitement secondaire. Ce qui était important, alors, c’était que papa serait satisfait. Et d’autant plus satisfait qu’elle avait été plus rapide que les trois types balancés là en même temps qu’elle et, pour autant que fût honnête le rapport sur lequel elle avait réussi à mettre la main ensuite, plus rapide que n’importe lequel des aspirants cadres qui avaient été sélectionnés pour passer ce test. Des imbéciles, avait-elle jugé avec mépris, qui n’avaient pas pris le temps d’utiliser leurs neurones avant de commencer à avancer.

Mais des imbéciles qui peut-être aujourd’hui possédaient une famille et une vie dignes de ce nom. Qui n’avaient pas passé Noël et n’allaient pas passer le nouvel an à…

Elle se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Noël n’avait pas été foncièrement différent des autres soirs : une douche en arrivant du Centre un peu trop tard, un pyjama, un repas qu’elle avait fait préparer chez le traiteur, un appel de Jarod dont elle aurait été incapable de dire s’il lui avait remonté le moral ou l’avait un peu plus déprimée et quelques verres de trop pour oublier cette dernière sensation. Broots avait Debbie ; Sydney avait Nicholas et Michelle. Tous les deux l’avaient invitée à se joindre à eux, mais elle ne pouvait pas accepter ce genre de proposition. Elle ne pouvait pas envahir leur domaine ; elle ne devait pas les laisser envahir le sien. Déjà étaient-ils trop proches, bien trop proches.

Elle, elle avait Lyle et, à cette idée, l’éventualité de jouer à la roulette russe devenait bizarrement attrayante.

Peut-être allait-elle se décider à aller à New York, en fin de compte. Elle avait reçu des tas de cartons d’invitation pour ces soirées hyper-sélectives auxquelles on voyait les participants arriver en limousine et entrer dans la salle en avançant sur un tapis rouge au milieu d’une foule de curieux. Si elle n’avait rien d’autre, elle avait au moins la robe adaptée à ce genre de sauterie.

«Mlle Parker ?»

Elle releva la tête, regarda Broots et regretta aussitôt cette initiative. La tenue de l’informaticien constituait une insulte à l’industrie de l’habillement.

«Je croyais vous avoir dit de dégager le plancher pour aujourd’hui ?» marmonna-t-elle.

Il se faufila subrepticement à travers les portes en verre dépoli, comme s’il espérait qu’elle ne remarquerait rien, et entra dans le bureau. Elle le gratifia d’un regard mauvais mais renonça au moins de façon provisoire à avoir recours à la force pour l’obliger à sortir.

«Broots, je vous ai déjà dit de virer d’ici !» dit-elle simplement, son ton se durcissant.

Il haussa les épaules, pas dupe un instant. Elle était vraiment au fond du trou, songea-t-elle, si elle n’arrivait même plus à terrifier ce crétin et à lui donner le change.

«Debbie est chez sa mère, laissa-t-il tomber d’une voix pitoyable. Alors je crois que je vais rester ici… un peu plus longtemps, ce soir. Comme ça, je pourrai m’assurer que le système informatique passe le cap. Vous savez… le bug…

– Oh,» murmura-t-elle en essayant de se rappeler du dernier réveillon de nouvel an qu’elle avait passé avec maman. Mais ces souvenirs-là lui faisaient défaut, toujours et encore cette curieuse sensation, des images qu’elle pouvait presque distinguer, presque à portée de main mais pas tout à fait. Elle n’avait pas pris soin de les graver dans sa mémoire car, décemment, comment aurait-elle pu imaginer que ce nouvel an serait le dernier qu’elles passeraient ensemble ?

Qu’aurait fait maman ? songea-t-elle. Non, en un sens, que maman fût un exemple à suivre car sa générosité lui avait coûté la vie. Parker avait toujours soigneusement occulté le fait, l’idée même, que voir autrui heureux pouvait contribuer à la rendre elle-même moins malheureuse. Puis, en quelques mois, Tommy avait fait voler en éclat cette illusion.

Broots se figea lorsque Mlle Parker le détailla des pieds à la tête, puis de la tête aux pieds et de nouveau des pieds à la tête, yeux bleus semblant évaluer le prix d’une marchandise, et il s’éclaircit la gorge, mal à l’aise. Peut-être venait-elle de décider qu’elle avait besoin d’un cobaye ? Mais si tel était le cas, il n’était pas sûr d’avoir envie de savoir à quoi correspondait l’expérience.

«Vous avez un smoking plus récent que celui que vous portiez à votre bal de promo, Broots ?» demanda-t-elle d’une voix égale.

Il avait dû mal entendre. Ou mal comprendre la question. Ou ne rien saisir à ce qu’elle impliquait.

«Pardon ?

– Un smoking, répéta-t-elle avec une fausse patience en détachant exagérément les syllabes. Un costume noir, qui se porte généralement avec une chemise blanche, un nœud papillon et des chaussures ressemblant un peu plus à des chaussures que… ça, expliqua-t-elle, en désignant ses mocassins d’un doigt méprisant.

– Euh…, parvint-il à articuler.

– Aucune importance,» Elle évacua le problème en prenant dans son agenda une carte qu’elle lui tendit. «Allez en acheter un.»

Il regarda le petit bout de carton sans être tout à fait certain qu’il parvenait à lire ce qui y était écrit.

«Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

– Vous avez besoin d’une meilleure raison que le fait que je vous en donne l’ordre ?»

En tout état de cause, la réponse était non.

Elle se replongea dans l’étude de son courrier.

Broots se dandina d’un pied sur l’autre, indécis sur la conduire à tenir.

«Mlle Parker…

– Vous n’êtes pas encore parti ? fit-elle avec exaspération.

– Pourquoi… pourquoi voulez-vous que j’aille chercher un smoking ?»

Elle ouvrit brutalement le tiroir de son bureau et balança sur la surface polie une liasse de cartons d’invitation.

«Choisissez-en un,» ordonna-t-elle.

Ebahi, il regarda les bristols luisants éparpillés sur le bureau.

«Vous m’invitez à une soirée ? fit-il en réussissant à ne bégayer qu’à chaque début de mot.

– J’ai besoin d’un cavalier, Broots. Vous avez moins d’allure qu’un escort-boy, mais vous êtes moins cher.»

Elle avait besoin d’un cavalier, c’est ça, songea-t-il en regardant la carte de visite du magasin hors de prix qu’elle venait de lui fourrer dans les mains. A peu près autant que lui avait besoin d’un marteau pour se taper sur les doigts. Il soupçonnait fort que, si elle avait réellement eu besoin, ou envie, d’un cavalier, il lui aurait suffi d’en émettre la pensée pour avoir l’embarras du choix. Mais elle n’en avait aucun besoin, et aucune envie d’en avoir besoin. Il la regarda dans les yeux, sans trembler pour une fois, et n’y vit pas la moindre trace de pitié. Juste l’éclair de compréhension des gens qui savent sur qui ils peuvent compter, et qui ils peuvent autoriser à compter sur eux en retour.

Il se précipita en direction de la porte avant qu’elle ne change d’avis, conscient que ce n’était pas le genre de proposition qu’elle lui ferait deux fois.

«Broots, siffla-t-elle bien avant qu’il n’atteigne le seuil, quelques règles très simples pour que je ne fasse pas tourner ça à l’enfer pour vous. Je paye le smoking, donc évitez tout ce qui est ringard. Si vous me reniflez les cheveux ou si vous me remerciez, je vous étrangle avec votre nœud pap’ et je jette votre corps dans l’Hudson. C’est bien clair ?»

Il hocha la tête et disparut avec une célérité que seul, aurait-elle imaginé, Raines était susceptible de provoquer chez lui. Elle regarda la porte se refermer en se demandant comment diable elle pouvait devenir aussi sentimentale – pas fabuleux pour son image non plus que pour sa santé mentale – et elle décrocha le téléphone pour ordonner qu’on lui prépare le jet. La fille qui répondit commença à lui expliquer que l’avion avait déjà été retenu, mais qu’il était possible de lui réserver… Parker coupa la parole à son interlocutrice, lui répéta sur un ton tranchant qu’elle voulait ce foutu jet pour dix-sept heures et elle raccrocha.

Puis elle regarda la housse accrochée à une patère près de la porte en verre dépoli de son bureau. La robe lui avait été livrée deux heures plus tôt, et elle était absolument parfaite : ce qu’elle avait eu en tête, mais en mieux, à croire que le styliste avait été capable de lire dans ses pensées. Elle baissa lentement la fermeture à glissière et écarta les pans de la housse. Soie sauvage pour le corps du vêtement, guipure pour les manches, le col cheminée et les deux bandes qui, sur toute la hauteur, reliaient de chaque côté le dos et le devant de la robe, le tout d’un noir encre de chine. C’était un vêtement sobre, dont le luxe résidait dans le qualité des étoffes et la façon dont elles avaient été coupées et assemblées. Absolument parfait.

«Tu vas être à croquer, là-dedans. Je connais l’heureux veinard ?»

Elle sursauta et tourna la tête. Lyle.

Il était entré dans son bureau sans qu’elle l’entende et il se tenait sur le seuil de la pièce, une Asiatique en sarong blanc et or accrochée à son bras. La main de la jeune femme, impeccablement manucurée et si délicate qu’elle en était évanescente, reposait sur le poignet gauche de Lyle, à quelques centimètres de l’emplacement vide du pouce. Il détailla Parker de ce regard appréciateur qui, pour se situer aux limites de l’ambiguïté, la mettait mal à l’aise.

«A croquer ? laissa-t-elle tomber d’un ton suintant de dédain. Tu as l’air de confondre avec une de tes poules, petit frère.» Elle fixa l’Asiatique d’un air entendu ; la jeune femme ne broncha pas, continuant de sourire impassiblement. «Tu voulais quelque chose de particulier ou il s’agissait d’exhiber ta nouvelle acquisition ?

– Le jet, expliqua-t-il. J’avais réservé le jet et on vient de m’appeler pour me dire qu’il n’était pas libre.

– Tu l’avais réservé si je n’en avais pas besoin.» Elle haussa les sourcils. «J’en ai besoin.

– Pour une affaire en rapport avec la chasse au caméléon, j’espère ?

– Le bureau du personnel a toujours des réservations sur les lignes régulières,» éluda-t-elle. Puis elle contourna le couple, ouvrit la porte de son bureau en grand et attendit. Avec un petit soupir de résignation, Lyle fit demi-tour, remorquant sa compagne à sa suite. Mais avant de sortir tout à fait, il pivota sur lui-même, faisant face à Parker.

«Si tu n’as rien de mieux à faire, pourquoi ne pas te joindre à nous ? Ou à moi ? suggéra-t-il, sans que ni la première ni la seconde proposition n’efface son sourire du visage de l’Asiatique.

– Merci infiniment, mais l’invitation de Raines me tente davantage.»

Elle n’en aurait pas juré, mais elle eut l’impression que le battant en se refermant heurta Lyle de plein fouet. Une regrettable maladresse.

Elle attrapa sur sa table de travail le courrier qu’elle n’avait pas encore lu et elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé en cuir qui occupait un pan de mur. Déprimant, franchement déprimant. La famille Addams en pire.

Sydney, à l’instar de Lyle, ne semblait pas avoir appris à frapper aux portes. Sydney, contrairement à Lyle, n’aurait pas dû être au Centre à cette heure de la journée. Il était censé se trouver dans un avion, direction Boston où Michelle et Nicholas passaient les fêtes.

«Qu’est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda-t-elle en levant à peine le nez de sa pile de courrier.

– Le brouillard», répondit distraitement le psychiatre, puis il s’absorba dans la contemplation de la robe suspendue près de la porte. Sans doute, songea-t-elle, aurait-elle dû penser à refermer la housse. Elle ne voyait pas trop quelle signification profonde Sydney pouvait bien donner à la présence d’une robe de soirée dans son bureau, mais elle lui faisait toute confiance pour trouver.

«Le brouillard ?

– Il y a du brouillard à Boston. Aucun avion ne peut y atterrir actuellement. Michelle et Nicholas sont arrivés à Boston, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir les rejoindre à temps pour le réveillon,» expliqua-t-il sans paraître y attacher d’importance – et sans l’abuser, elle le connaissait mieux que ça. Il inspecta avec soin la délicate dentelle qui garnissait la robe puis, visiblement satisfait, il retourna son attention pleine et entière à son interlocutrice. «J’ai cru comprendre que Broots vous accompagnait à New York ?»

Elle leva les yeux au plafond.

«Auprès de qui d’autre ce crétin est-il allé s’en vanter ?»

L’enveloppe était au milieu du paquet, elle aurait aussi bien pu lui échapper, parfaitement anonyme, papier kraft brun, écriture passe-partout. Classique. Jarod, évidemment, qui d’autre ? Il jouait à la chasse au trésor pour lui envoyer des informations sur sa propre existence, et elle pouvait aussi bien passer à côté si elle n’y prêtait pas garde.

«Mlle Parker ?

– Quoi ? fit-elle, et elle se rendit compte qu’elle n’avait pas écouté un mot de ce que lui avait dit Sydney depuis qu’elle avait vu cette enveloppe.

– Je disais que je trouvais très sympathique de votre part d’avoir invité Broots.

– Vous voulez nous accompagner ?» proposa-t-elle automatiquement, toute son attention dévolue à l’enveloppe. Jarod ne lui avait pas encore envoyé de cadeau pour Noël, songea-t-elle avec un détachement simulé, sans doute devait-elle considérer qu’il venait juste d’arriver. Elle tâta le paquet.

Elle déchira le rabat sans prendre la peine d’utiliser le coupe papier en argent massif qui attendait sagement sur son bureau et elle fit glisser le contenu de l’enveloppe sur ses genoux. Une photo et un trousseau de clefs. Original, surtout de la part de Superboy, ironisa-t-elle.

«Et priver Broots d’un tête-à-tête avec vous ? disait Sydney. Je ne suis pas sans cœur.»

Une photo d’Agoge House, en l’occurrence. Déjà nettement moins banal. Si elle en jugeait par la qualité du cliché et par l’état du manoir, la prise de vue était récente. Elle fronça les sourcils. Curieux que Jarod eut envoyé cette photo juste au moment où elle repensait aux quelques semaines qu’elle y avait passé. Il y avait des moments où il parvenait presque à lui filer la trouille. Quant aux clefs, s’il n’était pas précisé quel pouvait être leur usage, ce n’était pas difficile à imaginer.

«Faites préparer le jet,» ordonna-t-elle distraitement au psychiatre.

Il cligna des paupières, surpris.

«Pour aller à New York ? Il est déjà prêt.»

Elle posa la photo sur ses genoux, face vers le bas en un automatisme de dissimulation, et elle se demanda si Sydney s’imaginait qu’elle était déjà en train de devenir sénile.

«Pour aller en Alaska,» dit-elle.

* * *  
* *

 **Agoge House  
Ile Saint-Patrick, Alaska**

Il passa une dernière fois en revue la liste qu’il avait mentalement établie, s’assurant qu’il n’oubliait rien. Les accès au manoir, l’électricité, le gaz, le réseau de distribution d’eau, les plats dans les réfrigérateurs et les couverts dressés sur la superbe table de la salle à manger, même le gui aux endroits stratégiques, et bien sûr, les indices déposés exactement où il serait impossible de les manquer si l’on savait selon quelle logique les chercher. Et ils le sauraient, aucune inquiétude à avoir sur le sujet.

Il regarda sa montre. Il lui fallait partir, maintenant, où il allait s’attirer des ennuis.


	3. Chapitre 2

Parker faisait les cent pas devant la table de travail de Sydney, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, les talons de ses bottes – celles bousillées par la neige – martelant le sol en un claquement infernal. A chaque seconde qui passait, le flegme affiché du psychiatre la faisait sortir un peu plus de ses gonds.

«Combien de temps faut-il à ces imbéciles pour revoir un plan de vol et ajouter quelques litres de kérosène dans un réservoir ? siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

– Vous devriez vous calmer, Mlle Parker, lui suggéra Sydney. Ce genre de comportement vous a déjà valu un ulcère.»

Elle le foudroya du regard. Comme si elle avait pu l’oublier.

«Ce qui m’a valu un ulcère, c’est Jarod. Et ce n’est pas près de s’arrêter,» ajouta-t-elle en balançant sur le bureau du psy la photographie d’Agoge House qu’elle avait encore à la main.

«Il sait que vous avez suivi cet entraînement. Bon. Quel est le problème ?

– A part qu’il m’expédie sur une île déserte le soir du 31 décembre ? Aucun problème.»

Ce n’était pas comme si elle avait eu des projets, après tout.

C’était là que le bât blessait, d’ailleurs : elle n’avait pas vraiment eu de projets pour ce soir. Pitoyable.

«Rien ne vous oblige à y aller ce soir même, releva très logiquement Sydney.

– C’est ça.»

Près de quatre ans de poursuites, et Sydney était encore assez naïf pour imaginer que chaque action de son petit monstre ne servait pas un but, il était encore assez naïf pour imaginer que Jarod n’agissait pas dans l’intention de la tourmenter, il était encore assez naïf pour imaginer qu’elle avalait toutes les couleuvres que lui et son rat de labo lui servaient.

Le téléphone sonna. Sydney décrocha, écouta et annonça à Parker :

«Le jet est prêt.»

Ce fut le moment que choisit Broots pour faire son entrée, son smoking flambant neuf sur le dos et, en dépit de son état d’esprit, Parker écarquilla les yeux : il était allé chez le coiffeur. Trois poils sur le caillou, et ce malheureux Broots allait chez le coiffeur parce qu’elle l’avait invité à une soirée et... Dommage pour lui.

«Qu’est-ce que vous en pensez ?» demanda-t-il en pivotant sur lui-même devant Mlle Parker.

Elle prit le temps de détailler le costume, et de noter que les goûts vestimentaires de Broots s’amélioraient considérablement lorsqu’il utilisait la carte de crédit d’autrui.

«Un vrai James Bond en puissance,» lâcha-t-elle. Puis elle attrapa la doudoune qui attendait sur le dossier d’une chaise et elle la lui balança. Il la reçut en plein visage. «Changement de programme. Terminé New York, direction l’Alaska.

– L’Alaska ? soupira Broots.

– Une piste sur Jarod. Sydney, vous êtes avec nous ?»

Le psychiatre haussa les épaules.

«Je n’ai rien de mieux à faire. Qui sait, Parker, ce sera peut-être amusant ?»

Broots enfila la parka en poussant un soupir de désespéré. Une soirée avec Mlle Parker à New York, contre un voyage en Alaska avec Mlle Parker _et_ Sydney. Ca allait être follement drôle – il aurait bien dû se douter que le tête-à-tête new-yorkais ne pouvait être qu’une chimère.

* * *  
* *

Le manoir semblait sortir tout droit des pages d’un roman gothique, rien que de très normal pour une propriété du Centre.

Il n’avait pas vraiment prévu de passer le réveillon à fouiller une maison vide et abandonnée depuis une décennie – ce n’était pas comme s’il avait fêté dignement les trente et quelques précédentes Saint-Sylvestre, après tout – mais il y avait pire façon que de terminer une année et d’en commencer une autre en recherchant des indices sur son identité.

Il n’avait jamais vu Agoge House, et pourtant, il connaissait le domaine comme sa poche. On lui avait montré des plans et des maquettes, des tonnes de plans et de maquettes, si bien qu’il aurait été capable de s’y diriger les yeux fermés. Pas de photos, toutefois, il n’en avait jamais vu avant de recevoir celle-ci, et elles n’auraient pas été nécessaires de toute façon. C’était un fait, des photographies ne l’auraient en rien aidé à accomplir la tâche qui lui avait été dévolue.

Le hangar où il pouvait remiser l’hélicoptère n’était situé qu’à quelques centaines de mètres de l’entrée de la résidence, mais il lui fallut presque dix minutes pour atteindre la demeure, pataugeant dans la neige, le vent et le froid et, tout d’un coup, il regretta presque ce qu’il avait aidé à faire endurer à deux générations de cadres supérieurs du Centre. _Elabore un parcours du combattant amélioré, Jarod,_ avaient été les instructions de Sydney quand il l’avait laissé devant le matériel nécessaire pour comprendre le climat et la topographie de l’île. Les instances dirigeantes avaient été enchantées par le résultat. Même si le Caméléon lui-même ne considérait pas ce qu’il avait mis au point comme un parcours du combattant, mais bien comme un parcours du survivant. Il fallait en être un, pour terminer l’épreuve – et vouloir poursuivre l’entraînement.

Il retira ses gants matelassés et fouilla la poche intérieure de sa canadienne à la recherche du trousseau de clefs qui lui était arrivé en même temps que les photographies. Il lui fallut en essayer trois avant de trouver la bonne et de pouvoir faire jouer le pêne.

Il tapa des pieds sur le sol dallé de la véranda pour se débarrasser du plus gros de la neige puis il poussa le battant. Celui-ci pivota en douceur, sans laisser entendre le moindre grincement. Plutôt curieux, pour une porte qui n’avait pas été ouverte depuis une bonne dizaine d’années.

A condition que personne ne fût effectivement venu ici depuis une dizaine d’années, bien sûr. L’idée et la sensation le frappèrent de plein fouet alors qu’il avait encore la main sur la poignée en cuivre de la porte. Trente ans de captivité dans un endroit qui était tout sauf une maison, alors il était bien placé pour dire si un lieu était vivant ou non. Et celui-ci n’était pas tout à fait mort, en dépit des desseins pour le moins sinistres qu’il avait un temps abrités. Le hall sentait le renfermé mais pas autant qu’il s’y était attendu, et surtout, il n’y faisait ni froid ni humide. Le contraste avec la température extérieure était merveilleusement agréable, et Jarod retira son épaisse parka, ne gardant que la veste qu’il portait en-dessous.

* * *  
* *

Broots ne nourrissait aucune affection particulière pour les hélicoptères. Il y faisait toujours trop froid ou trop chaud, on y était ballotté comme des fétus de paille et on avait une vue vertigineuse sur ce qu’il se passait quelques centaines de mètres en contrebas. Cette dernière caractéristique n’était toutefois pas valable ici : il faisait déjà nuit et il était impossible de distinguer la mer que l’engin survolait, ce qui n’était pas nécessairement plus rassurant. Pour travailler au centre, Broots avait appris à se méfier des recoins sombres.

Le seul avantage qu’offrait l’hélico dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement était sa taille. Petit. Les deux places avant étaient occupées, le pilote ayant refusé de décoller seul dans de telles circonstances, il avait insisté pour embarquer un de ses collègues. En conséquence, Broots était coincé à l’arrière entre la carlingue et Mlle Parker. L’épaule et la jambe gauches de la jeune femme, écrasées contre lui, lui permettaient de tenir pour négligeable la paroi glacée de l’appareil. Et de maudire Jarod pour sa dernière plaisanterie en date. Broots avait une grande admiration pour le Caméléon, la plupart du temps ses canulars le faisaient même rire – un détail qu’il se serait bien gardé de reconnaître en présence de Parker – mais _pas cette fois_. Cette fois, il aurait dû se trouver quelque part à New York, peu lui importait où, à siroter du champagne avec Mlle Parker.

Au lieu de cela, il lui avait fallu traverser le pays dans le jet du Centre, en compagnie de Parker, certes, mais également de Sydney. Et il n’avait même pas eu le temps de se changer ou d’emporter un sac de voyage, si bien qu’il avait encore sur le dos le smoking hors de prix que Mlle Parker l’avait envoyé acheter.

Pendant le vol, elle avait contacté Anchorage pour qu’un hélicoptère les attende à leur atterrissage et les amène sur l’île Saint-Patrick. Il avait compris, à ses lèvres pincées, que l’agent du Centre à Anchorage s’efforçait tant bien que mal de lui expliquer qu’il n’était pas facile de trouver aussi rapidement un hélicoptère le soir du trente et un décembre. Elle avait coupé la communication sans le laisser terminer. Il ne l’intéressait pas de savoir comment cet imbécile allait se débrouiller. Qu’il se contente d’en acheter un, s’il n’y avait pas d’autre solution, elle _devait_ aller sur l’île ce soir. Broots se demandait ce qui la motivait à ce point : ce ne pouvait être la perspective de capturer le Caméléon, elle savait parfaitement que Jarod vidait toujours les lieux bien avant leur arrivée.

Il tourna légèrement la tête vers elle et inspira à fond, se délectant de son odeur.

«Qu’est-ce que je vous ai dit à propos du fait de me renifler les cheveux ? le houspilla-t-elle. Vous imaginez que ce n’est plus valable parce qu’on vole dans la direction opposée à New York ?»

Il entendit Sydney rire doucement, et il voua Jarod aux gémonies pour la centième fois depuis qu’ils avaient quitté Blue Cove.

* * *  
* *

Jarod traversa le hall précautionneusement, le bruit de ses pas résonnant dans le silence. Si sa mémoire ne lui jouait pas des tours, un interrupteur devait se trouver non loin de lui, à présent. Dans des circonstances normales, il n’aurait pas espéré que l’électricité fonctionnerait, mais il était de plus en plus évident que les circonstances n’avaient rien de normal et que quelqu’un était venu ici bien après que le Centre eut arrêté d’y envoyer ses cadres. Quelqu’un était venu ici récemment.

Il actionna l’interrupteur, et une lumière douce, chaude, jaillit du lustre en cristal accroché au centre de la pièce. Plusieurs ampoules manquaient, et le cristal aurait eu besoin d’un bon nettoyage, mais la suspension dispensait une clarté suffisante pour qu’il puisse examiner son environnement.

Les murs étaient percés de plusieurs portes – bibliothèque, bureaux, salles de réunion, salon et enfin salle à manger donnant accès aux cuisines. Un imposant escalier en marbre blanc montait vers les étages en formant un arc de cercle. Il regarda autour de lui avec le sentiment de reconnaître les lieux alors qu’il ne les avait jamais vus. Il lui fallait au moins concéder ceci au Centre : il employait des architectes d’intérieur qui savaient retranscrire sur des plans une construction au détail près.

Toutes les portes étaient closes, à l’exception de celle de la salle à manger. D’accord, songea-t-il. Il semait depuis quatre ans suffisamment d’indices pour Parker et sa bande pour être capable d’en reconnaître un lorsqu’il le voyait. Sa canadienne coincée sous le bras, il avança jusqu’à la porte à double battant.

Il alluma la lumière. La première chose qu’il vit fut une gigantesque boule de gui, feuilles vert sombre et baies d’un blanc délicatement argenté. Impossible de la manquer lorsque l’on entrait et, lorsque l’on faisait quelques pas à l’intérieur, on se retrouvait immanquablement dessous. Placée là sciemment, en déduisit-il, mais que signifiait le gui ? Ou plutôt, sa présence ? S’il n’était pas coutumier de la tradition qui allait de pair avec le gui et le nouvel an, au moins la connaissait-il, à présent – mais quel en était le but s’il était seul ?

Il tourna la tête, et il vit la table. Quatre couverts.

Au même moment, le bruit des pales d’un hélicoptère fit exploser le silence.


	4. Chapitre 3

Broots chercha à s'agripper à quelque chose lorsque l’hélicoptère amorça sa descente et tout ce qu’il trouva fut le bord de la longue parka de Mlle Parker. Il décida instantanément qu’il était préférable pour lui de la lâcher.

Le co-pilote, qui était resté obstinément muet depuis leur décollage d’Anchorage, se retourna pour leur lancer par-dessus son épaule, détendu et laconique :

«Accrochez-vous, ça risque de secouer.»

Parker ne réagit pas, à croire qu’elle n’avait pas entendu, et Sydney jeta un coup d’oeil par la vitre, simplement curieux du décor. Avec un soupir, Broots vérifia qu’il était bien attaché et, de façon aussi inconsciente qu’involontaire, se mit à fredonner _New York New York_ dans sa barbe. Il se tut lorsqu’il reçut dans les côtes un coup de coude de Mlle Parker. Et elle devait avoir les coudes sacrément pointus pour qu’il sente quelque chose en dépit de l’épaisseur des doudounes.

L’hélicoptère amorça sa descente en oscillant de façon inquiétante. La visibilité devait être vraiment nulle, songea l’informaticien les yeux fixés droit devant lui sur le dossier du siège avant. Pas question qu’il s’aventure à jeter un coup d’oeil par la fenêtre. Soit la visibilité était nulle, se répéta-t-il, soit ce fichu appareil que Mlle Parker avait insisté pour qu’on lui trouve ne valait pas un clou. Soudainement, l’idée que l’atterrissage était hasardeux en raison du temps lui parut rassurante : toujours mieux que la possibilité que l’engin tombe en panne et qu’ils restent coincés dans cet enfer.

La cible définissant l’aire d’atterrissage avait disparu depuis longtemps sous une épaisse couche de neige si bien que lorsque le pilote se posa enfin, il le fit le plus près possible de la maison. A peine les patins de l’appareil se furent-ils enfoncés dans le sol meuble que Parker se penchait devant Broots, ouvrant la porte et poussant son assistant à l’extérieur.

«Vous en avez pour longtemps, mademoiselle ? lui demanda le pilote.

– Le temps qu’il faudra,» répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Broots se retrouva propulsé à l’extérieur et s’enfonça jusqu’aux genoux dans la neige. Autant pour les chaussures et le smoking qui lui avait coûté – enfin, qui avait coûté à Mlle Parker, et avec un peu de chance elle n’exigerait pas qu’il la rembourse – l’équivalent de quinze jours de son salaire.

«Remisez l’appareil, ordonna Sydney, peu désireux de voir les pales être prises par le givre, et rejoignez-nous dans à l’intérieur.»

Parker enfonça les mains dans les poches de sa parka et resserra les pans du vêtements autour d’elle, en un geste plus machinal que réellement nécessaire. Toute sensation de chaleur l’avait pour ainsi dire désertée du jour où elle avait vu le cercueil de Catherine Parker s’enfoncer lentement et inexorablement dans une cavité rectangulaire bordée d’herbe verte et grasse. Le froid était un vieux compagnon qu’elle avait appris à ignorer, et ce n’était pas l’air mordant et le vent glacial qui balayaient l’île qui allaient y changer quelque chose. Quand enfin elle aurait ramené Superboy au bercail et qu’elle quitterait le Centre, elle partirait s’installer dans un endroit chaud et ensoleillé – _Reviens sur terre_ , ironisa-t-elle.

Près d’elle, elle entendit Broots claquer des dents. Littéralement.

Courbés en avant pour échapper aux rotations des pales, ils s’éloignèrent de l’hélico en direction de la demeure. Ils avaient parcouru la moitié du chemin lorsque Mlle Parker s’immobilisa soudain. Sydney, emporté par son élan, faillit heurter la jeune femme.

«Un problème ?» s’enquit-il avec son habituelle pondération.

Elle désigna d’une main gantée le sol devant le hangar, ainsi que l’allée, bien évidemment enneigée, qui allait du hangar au péristyle de la maison. Le terrain, pris dans le projecteur de l’hélicoptère, était éclairé comme en plein jour et laissait nettement deviner des traces de passage. Fraîches.

«Devinez qui était là il n’y a pas longtemps», marmonna-t-elle. Elle était prête à parier que leurs hélicoptères s’étaient croisés en vol.

Elle sentait le froid et l’humidité traverser son pantalon en cuir, qui pourrait lorsqu’elle rentrerait à Blue Cove, prendre le même chemin que ses bottes. Poubelle. Elle se demanda brièvement si elle n’allait pas faire passer ça sur sa note de frais. Jarod foutait sa vie en l’air, c’était déjà bien suffisant, aucun besoin qu’il en fasse de même avec sa garde-robe, après tout.

Elle continua d’avancer, sans se soucier de Broots qui ahanait à un mètre derrière elle. Sydney suivait, sans hâte et sans essayer de soutenir son rythme, conscient qu’il n’avait plus l’âge et n’avait jamais eu l’envie de se livrer à ce genre de course.

Elle s’immobilisa au pied des marches menant au perron, le regard fixé sur le petit escalier.

Curieux.

«Mlle Parker, tremblota Broots, vous avez changé d’avis ?»

Non, songea-t-elle sans se donner la peine de répondre à haute voix, elle n’avait pas changé d’avis.

Quelqu’un avait pris la peine de déblayer en partie les marches. Jarod, bien sûr. Les rouages de son incroyable cerveaux tournaient parfois de façon incompréhensibles mais même lui n’avait pas envie de s’étaler sur des marches ensevelies sous la neige.

Ce qui était curieux, c’était qu’il subsistait des traces de pas dans le sens de la montée, mais pas dans celui de la descente. Entré, pas sorti.

Elle haussa les épaules, se demandant comment elle pouvait encore, même aussi brièvement, faire montre de tant de candeur : pas sorti _par là_.

Elle gravit prudemment l’escalier, résistant à l’envie d’ouvrir sa doudoune pour récupérer l’arme rangée dans un étui au creux de ses reins. Sans avoir besoin de se retourner, elle devina que Broots la suivait et, à mi-parcours, glissait sur la neige tassée et se meurtrissait les mains en tombant en avant. C’était le genre de choses qu’il était absolument incapable d’éviter.

Le dallage de la véranda était protégé des intempéries par un large auvent, il n’y avait pas neigé ni gelé. Les talons de ses bottes claquèrent sur la surface dure et froide, et Parker resta un instant immobile, là, tournée vers le décor de givre et de neige. La nuit était tombée, mais le ciel était clair, et la neige réverbérait suffisamment la lumière pour qu’elle y voie presque aussi bien qu’en plein jour.

Quinze ans auparavant, elle avait quitté Agoge House en ayant pleinement satisfait aux conditions de l’entraînement. Quelque temps après, le responsable de la formation lui avait demandé si elle accepterait de venir donner une série de cours. Son père s’y était opposé, avait décrété qu’elle n’avait pas de temps à perdre avec Agoge House, ses tâches de nettoyeuse étaient infiniment plus importantes, ses compétences bien mieux employées à Blue Cove. Elle l’avait cru sur parole, n’avait pas discuté. Après tout, son père l’aimait et savait ce qui était le mieux pour elle. Et elle n’avait pas la moindre envie de retourner sur l’île, pas après la façon dont les choses avaient tourné.

Elle enleva ses gants et récupéra le trousseau de clefs au fond d’une des poches zippées de sa canadienne. Jarod n’avait pas étiqueté les clefs, naturellement, pourquoi aurait-il essayé de lui faciliter les choses, pour une fois ? Le rat de labo n’avait-il donc jamais entendu parler de la trêve des confiseurs ? soupira-t-elle intérieurement en commençant à passer le trousseau en revue.

«Mlle Parker...»

Elle releva la tête et regarda Sydney. Posément, il poussa la porte du bout des doigts, et le battant s’ouvrit tout doucement.

Elle écarta Sydney pour entrer la première, scannant le hall du regard avec prudence. Avec le temps, les blagues de potache de Jarod se faisaient moins fréquentes, mais c’était pour se transformer en plaisanteries à la limite du mauvais goût – comme ces têtes en cire à San Francisco. Et blague de potache ou plaisanterie de mauvais goût n’était pas nécessairement le pire à craindre.

Elle fit un pas à l’intérieur et elle se figea, eut un haut-le-corps. Il y avait quelqu’un ici. Ce n’était pas vraiment la lumière tamisée qui éclairait le grand vestibule, elle doutait fort que Jarod se soucie des factures d’électricité du Centre au point d’éteindre la lumière derrière lui. Elle _sentait_ une présence – intuition féminine, songea-t-elle sarcastiquement – et...

... et Jarod ne chercha même pas à se dissimuler : il surgit dans le hall, un sourire aux lèvres et sa doudoune sous le bras, exactement comme s’il avait été le maître des lieux.

«Sois la bienvenue, Mlle Parker,» lui lança-t-il avec la courtoisie que l’on était en droit d’attendre du meilleur hôte.

Il ne fallut pas plus d’un quart de seconde à Parker pour réagir. Frénétiquement, elle défit les fermetures de sa parka et fouilla sa ceinture à la recherche de son arme, gênée dans ses mouvements par l’épaisseur des vêtements. Elle saisit enfin la crosse et pointa le 9 mm en direction de Jarod qui, assez curieusement, ne fit pas un instant mine de fuir.

Elle réfléchirait à ce point de détail, des plus mineurs, plus tard. L’important, c’était qu’il était là. A trois mètres du canon de son Smith & Wesson. Ne semblant pas comprendre la précarité de sa situation, en outre, si elle se fiait au demi-sourire amusé qui lui relevait le coin des lèvres.

«Une erreur de timing, petit génie ? demanda-t-elle sans chercher à dissimuler sa satisfaction.

– Je crois que tu te trompes de...»

En quelques pas, elle avait traversé le hall, laissant Sydney et Broots loin derrière elle sur le seuil du manoir. Elle saisit le Caméléon par le col de sa veste, le fit pivoter, le projetant face contre le mur, et, la gueule du pistolet enfoncée dans la nuque de sa proie, elle rechercha l’indispensable paire de menottes qu’elle avait toujours sur elle.

Elle mit la main dessus à l’instant précis où, à l’extérieur, le bruit caractéristique d’un hélicoptère en train de décoller se faisait entendre.

«Qu’est-ce que... ?» commença-t-elle en relâchant son attention.

Jarod en profita pour se retourner. Il s’adossa tranquillement au mur, bras croisés, sans même prendre la peine d’essayer de la désarmer ou de s’éloigner d’elle.

«Comme j’essayais de le dire, je crois que tu te trompes de cible.»

La fin de sa phrase fut partiellement couverte par le ronronnement d’un deuxième hélicoptère décollant et quittant l’île.

Ce qui, à en juger par l’expression de surprise qu’arbora Jarod, n’était pas tout à fait prévu à son programme, réalisa Parker.

Un point partout, la balle au centre.


	5. Chapitre 4

Broots se tenait sur le seuil, le nez levé vers le ciel. Avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps d’esquisser un geste, Mlle Parker l’avait écarté de son chemin et pris sa place.

Elle fixa, incrédule, les deux appareils qui s’éloignaient tranquillement dans le ciel limpide, volant à la même altitude, à la même vitesse, dans la même direction, à quelques centaines de mètres l’un de l’autre. Lorsqu’elle sortit de sa stupéfaction, elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas leur hurler de revenir. Elle laissa échapper un juron – le lexique de termes injurieux de Jarod s’était considérablement accru depuis son évasion du Centre, mais il ne connaissait pas celui-ci et il l’enregistra avec intérêt – et elle claqua la porte, manquant de coincer les doigts de Broots dans le processus.

«Ce n’est vraiment pas drôle, Jarod,» attaqua-t-elle en marchant sur le Caméléon.

Il tomba des nues : est-ce qu’elle avait bien entendu que _deux_ hélicos étaient partis ? Ce qui incluait le sien ?

«Je n’y suis pour rien !

– Oh vraiment ? Alors comment est-ce que tu as su que notre pilote allait repartir en nous laissant en plan ici ?»

Il la gratifia d’un demi-sourire suffisant.

«Les pales. Elles avaient commencé à ralentir mais lorsque vous êtes entrés dans la maison, elles se sont remises en marche.

– On est vraiment bloqué ici, alors ? demanda Broots.

Jarod haussa les épaules.

«A moins qu’il n’entre dans vos intentions de nager jusqu’à la côte... Je vous le déconseille, l’eau est fraîche, à cette période de l’année.

– La seule chose que tu n’avais pas prévue, c’était que ces types embarqueraient également ton hélico. Un peu pingre sur le pourboire, peut-être ?» ironisa Parker.

Ne se sentant de toute évidence absolument pas concerné par la discussion – le Centre pouvait avoir des effets curieux sur lui, mais il était à peu près certain de ne pas avoir ordonné aux pilotes de repartir en les abandonnant sur Saint-Patrick – Sydney retira gants, canadienne et écharpe et commença à inspecter le hall. Il n’était jamais venu à Agoge House bien qu’il eut, des années plus tôt, travaillé à élaborer avec Jarod un programme impliquant la propriété ; aussi était-il curieux de savoir à quoi ressemblait les lieux. De toutes les portes qui donnaient sur le hall, une seule était ouverte, laissant sortir une lumière douce qui dessinait un rectangle sur le sol de marbre.

La salle à manger. Il inspecta la décor et sa conclusion fut des plus classiques : intéressant. Du lambris, du parquet, des meubles coûteux et imposants – et le nombre de couverts.

«Tu es libre de me croire ou non, disait Jarod à Mlle Parker, mais je n’ai rien à voir dans cette histoire.»

Il fallait bien connaître le Caméléon, et c’était le cas de Sydney mais aussi de Parker, pour déceler la légère note d’agacement qui perçait dans sa voix. Jarod n’aimait pas perdre. Il avait beaucoup grandi depuis qu’il s’était évadé du Centre mais, tout au fond, une part de lui était toujours petit garçon qui faisait des plaisanteries, qui n’aimait pas perdre, et qui détestait être battu sur son propre terrain.

«Tout ce que je peux te dire, c’est que quelqu’un s’est donné beaucoup de mal pour rendre cet endroit vivable, ajouta-t-il.

– Vivable ? Tu aurais dû passer quelques semaines en formation ici, et on verrait si tu trouverais toujours cet endroit _vivable_.»

Il leva les yeux au plafond.

«Oh, excuse-moi, Mlle Parker, dit-il sur un ton faussement désolé. Qu’est-ce qui a été le plus difficile à supporter, la piscine extérieure chauffée ou le fait de passer chaque soir commande de ce que tu mangerais le lendemain ?

– Après tous ces mois passés à l’extérieur, on pourrait espérer que tu as appris à voir au-delà de ce genre d’apparences !

– Je crois que tu as raison, Jarod,» intervint Sydney avant que la conversation ne s’envenime. Il désigna d’un geste du menton l’intérieur de la salle à manger. «Quelqu’un a soigneusement préparé tout ça.

– Vous n’êtes pas à Boston...» fit le Caméléon, réalisant soudain que son mentor aurait dû se trouver de l’autre côté du pays. Il s’agissait moins d’une question, en réalité, que de l’expression de son étonnement.

«Il y avait du brouillard,» expliqua brièvement Sydney.

Mlle Parker le rejoignit à l’intérieur de la pièce, et haussa les sourcils de surprise devant la longue table en bois ciré sur laquelle elle avait pris des dizaines de repas. Le couvert était dressé – pour quatre et avec soin : porcelaine fine, argenterie, chandeliers. Elle aurait parié que, dans les réfrigérateurs des cuisines, attendaient plats et champagne ; même les bougies étaient prêtes à être allumées.

«Oh..., murmura Broots en fixant Parker et Sydney. Vous êtes juste sous le gui !»

Mlle Parker le considéra avec un mépris total et lança un coup d’oeil en direction du psychiatre. Celui-ci la regarda, haussant un sourcil interrogateur, et l’espace d’une seconde, elle crut qu’il allait gentiment se pencher vers elle et l’embrasser sur le front. Sans doute, réalisa-t-elle, était-ce bien ce qu’il avait en tête lorsqu’il fit un geste dans sa direction – puis il remarqua l’expression qu’elle arborait, et il poursuivit son mouvement en étirant le bras pour saisir la lampe de poche posée sur la console derrière elle.

«Toujours ce sens de l’à-propos, hein, Broots,» laissa tomber la jeune femme.

Elle lui tourna le dos et observa Sydney et Jarod, réfléchissant à la situation. Quatre couverts. Quelle que soit la personne qui avait mis ce petit traquenard au point, quelles que soient ses raisons, elle savait que le réducteur de tête ne pouvait pas rejoindre Michelle et Nicholas à Boston. Parker réalisa ce que cela signifiait et elle honora Jarod de son sourire le plus condescendant.

«Tu n’étais pas au courant, lui dit-elle.

– De quoi parles-tu ?

– Le brouillard à Boston. Tu ne savais pas que les avions ne pouvaient pas atterrir là-bas, n’est-ce pas ?» Son sourire s’élargit comme augmentait sa satisfaction. «On dirait bien que tu as trouvé ton maître.

– Prévoir les conditions météorologiques est à la portée de n’importe qui disposant des relevés adéquats, Parker, répliqua-t-il. Pas besoin d’être un génie pour ça.

– Mais tu ne l’as pas fait.

– Je n’avais aucune raison de le faire.»

Broots suivait l’échange avec le sentiment d’assister à un match de tennis entre deux joueurs particulièrement doués. Tout ce qu’il pouvait espérer, c’était de ne pas se trouver sur la trajectoire d’une balle perdue.

«On dirait bien que le rat de labo a finalement été pris à son propre piège, laissa tomber la jeune femme.

– Allons allons,» fit Sydney sur un ton vaguement paternaliste.

Abasourdie, Mlle Parker se figea et lui décocha un regard hautain.

«Ne me traitez comme si j’avais douze ans, vous voulez bien ?

– Ne vous comportez pas comme si vous aviez douze ans, alors.»

Le “vous” ne visait pas qu’elle, il englobait également Jarod. Et Parker sentit sa colère retomber comme un soufflé. Jarod et elle ne se comportaient pas ainsi lorsqu’ils avaient douze ans, justement. Lorsqu’ils avaient douze ans, chacun était le seul point d’ancrage de l’autre, la seule personne en laquelle il pouvait avoir une confiance absolue. Les choses avaient évolué par la suite, mais Parker soupçonnait fort qu’à cette époque-là, Jarod avait eu plus confiance en elle qu’en Sydney.

Peut-être parce qu’elle ne l’espionnait pas vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre... ?

Elle enfonça les mains dans les poches de sa parka et serra les poings. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à penser ainsi, elle ne pouvait pas commencer à considérer Jarod autrement que comme une proie à ramener en cage – ce qui allait inévitablement se produire si elle évoquait leur enfance commune. Ils avaient été amis des années plus tôt ? parfait, ça lui permettait de mieux comprendre à présent comment il réagissait, et tout avantage était bon à prendre dans la lutte qui les opposait. Si l’on pouvait qualifier d’amitié ce qui des années auparavant les avait liés, bien sûr ; se tourner vers la seule personne disponible relevait moins d’une véritable amitié que d’un attachement par dépit.

«Mlle Parker ?

– Quoi ? fit-elle, brusquement ramenée à la réalité par Broots.

– Vous voulez qu’on fouille la maison ?

– Oui, répondit-elle automatiquement.

– Commencez par la salle à manger,» suggéra Jarod. Le petit informaticien l’interrogea du regard. «C’était la seule porte ouverte quand je suis arrivé : on veut attirer notre attention sur cette pièce.»

Il s’interrompit soudain et, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, étudia le couple, plutôt improbable que formaient Broots et Mlle Parker.

«Oui ? demanda-t-elle avec agressivité en se sentant observée. Si tu as une idée de génie sur la façon de fouiller cet endroit, n’hésite pas à nous en faire part.

– Broots et toi, répondit-il lentement, savourant chaque mot, vous trouvez juste sous le gui.»

Elle leva la tête, vit la boule de feuilles et de baies suspendue au-dessus de leurs têtes, et elle foudroya Broots du regard, comme s’il détenait une quelconque part de responsabilité dans tout cela. D’une bourrade, elle le poussa dans la salle à manger, loin d’elle et du gui incriminé.

«Plus maintenant. Fouillez cet endroit,» ordonna-t-elle à personne en particulier. Puis elle tourna les talons. Les bruits de ses pas résonna à travers le hall.

Agoge House avait servi de camp d’entraînement pour les futurs cadres supérieurs du Centre pendant une dizaine d’années avant de cesser ses activités. Cela ne signifiait pas, bien sûr, que l’élite du Centre était désormais balancée sur des postes à responsabilité sans la moindre formation, cela impliquait seulement que cette formation était dispensée ailleurs, peut-être sous une forme différente. Jarod ignorait si la méthode qu’on lui avait ordonné d’élaborer était toujours utilisée, mais il était certain qu’on ne l’avait jamais fait travailler sur une technique de substitution.

Quoi qu’il en soit, la propriété avait été abandonnée brusquement au milieu des années quatre-vingts, si brusquement en réalité qu’une bonne partie de ce qui s’y trouvait alors était restée en place. Ordinateurs, dossiers – et sans doute caméras de surveillance – avaient été emportés, mais les meubles, la vaisselle, les livres n’avaient pas bougé. Même la poussière semblait être d’époque, songea Jarod en s’efforçant de retenir l’éternuement qui menaçait de lui échapper.

Il connaissait l’existence d’Agoge House, naturellement, puisqu’il avait contribué à la créer, mais il n’y avait jamais accordé grande importance depuis qu’il était parvenu à s’enfuir du Centre. Il y avait, estimait-il, plus urgent à explorer qu’un vieux manoir qui avait cessé de nuire depuis plusieurs années.

De toute évidence, il avait eu tort de ne pas s’en préoccuper davantage : il n’aurait pas été là, et Parker non plus, dans le cas contraire.

Il écarta une pile de délicates assiettes. Les personnes qui étaient venues suivre cet entraînement avait eu droit à ce qui existait de mieux : porcelaine de Limoges, argenterie, cristal de Bohême, piscine chauffée, draps en lin – et entraînement physique et intellectuel relevant du camp de travaux forcés. Le contraste était parfaitement volontaire, bien sûr, représentant un avant-goût de ce qui les attendait dans les hautes sphères de l’institution. Pas étonnant que Parker ait passé haut la main l’épreuve de la commission T – des deux côtés de la table, pensa-t-il.

«On cherche quelque chose de particulier ?» demanda Broots. Il se redressa trop brusquement et se cogna le crâne contre le bord de la table.

«Qui que soit la personne qui nous attirés ici, elle s’est donnée beaucoup de mal, mais elle a forcément laissé une trace quelque part. On laisse toujours une trace.

– Sauf vous, en dehors de vos indices en forme de devinettes, souligna l’informaticien.

– Moi aussi, seulement, vous ne la voyez jamais à temps. Il faut apprendre à regarder, M. Broots.»

New York, songea Broots. Mlle Parker dans la robe de soirée, qu’il n’avait pas vue mais qui était forcément sublime, du champagne, un repas gastronomique, une vue imprenable sur la Statue de la Liberté ou l’Empire State Building. Voilà ce qu’il aurait dû être en train de regarder. Au lieu de cela, il était à quatre pattes sur un tapis qui n’avait pas été nettoyé depuis douze ans, à chercher Dieu seul savait quoi dans un buffet Chippendale (qui coûtait sans doute une fortune mais que le Centre avait négligemment abandonné là), et à se faire insulter par une type qui avait beau jeu de prendre autrui de haut.

«Et vous n’avez aucune idée sur l’identité de cette personne ?

– Je pencherai pour quelqu’un qui a un sens de l’humour des plus particuliers et une affection développée pour les romans d’Anne Rice, répliqua Jarod, mi-figue mi-raisin.

– Anne Rice ?

– Le décor s’y prête. Un vieux manoir, des meubles de style, des chandeliers, une île déserte, la nuit, le raffinement dans la torture...

– La torture ? intervint Sydney.

– Passer toute la nuit du réveillon enfermé dans une vieille maison avec Mlle Parker, quel autre nom voudriez-vous donner à ça ?

– En parlant de Mlle Parker, où a-t-elle bien pu aller ? demanda Broots.

– Dans la bibliothèque, affirma tranquillement Jarod. Quel meilleur endroit pour chercher des informations ?»

* * *  
* *

Mlle Parker poussa la porte de la bibliothèque et actionna d’un geste machinal l’interrupteur qui se trouvait sur la droite du chambranle. Curieux de constater combien les automatismes avaient la vie dure ; cela faisait plus de quinze ans qu’elle n’avait pas mis les pieds dans ce trou et elle savait encore où trouver quoi.

Si seulement elle avait pu savoir ce qu’elle cherchait...

La bibliothèque était une vaste pièce aux murs lambrissés, avec de profonds fauteuils en cuir, de hauts rayonnages abondamment garnis et de ravissants guéridons sur lesquels étaient disposés, lorsqu’elle avait suivi l’entraînement, des boîtes de cigares et de cigarettes, des alcools haut de gamme et les dernières éditions des journaux internationaux. La première fois qu’elle était entrée là, Parker s’était demandée si elle n’avait pas été soudainement et mystérieusement transportée dans un club réservé aux hommes de l’Angleterre victorienne.

Non qu’elle eut passé beaucoup de temps ici, convint-elle. Elle avait de loin préféré le grenier – le grenier et Sisman.

Une sorte gros classeur relié de cuir rouge et or était posé sur un lutrin, juste à l’entrée, contenant les fiches de tous les agents qui étaient passés par Agoge House, classés par ordre de performance. Elle souleva la couverture du registre ; la première fiche était la sienne, personne n’avait obtenu de meilleurs scores qu’elle à l’ensemble des tests et examens. Bien sûr, que les épreuves eussent été élaborées par Jarod – par l’esprit retors de Jarod – lui avait fourni un avantage, mais pas si évident. Après tout, c’était bien elle et elle seule qui s’était tapé, entre autres choses, les vingt kilomètres à pied dans la neige.

Un tiers des fiches environ avaient été paraphées par Lonstreet. Pas la sienne, puisque le responsable pédagogique – cela avait été sa dénomination officielle, quelqu’un au Centre ne manquait pas d’humour – avait été retrouvé, trois jours avant la fin du stage, noyé dans la piscine qui semblait tellement déranger Jarod.

Enfin, pas tout à fait noyé.

Il flottait dans une position des plus improbables pour faire la planche lorsqu’elle était descendue à la piscine cette nuit-là, et qui plus est, il portait encore son costume taillé sur mesure. Rien de bien naturel. Elle avait hésité dix bonnes secondes avant de plonger, se demandant si tout cela ne faisait pas partie de l’entraînement et n’ayant aucune envie de subir une épreuve de combat aquatique à trois heures du mat’. Ce n’était en rien une épreuve supplémentaire : s’il respirait encore quand elle l’avait sorti de l’eau, cela n’avait pas duré longtemps. Le médecin du manoir avait bien essayé de le ranimer, mais cela avait été en vain. La brève enquête menée par les deux nettoyeurs qui étaient arrivés du continent avait conclu que Lonstreet avait glissé sur le carrelage humide, s’était cogné le crâne et était tombé dans l’eau, où le manque d’oxygène avait été fatal à son cerveau tortueux.

Pouvait-il exister plus sotte façon de mourir, se demanda-t-elle, qu’un tel accident lorsque l’on travaillait pour une entreprise comme Le Centre ?

L’événement l’avait quelque peu perturbée, pas vraiment bouleversée, nettement moins que Richardson, Dolley et Sisman, les trois autres stagiaires, en tout état de cause. Après tout, ce n’était pas comme si Lonstreet avait été la première personne à mourir à deux mètres d’elle sans qu’elle puisse y changer quoi que ce soit.

Elle allait refermer le classeur lorsqu’elle remarqua quelque chose qui brillait dans la pochette intérieure de sa couverture.

* * *  
* *

«Et si c’était un de ces types que vous avez envoyés en prison et qui n’a pas apprécié le retour de manivelle ?» lança Broots.

L’idée lui avait traversé l’esprit dix minutes plus tôt, et le temps de rassembler son courage, il finit par poser la question qui lui brûlait la langue.

«Alors, fit Jarod avec un gentil sourire, on aurait l’embarras du choix.»

Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui. A priori, le buffet ne semblait rien contenir de particulier, non plus que le bar ou les étagères garnies de bibelots ou le petit office qui séparait la salle à manger des cuisines. Même en faisant preuve de la meilleure imagination possible, rien de ce qui se trouvait là ne semblait posséder d’intérêt remarquable.

Se pouvait-il, commençait-il à se demander, qu’il se fût trompé sur les intentions de leur piégeur ?

Les sourcils froncés, il se retourna et s’adossa contre le buffet, bras croisés sur la poitrine. Broots continuait de scruter la pièce avec détermination, mais Sydney s’était tranquillement installé à table et parcourait le journal du jour que leur mystérieux hôte avait abandonné là.

«Un indice ? lui demanda Jarod.

– La plupart des magasins sont en rupture de stock de champagne depuis plusieurs jours, commenta le psychiatre sur un ton léger en désignant d’un geste du menton l’article qu’il était en train de lire.

– Visiblement, ce ne sera pas un problème pour nous.» Broots pointa du doigt les quatre flûtes qui les attendaient sur la nappe damassée. Elles étaient élégamment disposées, formant avec les verres à eau, vin rouge et vin blanc, un éventail scintillant de cristal de Bohême.

Ce fut alors que Jarod réalisa qu’il y avait des plats sur la table. Cinq plats, ronds ou rectangulaire, recouverts de cloches isotherme en argent. Non qu’il ne les avait pas remarqués jusqu’à présent, mais il n’y avait pas prêté plus d’attention que n’en méritaient des plats déposés sur une table dressée et prête à servir.

 _Il faut apprendre à regarder, M. Broots_. Peut-être devrait-il envisager de suivre ses propres conseils.

Foie gras sous la première cloche, huîtres sous la deuxième, sous la suivante une carte indiquant _«les toasts et le pain de seigle se trouvent dans les cuisines_ , un lecteur de DVD portable sous la quatrième et deux superbes homards sous la dernière.

«Bien, lança Jarod. Parmi tout ce que nous avons là, quelqu’un est capable d’identifier l’intrus ?»

Il sortit le lecteur de DVD du plat pour le déposer sur la table.

«Il est vide, souligna Broots. Ca signifie sans doute que quelque part se trouve...

– Un DVD ?»

Mlle Parker se tenait sur le seuil de la pièce, brandissant entre le pouce et l’index un petit boîtier contenant un disque argenté auquel les lumières tamisées donnaient des reflets d’arc-en-ciel.

«Où est-ce que tu l’as trouvé ? lui demanda Jarod.

– Dans la bibliothèque. Dans le classeur des fiches des stagiaires.

– Dans la bibliothèque ?» répéta Broots.

Parker haussa les sourcils.

«Vous connaissez un meilleur endroit pour obtenir des renseignements ?»


	6. Chapitre 5

Le lecteur de DVD était un engin de qualité, extra-plat, écran intégré de 18 cm à cristaux liquides et batterie d’une autonomie de 12 heures. Mlle Parker considéra le petit appareil et se demanda qui en dehors de Jarod pouvait bien consacrer autant de temps, d’argent et d’énergie pour préparer ce qui n’était rien de plus qu’une mauvaise plaisanterie. Si elle découvrait qu’en dépit de ses allégations Superboy était bel et bien derrière tout ça, il le paierait cher. Elle aurait dû être à New York, pas à se geler les fesses sur cette satanée île. A New York avec Broots, certes, mais à New York tout de même.

Jarod glissa le DVD sur la platine du lecteur, puis il recula et tira une chaise pour s’asseoir après en avoir poussé un siège dans la direction de Mlle Parker. La jeune femme ne le remarqua pas, ou affecta de ne l’avoir pas remarqué, et resta debout derrière Sydney et lui, les bras croisés. Elle arborait son habituel air hautain, mais il la connaissait assez bien pour savoir que quelque chose la troublait ; quelque chose la troublait depuis que Sydney leur avait dit de cesser de se comporter comme des gosses, et ce qu’elle avait vu dans la bibliothèque, ou ce dont elle s’était souvenu dans la bibliothèque, même s’il s’agissait d’un tout autre sujet, n’avait pas arrangé la situation. Considérant les souvenirs qu’elle avait de cet endroit, cela n’avait rien de très étonnant.

Il crut d’abord qu’il s’agissait d’un DSA. Puis, presque dans le même dixième de seconde, il se rendit compte que ce n’était pas possible, en partie parce que les DSA n’avaient jamais été filmés en couleurs. Mais surtout parce que ce n’était pas vraiment lui qui était apparu sur l’écran.

Du coin de l’oeil, il vit le sursaut de Sydney assis près de lui, et la mâchoire de Broots tomber de plusieurs centimètres. Parker n’entrait pas dans son champ de vision, mais il n’en eut nul besoin pour ressentir le haut-le-corps qui la secoua. Elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas s’agripper à la chaise qui se trouvait juste devant elle.

«Eh bien, laissa-t-elle tomber, finalement c’est bien toi qui nous a attirés ici.

– Parker !» protesta Sydney.

Elle avait raison, en dépit de la manifestation d’indignation de Sydney, c’était lui. Plus ou moins. C’était lui avec vingt-cinq ans de moins. Il détailla avec fascination le visage sur l’écran qui lui faisait face, à la fois familier et étranger.

«C’est... c’est... votre clone,» balbutia Broots, livide.

Il parlait de façon littérale, bien entendu.

En d’autres circonstances, Mlle Parker se serait offert un commentaire sarcastique sur la capacité de Broots à enfoncer les portes ouvertes. Pour l’heure, elle était occupée à étudier l’adolescent qui fixait tranquillement l’oeil de la caméra. Six mois de liberté, songea-t-elle, avaient changé pas mal de choses en lui. Depuis sa façon de s’habiller, qui rappelait celle de Jarod, à sa coiffure ébouriffée en passant par...

«Je rêve, demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête de côté pour mieux voir l’image, où il porte des anneaux à l’oreille ?»

Jarod haussa les sourcils. Et dire qu’il existait des gens qui ne supportaient pas de se voir en photo...

«Il ressemble vraiment à ce que j’étais à son âge ?

– En mieux fringué, avec plus de gel dans les cheveux et de trous dans les oreilles, il est ton portrait craché,» rétorqua-t-elle.

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur le film, dont l’unique acteur semblait attendre qu’ils aient recouvré leurs esprits. Ce qui, songea Sydney, correspondait certainement à la réalité. Quelques secondes accordées pour leur permettre de se reprendre. Le regard sombre de Gemini balaya l’espace devant lui, comme pour saluer chacune des personnes présentes dans la pièce, et un instant, le temps d’une fraction de seconde, le scientifique enfoui en Sydney se manifesta et souhaita ardemment pouvoir étudier plus avant ce qu’il était, qui il était.

«Salut, Jarod,» fit le gamin. Un sourire hésitant lui étira les lèvres et il ajouta avec un petit hochement de tête : «Mlle Parker.»

Il était assis à la table de la salle à manger, à la place exacte qu’occupait à présent Jarod, affrontant tranquillement la caméra pointée sur lui. Mais, songea le Caméléon, il était vrai que lui aussi devait avoir l’habitude des caméras.

«Le petit garnement en menait moins large la dernière fois que l’on a discuté ensemble, siffla la jeune femme, sans toutefois parvenir à reproduire son meilleur ton dédaigneux.

– Sydney, désolé pour Boston, poursuivit-il tandis que Jarod scrutait intensément l’écran, à la recherche de toute différence d’attitude entre eux. Et M. Broots... vraiment navré pour New York.

– Comment sait-il... ?» commença le petit informaticien. Puis il regarda Jarod, haussa les épaules et avec un soupir, il se tassa sur sa chaise. Il savait, point ; il savait exactement de la façon qu’avait son modèle de savoir.

– D’autant plus, poursuivit-il, qu’il n’y a rien ici qui puisse vous intéresser...

– Nous y voilà.

– ... mais je comprends que vous ayez voulu accompagner Mlle Parker. Je vous conseille donc de profiter de la nourriture et des livres.

– Pendant que... ?» marmonna Parker.

Les mains sagement croisées devant lui, il se pencha légèrement en avant, et Parker sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Elle coula un regard en coin vers Sydney : le psychiatre s’agita sur sa chaise, tout aussi mal à l’aise qu’elle. La ressemblance, la similitude, étaient par trop parfaites et il n’y avait que Jarod pour ne pas s’en rendre compte.

«Pendant ce temps, Jarod et Mlle Parker pourront se livrer à une petite chasse au trésor, la dernière avant l’an 2000.» Il jeta un regard à sa montre. «Bien, je vais devoir vous laisser, à présent. Le pilote de l’hélicoptère m’attend et Jarod ne devrait plus tarder à arriver. Sans compter, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux, que lorsque le Major Charles va se rendre compte que j’ai filé, il va me passer un sacré savon !»

Parfaitement détendu, il se leva et se dirigea vers la caméra. Il y eut un gros plan à hauteur de son estomac pendant trois ou quatre secondes, puis son visage réapparut lorsqu’il se pencha.

«Oh, un indice, peut-être : suivez votre instinct.»

Puis l’écran redevint noir.

«Une chasse au trésor ? fit Broots.

– Ce sale gosse n’a pas l’air d’en avoir assimilé les règles. Il a oublié de nous donner la liste de ce que l’on est supposé trouver.»

Jarod considéra le petit lecteur de DVD en face de lui, et tendit machinalement la main pour l’éteindre et rabattre l’écran. Il était beaucoup, beaucoup plus amusant de concevoir l’énigme que de devoir la résoudre.

«Je crois qu’il ne nous reste plus qu’une chose à faire,» dit-il en pivotant sur sa chaise pour faire face à la jeune femme.

Il levait vers elle un regard de petit garçon maussade, sourcils froncés et lèvres légèrement pincées. Pendant quelques secondes, elle en conçut une intense satisfaction – finalement pris à son propre piège, songea-t-elle – puis l’expression qu’il arborait la ramena vingt-cinq ans en arrière. Et ça, ce n’était pas bon, pas bon du tout. Elle pouvait sans problème ramener au Centre le type qui lui pourrissait l’existence depuis presque quatre ans, elle se ferait même un plaisir de le traîner elle-même jusque dans la cellule de haute sécurité qui l’attendait au fin fond de ce trou. Elle n’était pas sûre du tout, en revanche, d’être capable de faire subir le même sort au petit garçon qui avait partagé sa curieuse enfance.

«Oui, dit-elle sèchement. Une seule chose.»

Il la vit passer la main sous sa veste, et sa première pensée fut qu’elle cherchait son arme – bien qu’il ignorait ce qu’elle aurait pu en faire. Mais au lieu du 9 mm, elle brandit son téléphone cellulaire, le déplia et commença à composer un numéro.

«J’appelle Anchorage. L’imbécile qui est de garde a intérêt à nous trouver un hélico dans les vingt minutes. Et une équipe de balayeurs, ajouta-t-elle en posant un regard entendu sur Jarod.

– Mlle Parker, dit-il doucement en secouant la tête. Ca ne marchera pas.» Elle regarda l’écran rétro-éclairé du téléphone : pas le moindre signal. «L’île se situe dans une zone qui n’est pas couverte pas les satellites.»

Elle ferma les yeux et il sut qu’elle envisageait sérieusement de faire avaler son téléphone au gamin dans l’éventualité où elle lui mettrait la main dessus.

«Choix stratégique du Centre, se sentit-il tenu de préciser.

– Je sais !» grinça-t-elle en balançant le téléphone sur la table. Puis elle tourna les talons et, pour la deuxième fois en moins d’une heure, quitta la pièce en coup de vent.

Sydney suivit sa sortie avec inquiétude. Elle était tendue depuis qu’ils étaient arrivés sur l’île ; rien d’inhabituel, Parker était constamment sur la brèche. Mais elle était tendue d’une façon qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

«Elle... elle n’est vraiment pas dans son assiette, murmura Broots.

– Elle a de mauvais souvenirs ici,» dit énigmatiquement Sydney en guise d’explication. Il replia son journal et amorça un geste pour se lever et suivre la jeune femme, mais Jarod le devança.

«J’y vais,» fit-il simplement.

Broots attendit que le Caméléon fût sorti pour soulever la cloche qui coiffait un des plats Il commençait vraiment à avoir faim – il avait toujours faim lorsqu’il était nerveux et, honnêtement, être coincé dans un vieux manoir, sur une île déserte, entre Mlle Parker et Jarod, avait de quoi rendre n’importe qui nerveux. Le foie gras avait l’air excellent mais, comme le précisait la note, les toasts se trouvaient dans les cuisines. Broots remit la cloche en place à regret.

«Qu’est-ce qui il entendait par “choix stratégique” ? demanda-t-il à Sydney.

– Le Centre a choisi cette île pour être sûr que les satellites ne passeraient pas au-dessus.

– Mais l’installation date d’il y a plus de vingt ans. D’autres engins ont dû être lancés, depuis.» Sydney secoua la tête et le gratifia d’un regard entendu. «Oh...,» murmura-t-il.

* * *  
* *

La porte de la bibliothèque était restée ouverte, la lumière, allumée, mais Parker n’était pas retournée là. Jarod traversa tranquillement le hall, sachant sans avoir besoin de réfléchir où elle se trouvait.

Il ne s’était pas le moins du monde attendu à voir apparaître le petit, lorsqu’il avait enclenché le DVD, il le pensait loin du Centre, à l’abri, avec son père. Le major pouvait sans le moindre doute se débrouiller avec un adolescent, même s’il s’agissait d’un adolescent des plus particuliers, et l’enfant était bien plus en sécurité avec son père qu’il le serait jamais avec lui : cette pensée le rassurait depuis six mois. Du moins en était-il persuadé jusqu’à ce qu’il le voie apparaître cet écran. La faute n’en incombait nullement à son père, le fait était que le petit devait avoir quelque peine à fixer ses... ses limites. Elevé comme il l’avait été, puis immergé dans un univers presque normal. Pour la première fois, Jarod se demanda ce qu’il serait advenu de lui si Catherine Parker était parvenue à le faire évader, des années plus tôt, s’il avait pu sortir du Centre bien avant d’être un adulte.

Le jardin d’hiver formait une grande serre dont le centre était occupé par une piscine olympique, un haut panneau vitré séparant le bassin intérieur du bassin extérieur. Il n’y avait plus là la moindre plante depuis longtemps, tout au plus subsistait-il quelques pots de terre cuite, dont un dans lequel était planté un arbuste mort et desséché, et la piscine était vide. Son carrelage de mosaïque bleu-vert luisait faiblement sous la lueur délicate de la lune qui était en train d’apparaître.

Mlle Parker n’avait pas allumé la lumière. Elle était passée sans hésitation au travers de l’enchevêtrement des vieux bacs et des meubles de jardin en fer forgé, et elle se tenait au bord du bassin, fixant le fond poussiéreux avec obstination. Il savait pourtant qu’elle l’avait entendu arriver ; elle était bien plus observatrice qu’elle voulait bien le laisser croire, bien plus observatrice qu’elle-même l’imaginait.

«Combien de fois, dit-il doucement, t’es-tu demandé s’il aurait pu être sauvé si tu n’avais pas hésité au moment de plonger ?»

La question la fit réagir, bien qu’elle ne se retournât pas, un léger mouvement de tête, la ligne des épaules qui se tendit.

«Ce n’est pas pour rien que tu es un Caméléon, Jarod. A toi de me le dire.»

Il s’arrêta juste à côté d’elle, mais il ne la regarda pas, les yeux rivés dans la même direction qu’elle. Il savait ce qu’elle voyait : le corps de Lonstreet flottant à la surface de l’eau turquoise dans son costume de grand faiseur.

«Ca n’aurait rien changé. Tu le sais, bien sûr ?»

Ce n’était pas le problème, cela n’avait jamais été le problème. Ce qui la dérangeait, c’était ce que le Centre avait fait d’elle – et à l’époque, elle ne s’en était pas vraiment rendu compte : une personne capable de réfléchir au moment de sauver un être humain, une personne capable de faire passer quelque chose, peu importait quoi, avant la vie d’un être humain.

Le problème, accessoirement, était qu’elle avait alors pensé que la mort de Lonstreet ne constituerait pas une grave perte pour l’humanité ; et elle n’était pas loin de le penser encore. Le type avait été une ordure, qu’il soit mort n’y changeait rien : il avait pris un malin plaisir à pousser les stagiaires dans leurs retranchements. Richardson, Dolley et Sisman en les traitant avec un souverain mépris, elle en la gratifiant d’un faux respect injurieux, laissant entendre à tout le monde que la seule raison pour laquelle elle avait gagné sa place ici était le fait que son père dirigeait le Centre.

«Laisse les séances de psychanalyse à Sydney, si tu veux bien. On ferait mieux de se mettre en quête de ce que le petit monstre attend de nous que l’on trouve. Il est trop tard pour New York, mais avec un peu de chance, je peux t’avoir confié à une équipe de balayeurs et être avant minuit à Los Angeles.

– Cette histoire de changement d’année, fit-il en secouant la tête, c’est purement symbolique. La moitié du globe est déjà en l’an 2000, à l’heure actuelle. Et pour une bonne partie de l’humanité, c’est une notion qui n’a même pas de sens. Par exemple, les...

– Ou bien, l’interrompit-elle, je pourrais décider que la chasse au trésor ne m’intéresse pas le moins du monde et te confier directement à une équipe de balayeurs, si jamais tu continuais à m’assommer avec tes histoires.

– Et tu comptes contacter Anchorage de quelle façon ? Avec des signaux de fumée ?»

Elle le foudroya du regard, ce qui ne parut nullement avoir sur lui l’effet que cela avait sur la majorité des personnes suscitant cette réaction.

«Nécessité fait loi.

– On est dans le même bateau, Mlle Parker. Pourquoi ne pas conclure une trêve, pour une fois ?

– Non, merci, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. C’est peut-être ce petit garnement qui nous a attirés ici, mais au fond, tu es le seul responsable : il ne fait qu’agir comme tu agirais.»

Il étouffa un soupir de frustration et enfonça les mains dans les poches de sa veste. Il devait reconnaître qu’il commençait à se demander à quel moment elle déciderait que tout ce qui arrivait était de sa faute ; cela avait pris plus de temps que prévu.

Elle semblait avoir du mal à tenir en place, ce soir : lorsqu’il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, elle avait déjà pris la direction du hall. Il la rattrapa à mi-chemin de la sortie.

«A propos du “petit garnement”, releva-t-il, tu lui as fait une forte impression.

– Qu’est-ce que tu en sais ?

– La façon dont il m’a parlé de toi.»

Elle ralentit insensiblement l’allure, juste assez pour que Jarod s’en rende compte. Mais il était un Caméléon, comment aurait-elle pu réagir de quelque façon que ce soit sans qu’il le remarque ? songea-t-elle.

«Parce qu’il a parlé de moi ?» lança-t-elle d’une voix artificiellement dégagée.

Tout ce qu’elle avait pu dire au gosse quand elle l’avait trouvé dans sa chambre-cellule lui revint en mémoire, chaque phrase affluant avec une précision des plus regrettables. Si ce satané môme était allé répéter tout ça à Jarod, elle allait le...

Elle n’allait rien du tout. Avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, encore devait-elle pouvoir lui mettre la main dessus. Et considérant le mal qu’elle avait à ramener au bercail son modèle, ce n’était pas près de se produire.

«Il t’aime bien.»

Parker secoua la tête, se demandant où il voulait en venir. Il n’avait aucune chance de lui faire avaler qu’il voulait juste papoter.

«J’ai dû le voir en tout et pour tout pendant dix minutes.

– Ceci explique sans doute cela, reconnut Jarod. Et puis, il n’a que quinze ans. Il a beau être particulièrement doué, il a vécu la majeure partie de son existence en captivité : il ne sait pas ce qui est bon pour lui.»

Peut-être ne voulait-il en venir nulle part, juste l’exaspérer, s’assurer que sa tension allait augmenter suffisamment pour qu’elle ne passe pas le cap de l’an 2000.

Ils arrivèrent à la porte qui donnait sur le hall et Jarod allongea le pas, lui bloquant le passage. Elle s’immobilisa en face de lui et le fixa d’un air entendu, sans faire un geste, sans dire un mot, attendant seulement qu’il s’écarte et la laisse passer. Il ne bougea pas d’un pouce.

«Ou bien, poursuivit-il gravement, c’est peut-être parce que tu es la première personne à l’avoir traité comme un être humain. Comme un enfant normal.»

Oh non, songea-t-elle, il ne l’aurait pas comme ça, pas aussi facilement. Lui accordait-il donc si peu de crédit ? Elle voyait très bien où il voulait en venir, à présent, et ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Il était peut-être un Caméléon, il savait peut-être se glisser dans la peau de n’importe qui, comprendre comment n’importe quel esprit en général, et le sien en particulier, fonctionnait, mais elle n’était pas dénuée de toute expérience à son égard. Et il ne parviendrait pas à l’obliger à regarder en arrière.

Enfin, il y était parvenu, reconnut-elle, puisqu’elle était déjà en train de se demander s’il voulait uniquement parler du petit ou également de lui, mais ça n’irait pas plus loin.

«Ca ne marchera pas, Jarod.

– Qu’est-ce qui ne marchera pas ? demanda-t-il avec son meilleur air candide.

– On a été présentés l’un à l’autre dans le cadre d’une expérience, Frankenboy. Tu n’étais pas un enfant normal.» Elle marqua une brève pause. «Je n’étais pas une enfant normale.

– Lui non plus.»

Elle haussa les sourcils, sincèrement surprise par sa réponse.

«Il a été cloné et élevé dans une annexe du Centre pendant quatorze ans. Comment voudrais-tu qu’il s’agisse d’un enfant normal ? Mais tu lui as fait comprendre que les choses pourraient être différentes.

– Quand je lui ai dit que les enfants de son âge découvraient la vie et s’amusaient... je ne parlais pas du genre de jeux où l’on coince un soir de réveillon sur une île déserte quatre personnes ayant du mal à se supporter.

– Tu avais mieux à faire, de toute façon ? s’enquit-il tranquillement. Oh, oui, c’est vrai : une soirée à New York avec Broots.

– Merci de me rappeler quel fiasco est mon existence.» Il n’était vraiment pas facile de parler les dents serrées. «Par ta faute.

– Bien sûr, approuva-t-il avec ironie. Nécessairement par ma faute. Tout irait beaucoup mieux pour toi si je revenais jouer les cobayes, n’est-ce pas ?»

Elle ne voyait vraiment pas où ce genre de conversation pouvait mener, elle ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi Gemini les avait réunis ici. Elle écarta Jarod d’un geste brusque et quitta le jardin d’hiver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais : des DSA _ont_ été filmés en couleurs, on en voit au tout début de la série. Mais étant donné que ça ne s'est jamais reproduit (même les quelques simulations de Jarod adule sont en noir et blanc), on va dire que ces DSA en couleurs n'étaient qu'un petit cafouillis dans la continuité ;-)


	7. Chapitre 6

Sydney et Broots étaient en train de dîner. Ils avaient fait griller les toasts qui les attendaient dans les cuisines, ouvert une bouteille de champagne et une de vin et ils étaient en train de dîner en devisant de choses et d’autres, exactement comme si tout ce qui se produisait ce soir était rien plus que normal. Mlle Parker resta figée sur le seuil de la salle à manger, abasourdie par la vision surréaliste, puis lorsque le psychiatre tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit, elle se reprit, retira la parka qu’elle avait toujours sur le dos et la balança sur une chaise.

«Mon imagination me joue des tours, dit-elle froidement, ou vous étiez supposé fouiller cet endroit ?»

Broots avait la bouche pleine, et pas la moindre envie de répondre à ce genre de question. Que Sydney s’en charge était donc la meilleure chose possible.

«Jarod et vous êtes supposés fouiller cet endroit. Broots et moi, la corrigea-t-il en désignant le DVD qui luisait faiblement, abandonné sur le buffet, sommes censés, je cite, profiter de la nourriture et des livres.»

Broots approuva vigoureusement du chef et se resservit. A ce moment-là, Parker comprit que rien de ce qui l’entourait n’appartenait à la réalité, c’était absolument impossible : elle était en plein cauchemar et elle allait se réveiller d’un instant à l’autre.

«Jarod et vous vous êtes mis d’accord sur la façon de procéder ?» ajouta le psy.

Eh bien, elle doutait que Jarod fût d’accord, mais elle voyait les choses ainsi : elle lui passait les menottes, puis elle l’enchaînait au siège de l’avion qui allait les ramener à Blue Cove, elle le laissait quelques mètres sous terre et elle pouvait enfin passer à autre chose.

«Le petit vous a laissé un indice, releva Broots entre deux bouchées. “Suivez votre instinct”.

– Quelque chose me dit, fit la voix de Jarod derrière elle, qu’en cet instant précis, il n’aimerait pas du tout qu’elle suive son instinct.»

Jarod. En général, c’était là que le cauchemar tournait vraiment mal, lorsqu’elle finissait par localiser et approcher Jarod. Il trouvait _toujours_ un moyen de lui filer entre les doigts ; ce type avait une chance inouïe.

Sauf que ça, ça n’avait rien à voir avec ses cauchemars, il s’agissait de la réalité, et elle sentit des petits cheveux se hérisser d’exaspération sur sa nuque.

«Mlle Parker, êtes-vous familière des traditions concernant le gui ?» demanda soudain Sydney avec son plus gentil sourire, celui qui augurait toujours du pire.

Lentement, de plus en plus convaincue que la réalité n’était qu’une chimère, elle bascula la tête en arrière. La boule de gui pendait juste au-dessus d’elle, il lui aurait suffi de lever le bras pour l’attraper ; et Jarod se tenait juste à côté d’elle. Elle se demanda si, à présent, il arborait le petit rictus suffisant qu’il affichait si souvent et, lorsqu’elle se tourna vers lui, ce fut pour constater que non. Il avait automatiquement adopté la même position qu’elle et il fixait le bouquet suspendu au-dessus d’eux. C’était au moins ça, il n’appréciait pas plus qu’elle la plaisanterie. Elle ferma les yeux ; pendant quelques instants, l’agacement qu’elle ressentit fut assez intense pour qu’elle souhaite presque que Gemini ne fût jamais sorti du Centre. Puis lentement, comme une chape de brouillard se dissipant, tout devint beaucoup plus clair. Elle rouvrit les yeux et examina la gerbe accroché quelques centimètres au-dessus de son visage.

Jarod et elle réagirent et bougèrent de concert, pivotant d’un quart de tour comme deux danseurs exécutant un numéro, et ils se retrouvèrent face à face, à moins de dix centimètres l’un de l’autre – bien trop proches, en l’occurrence, songea Parker, certaines personnes se seraient fait un plaisir de lui offrir un séjour dans la _Renewal Wing_ pour beaucoup moins que ça.

Broots en posa sa fourchette, bouche bée et contenu des plats disposés devant lui momentanément oublié. Il observa sa supérieure et le Caméléon qui se faisaient face, immobiles et se fixant dans les yeux. Ils n’allaient quand même pas faire _ça_ , raisonna le petit informaticien. Qu’ils sacrifient à la trêve des confiseurs et renoncent pendant deux ou trois heures à s’asticoter mutuellement, il voulait bien l’admettre, mais ils n’allaient quand même pas aller jusqu’à...

Parker ne fut pas plus rapide que Jarod, elle fut en revanche nettement moins fair-play, ce qui n’était pas très différent de l’époque lointaine où ils hantaient ensemble les couloirs déserts du Centre. Elle leva son bras gauche vers le plafond et utilisa le droit pour écarter le Caméléon, sans violence mais avec assez de force pour le repousser contre le chambranle. Il reçut l’angle de l’huisserie entre les omoplates et étouffa une protestation dont elle n’avait que faire. Elle parvint à saisir les tiges de la boule de gui et tira dessus d’un coup sec, arrachant sans difficulté le bouquet à son support.

Broots se rendit compte qu’il retenait son souffle depuis trente bonnes secondes et il inspira avec soulagement. En face de lui, Sydney continuait de déguster ses huîtres, suivant l’évolution de la situation du coin de l’oeil.

Sans se soucier d’eux non plus que de Jarod, Mlle Parker examina rapidement le bouquet ; elle le posa sur la table, attrapa un des couteaux en argent et sectionna le cordon qui retenait les branches. Quelques baies blanches se détachèrent et roulèrent entre les assiettes.

«Vous savez, fit prudemment Broots, que ces trucs sont toxiques ?

– Ne me suggérez pas l’arme du crime, Broots.»

La réplique, quoi que rapide, était distraite, Parker étant bien trop occupée à démêler les rameaux. Quelque chose était coincé au milieu de l’embrouillamini de branchage, une sorte de cône de papier jauni. Elle sentit Jarod qui s’approchait d’elle, se penchait par-dessus son épaule pour essayer de voir de quoi il retournait, et elle posa le couteau en argent avant d’en faire un usage qu’elle regretterait – ou pas. Elle parvint à dégager l’objet et elle s’efforça de le dérouler sur la table sans trop l’abîmer ; il s’entortilla autour de sa main.

«Surtout, ne m’aide pas, marmonna-t-elle à l’attention de Jarod.

– J’admirais le travail, rétorqua-t-il. Tu fais ça si bien.

– La force de l’habitude.»

Du bout des doigts, il maintint délicatement les bords du document tandis qu’elle achevait de le dérouler, pour finalement obtenir une sorte de petit parchemin d’une dizaine de centimètres sur quinze avec, dessiné à l’encre noire, un curieux enchevêtrement de lignes.

«Chasse au trésor... carte au trésor,» commenta sobrement Le Caméléon.

Parker considéra le morceau de papier sans comprendre : la dernière fois qu’elle avait entendu parler d’une carte, c’était quelque chose qui permettait de retrouver son chemin. Avec dessinées des entités clairement identifiées, ce que ne comportait manifestement pas celle-ci puisque seules quelques lignes et courbes avaient été tracées.

«Ce sont des cotes, poursuivit Jarod. En les suivant scrupuleusement, elles devraient nous mener au but.

– Nous dire où chercher aurait été tellement trop simple...» Avec un haussement d’épaules résigné, elle récupéra une torche dans sa parka, une puissante petite Mag-Lite, et la glissa dans la poche sa veste en cuir. «Vous deux, dit-elle en lançant un coup d’oeil en direction de Sydney et Broots, je ne veux pas vous voir avant l’an prochain.» Elle tapota sa montre du bout de l’index. «Laissez-nous trois heures pour mettre la main sur ce que l’on est censé dénicher.»

Elle n’avait vraiment pas la moindre envie que les deux hommes soient là lorsque Jarod et elle trouveraient ce que le môme avait caché dans cette baraque. Dieu seul savait de quoi il pouvait s’agir – elle avait appris à se méfier de Jarod, et Gemini étant ce qu’il était, il ne lui restait plus qu’à se montrer tout aussi prudente à son endroit.

«En route, Superboy,» ordonna-t-elle.

Il se demanda à quel moment précisément il avait donné son accord pour faire les choses de la façon dont elle le décidait. Ca devait remonter à plus de vingt-cinq ans, à ce jour où elle s’était faufilée dans le labo de simulation alors que Sydney l’avait laissé seul à travailler sur un projet. Les ennuis avaient sérieusement commencé quand, avec un demi-sourire elle l’avait regardé dans le fond des yeux, prunelles bleues pétillantes ; ils s’étaient précisés quand elle lui avait annoncé qu’un groupe de scientifiques était en train de mener des expériences sur des souris blanches, deux niveaux plus bas, et qu’il leur fallait à tout prix libérer les rongeurs ; et ils s’étaient matérialisés quand Sydney avait découvert qu’ils avaient effectivement fait évader les petits animaux. Dommage, songea-t-il, qu’elle n’eut pas conservé au fil des ans cette commisération pour les cobayes du Centre.

Quoi qu’il en soit, cela remontait à bien trop longtemps pour que son accord tacite de l’époque fût encore valable.

Sauf qu’il n’avait rien de mieux à proposer...


	8. Chapitre 7

Ils avaient traversé le hall en suivant les indications de la carte fournie par Gemini, ils étaient entrés dans la bibliothèque par la porte principale et en étaient ressortis par une autre porte, plus petite, à l’arrière des rayonnages. Ils se trouvaient à présent dans un petit couloir, dans une partie de la maison où l’électricité n’avait pas été rétablie, si bien que Mlle Parker avait été obligée d’allumer sa torche. Elle l’avait dirigée vers le fac-similé de parchemin qu’étudiait Jarod, agacée de devoir se tenir si près du Caméléon sans pouvoir faire ce qu’elle aurait dû faire – lui passer les menottes qui se trouvaient accrochées près de son arme.

«Par là,» déclara Jarod. Du bout du doigt, il traça pour Parker le chemin sur la carte, puis lui désigna une petite porte. Qui, lorsque la jeune femme essaya de l’ouvrir, se révéla être verrouillée.

La première impulsion de Parker fut d’enfoncer la porte. Puis elle songea au jeu de clefs qu’elle avait reçu en même temps que les photos et elle le sortit de sa poche, le passa en revue, et finit par découvrir la clef adéquate.

«Ca me rappelle quelque chose,» releva Jarod tandis qu’elle faisait tourner la clef dans la serrure. Le pêne joua sans difficulté et Parker put pousser le battant. Elle avança sans se soucier de la perche qu’il venait de lui tendre et de sa tentative de signer la paix – une paix armée, de toute façon. «Le jour où tu t’es mis en tête d’aller récupérer ce bouquin dans le bureau de ton père, celui qu’il t’avait confisqué.»

Ils s’étaient faufilés jusque dans le bureau de M. Parker par tout ce que le Centre pouvait compter d’escaliers de secours, de couloirs de service et de conduits de ventilation, échappant à la vigilance des balayeurs, et de Sydney.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne pouvait pas, pourtant, avoir oublié, décida-t-il. Il s’était laissé entraîner dans cette histoire pour des raisons qui, toutes ces années après, lui demeuraient obscures. Parce qu’elle lui avait assuré que ce serait amusant – plus amusant que ce qu’il était en train de faire, en tout état de cause – parce qu’il n’avait encore jamais vu le bureau de M. Parker, parce qu’elle semblait tellement tenir à retrouver ce livre. Parce qu’il aurait fait n’importe quoi pour qu’elle continue à venir le voir, pour conserver ce contact avec un semblant de normalité. Parce qu’elle lui avait souri.

«Tu ne m’as jamais dit de quoi il s’agissait, d’ailleurs.

– Ce n’était pas une lecture de ton âge, rétorqua-t-elle en laissant la porte claquer derrière eux.

– On avait le même âge,» souligna-t-il.

Elle lui lança un regard entendu par-dessus son épaule et haussa brièvement les sourcils. Il aurait juré qu’elle venait d’étouffer un sourire, mais elle se ressaisit presque immédiatement. De toute évidence, quel qu’ait été son plaisir à les duper, aussi bien lui que son propre père, cela ne contrebalançait pas le fait de se retrouver coincée sur une île déserte.

«Ne commence pas, Jarod.

– A quoi ?» s’étonna-t-il.

Elle s’arrêta à une intersection, qui menait d’un côté à un couloir tortueux, de l’autre à un petit escalier raide, et elle l’interrogea du regard. Ils se trouvaient vraiment dans les entrailles du manoir. Sa Mag-Lite dessinait des ombres mouvantes sur les murs et le sol, et une vague odeur de moisi montait du plancher.

«L’escalier, indiqua-t-il, et elle commença à gravir les marches.

– A jouer au jeu de “ce qui est arrivé est de ta faute”.»

Au moins, songea-t-il estomaqué, ne pouvait-on pas lui reprocher de manquer d’aplomb.

«Excuse-moi, mais il me semble que c’est habituellement une de tes prérogatives.» Elle ne répondit pas. «Mais si tu veux embrayer sur ce sujet, je peux également te parler du jour où tu t’es mis en tête de chercher un cadavre dans le Centre. Ou du jour où tu as voulu modifier les droits d’accès du passe de Raines.»

Cette fois, elle sourit franchement.

«Reconnais que c’était un trait de génie. Nosferatu s’est retrouvé enfermé dans les archives une journée entière.»

Le trait de génie en question lui échappait ; on voyait bien que ce n’était pas elle que Sydney avait puni.

«Les souris blanches qu’il a fallu faire évader,» insista-t-il non sans rancoeur.

Elle s’immobilisa sans prévenir en plein milieu du petit escalier, si soudainement qu’il dut s’agripper à la rampe pour ne pas être déséquilibré. Elle se retourna, pivotant vivement sur ses talons, et le dévisagea.

«La glacière pleine qui pesait deux fois mon poids et que j’ai descendu sur dix étages parce que tu voulais voir de la neige,» lâcha-t-elle.

Cette fois, songea-t-elle en voyant son visage se défaire, elle pouvait se vanter de l’avoir déstabilisé, ce qui était loin de se produire tous les jours. Il la fixait, bouche entr’ouverte d’étonnement, toujours cramponné à la rampe, et ne sachant visiblement que répondre. Car dans son esprit, elle était toujours celle qui lui avait fait prendre des risques qu’elle ne partageait pas. Mais le souvenir de l’expression et de la réaction de Sydney lorsqu’il avait trouvé ladite glacière dans un coin du labo de simulation l’obligeait bien à revenir sur cette position. Tout comme les ruses de sioux qu’elle avait reconnu avoir employées pour arriver jusque là avec son fardeau. C’était moins la neige elle-même qui avait provoqué une colère froide chez le psychiatre que le fait que Parker avait réussi à introduire quelque chose en douce dans le Centre, et à le descendre jusque là. Une colère froide, ou réfléchit Jarod avec le recul, une terreur sans nom. Il avait renversé le contenu de la glacière en plein milieu du laboratoire et avait fourragé dedans, mains rougies, jusqu’à constater qu’il n’y avait que de la neige, uniquement cela et absolument rien d’autre. Puis, blême, il avait ordonné à Jarod de retourner dans sa chambre, et à Mlle Parker de monter dans le bureau de son père et de ne plus venir dans les sous-sols du Centre tant qu’elle n’en recevrait pas l’instruction – et si elle avait bien rejoint le bureau de son père, elle était également revenue dans le labo, en catimini, trois jours plus tard.

«Merci,» fut la seule réponse qui lui vint à l’esprit.

Elle ne détourna pas les yeux, mais la lueur dure dans son regard s’estompa ; la Mag-Lite trembla imperceptiblement dans sa main et, embarrassée par le souvenir, elle haussa les épaules.

«Jusqu’où faut-il monter ? demanda-t-elle, recouvrant son ton distant.

– Jusqu’au dernier étage.»

* * *  
* *

Ils gravirent la dernière volée de marches dans un silence et une chaleur étouffants. La chaufferie, qui permettait d’entretenir une température agréable dans une maison n’ayant pas été conçue pour ce type de chauffage, se trouvait tout en haut du manoir, et Gemini l’avait remise en service. Nul doute que pour obtenir rapidement un résultat décent dans le bas de la vieille demeure, le petit avait dû pousser ce truc à fond. C’était ce qui permettait à Sydney et Broots de se prélasser au chaud au rez-de-chaussée ; c’était également ce qui faisait que Jarod et elle arrivèrent dans les combles suant et soufflant.

«Si je mets la main sur ce gosse, fit Parker en s’essuyant le front d’un revers de manche, je l’envoie passer ses vacances au Sahara.»

Elle faillit buter dans Jarod qui était passé devant elle et qui, au lieu d’ouvrir la porte leur donnant accès aux combles, restait stupidement planté là.

«C’est fermé à clef, expliqua-t-il avant même qu’elle ait eu le temps d’ouvrir la bouche pour lui en faire le reproche.

– Quelle surprise,» marmonna la jeune femme.

Il sortit de sa poche le trousseau que, tout comme elle, il avait reçu et il essaya deux ou trois clefs avant de trouver la bonne. Il avait vraiment dû, songea-t-il, faire quelque chose de terrible pour mériter ça, crapahuter dans les couloirs et les escaliers poussiéreux d’une maison qui avait tout du château hanté en compagnie de Mlle Parker. Durant les rares instants où elle ne l’insultait pas ou ne l’accusait pas d’être responsable de tous les maux possibles, elle lui rappelait son enfance. Et c’étaient de curieux souvenirs ; de bons souvenirs, en dépit des circonstances, du contexte, de ce qu’il s’était passé ensuite. Si quelque chose dans son existence méritait le qualificatif de “doux-amer”, c’était bien cela.

Le battant s’écarta en grinçant doucement sur un petit couloir faiblement éclairé par la lucarne qui se trouvait à une de ses extrémités. Jarod sentit Parker se pencher par-dessus son épaule et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas bondir de côté. Il n’aimait pas, mais alors vraiment pas, qu’elle s’approche aussi près de lui aussi discrètement. Très mauvais pour sa liberté d’action. Elle s’en rendit compte car, lorsqu’il se tourna vers elle, elle lui décocha un petit sourire sarcastique, avant de diriger le pinceau de sa lampe vers la carte qu’il tenait toujours entre les mains. Ce qu’elle y vit ne lui plut guère : la piste s’arrêtait là.

«On est supposé fouiller ce couloir ?»

Elle leva sa Mag-Lite vers le plafond. Même si l’électricité avait été remise en service ici, il aurait été impossible d’allumer la lumière : aucune ampoule dans les quelques douilles qui pendaient au-dessus de leurs têtes. Et le corridor était vide, pas le moindre meuble, pas le moindre tableau, pas de tapis sur le sol, et les murs étaient peints. Rien qui put servir de cachette.

«Il ne nous a pas fait venir jusqu’ici sans raison, dit Jarod.

– Tu commences à parler comme Sydney.

– Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, à cet étage ? se contenta-t-il de demander en retour.

– Je croyais que tu connaissais le plan des lieux par coeur ?»

Il haussa les épaules.

«Qu’est-ce qu’il pourrait y avoir à cet étage qui ne se trouverait pas sur les plans ? insista-t-il.

– Rien. Une salle d’arts martiaux, la chaufferie et le grenier,» énuméra-t-elle avec assurance.

Tandis qu’elle parlait, elle balayait de sa lampe de poche l’espace devant eux, désignant brièvement chacune des pièces. Lorsque le rayon de lumière éclaira la porte du grenier, Parker s’immobilisa aussitôt : le faisceau aveuglant de la petite Mag-Lite baignait d’une lueur blanche et froide une lourde chaîne qui s’enroulait entre deux anneaux, un scellé dans le mur, l’autre dans la porte dont il aurait fallu une demi-douzaine de bâtons de dynamite pour la faire sauter.

Parker se pinça l’arrête du nez entre le pouce et l’index, tentant de contenir la migraine due à l’exaspération qu’elle sentait poindre, et sachant d’avance que c’était voué à l’échec.

«Voyons, dit-elle sur un ton lourd de sarcasme, quelle pièce peut bien être celle qui nous intéresse ?»

* * *  
* *

Dressée de toute sa hauteur, Parker regardait Jarod, non sans une certaine commisération, tandis qu'agenouillé devant la porte, il s'escrimait sur le cadenas et la chaîne qui leur défendaient l'accès au grenier. Ils avaient l’un et l’autre passé en revue leurs jeux de clefs respectifs pendant dix bonnes minutes avant que de devoir se rendre à l’évidence : ce ne serait pas si facile et, cette fois, il allait leur falloir gagner leur entrée.

Elle recula d'un pas pour mieux profiter de la vue. _Génie infoutu de forcer une serrure_ , songea-t-elle. Si elle avait dû immortaliser la scène et lui trouver un titre, celui-ci aurait convenu à la perfection.

Elle lui tapota l'épaule du bout des ongles. Il se contorsionna pour pouvoir la regarder sans avoir à retirer les petits bouts de métal qu'il avait fichés dans le cadenas.

«Laisse-moi faire, dit-elle avec condescendance.

– J’y suis presque.

– Tu as verrouillé cette porte, Jarod. Aucune chance qu’on parvienne à l’ouvrir en employant tes méthodes.

– Ce n’est pas moi qui ait installé ce cadenas. C’est lui.» S’il l’avait installé lui-même, il serait parvenu à l’ouvrir depuis longtemps.

«Tu vois une différence, dans l’immédiat ?»

A regret, conscient qu’elle n’avait pas tort mais ayant une assez bonne idée de la façon dont elle comptait s’y prendre, il se releva et s’écarta pour lui laisser la place, rempochant au passage les tiges métalliques. Elle sortit son arme de l’étui qu’elle portait au creux des reins, la saisit par le canon et, d’un coup de crosse, fit sauter les maillons. La chaîne tomba bruyamment sur le plancher.

«Elle est fichue, fit-il remarquer.

– Oui, et puis ? Tu espérais que j’allais m’en servir pour t’attacher ?»

Il fit un pas en avant pour pénétrer dans la pièce. Elle l’écarta sans ménagement et poussa la porte.

«Les dames d’abord.»

Elle examina prudemment le battant ; elle avait été bien trop souvent victime des plaisanteries de Jarod pour laisser celles de Gemini la mettre dans une situation impossible. Elle avait été bien inspirée de s’en inquiéter, estima-t-elle en constatant que quelqu’un s’était amusé à trafiquer la poignée et la serrure, si bien que la porte ne pouvait plus s’ouvrir que de l’extérieur. Qu’ils entrent tous les deux là-dedans et ils pourraient en ressortir... un jour.

Elle remit l’arme dans son étui et tendit sa Mag-Lite à Jarod.

«Eclaire-moi, ordonna-t-elle.

– Tu ne préfères pas que j’aille voir ce qu’il y a dans les cartons ?» Elle tourna la tête vers lui, le sourcil interrogateur. «Tu n’as pas peur que j’en profite pour t’enfermer là-dedans et filer ?»

Elle le dévisagea avec amusement.

«Je vais voir ce qu’il y a dans les cartons. Et je ne pense que tu vas sauter sur l’occasion pour me coincer dans ce trou, pas si tu tiens à savoir ce que je vais trouver. N’est-ce pas, Jarod ?»

Il approuva du menton ; elle avait bien appris sa leçon.

Il la laissa pénétrer tout à fait dans le grenier, se posta sur le seuil pour bloquer le battant en position ouverte, et il balaya l’espace devant eux du rayon de la lampe-torche. Un grenier des plus classiques, remarqua-t-il, avec de vieilles malles, un lot de boîtes de photographies et quelques meubles démantibulés. Parfaitement banal si l’on évitait de penser à ce que contenaient les malles, ce que montraient les photos, ce qu’impliquaient les meubles inutilisables.

En avançant en direction d’une des valises, Parker souleva un nuage de poussière dont les fines particules vinrent former une colonne scintillante dans la lumière de la torche. Elle se couvrit la bouche et le nez du revers de la main, essayant de ne pas tousser ni éternuer pour ne pas aggraver les choses.

«Il faut avoir l’esprit dérangé pour avoir l’idée d’attirer des gens dans un foutoir pareil, marmonna-t-elle. Et il faut avoir l’esprit dérangé pour y venir.»

Elle lutta contre l’envie de ressortir son arme, sachant très bien que Jarod interpréterait un geste aussi inutile comme la manifestation d’un sentiment d’insécurité. Mais le fait était qu’elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité. Et que si Jarod avait suivi l’entraînement réservé aux cadres supérieurs du Centre, il aurait compris pourquoi.

Elle repoussa ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et défit les boutons de sa veste en cuir. Qui aurait cru, pensa-t-elle en enjambant une boîte métallique, qu’elle passerait sa soirée de réveillon coincée dans la maison des horreurs en compagnie de trois gogos à fouiner dans de vieilles malles poussiéreuses à la recherche de Dieu savait quoi ? Il lui vint l’idée déprimante qu’elle ne se débarrasserait jamais de Jarod. Même si elle parvenait à le boucler vingt niveaux sous terre au Centre, il resterait l’enfant et, peu importaient promesses et menaces, elle refuserait de le traquer. Et Jarod le savait très bien.

Le plancher grinça sous ses talons hauts et, au-dessus de sa tête, quelque chose remua. Elle leva les yeux : un berceau en osier, drapé dans un reste de mousseline blanche, se balançait nonchalamment, mis en mouvement par le léger courant d’air qui provenait du couloir.

Elle sentit, fixés sur elle, les yeux de Jarod qui essayait de deviner ce qu’il se passait dans la demi-pénombre.

«Parker, tout va bien ?

– Malheureusement pour toi, oui. Eclaire plus sur la droite,» ajouta-t-elle.

Le faisceau de la Mag-Lite se déplaça, créant brièvement une zone d’ombre juste devant Parker. Elle trébucha, se rattrapa comme elle put et reprit son équilibre – nul doute que Superboy allait apprécier la cascade à sa juste valeur. Au même moment, le berceau oscilla avec un peu plus de force et se détacha de l’anneau qui le maintenait au plafond.

«Attention !»

Jarod réagit d’instinct, incapable de distinguer ce qui allait chuter sur la jeune femme, et il la rejoignit d’un bond pour la pousser hors de la trajectoire de l’objet. Ils retombèrent durement sur le sol sale, l’un à côté de l’autre, les mains meurtries par le choc. Le berceau s’écrasa à un mètre d’eux dans un grincement d’osier torturé.

«Ca va ? lui demanda-t-il, le bras déjà tendu vers elle pour l’aider.

– La porte, crétin !»

Elle essaya de se dégager de la prise de Jarod qui, en voulant l’aider à se relever, ne faisait que la gêner, et elle se propulsa en direction de la porte. Le battant était en train de se refermer en couinant de façon sinistre mais en prenant tout son temps et, à l’instant où elle effleura du bout des doigts le bois rugueux, le mécanisme de fermeture joua.

Sans doute la seule chose qui fonctionnait correctement ici.


	9. Chapitre 8

«Où est ma torche ?» siffla Parker dans la direction approximative de Jarod.

La pièce baignait dans un noir d’encre et elle ne put discerner le mouvement qu’il esquissa en guise de réponse.

«Je l’ai.

– Sans vouloir me montrer trop directive, serait-ce trop te demander que de l’allumer ?» ironisa-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement.

«Elle est cassée.»

Elle était déjà trop en colère, et la réponse ne fit qu’en rajouter, pour se rendre compte que Jarod avait le bon goût de paraître embarrassé.

«Cassée ?»

Elle l’entendit se lever et venir dans sa direction en prenant soin de ne pas s’étaler sur les cartons qui encombraient le sol.

«Quand on est tombé, expliqua-t-il. Elle s’est cassée.»

Quand _il_ les avait fait tomber, _il_ l’avait cassée, corrigea-t-elle in petto, sa mauvaise humeur atteignant un palier supplémentaire. Et _comment_ , au nom du ciel, avait-il réussi l’exploit bousiller une Mag-Lite ?

Il s’immobilisa, estima-t-il, à cinquante centimètres de la porte. Parker n’était pas très loin de lui, bien qu’il ne lui fût pas possible de la voir : il l’entendait respirer et il sentait la chaleur qu’elle dégageait. Elle respirait fort et avait très chaud, ce qui était indéniablement mauvais signe.

«Félicitations ! La soirée s’annonce de mieux en mieux.

– Désolé d’avoir voulu t’aider, Mlle Parker, se rebiffa-t-il. Quelque chose allait te tomber dessus, tu aurais peut-être préféré que je laisse ce truc t’assommer ?

– Ce “truc” était un berceau en osier. Qu’est-ce que tu voulais qu’un berceau en osier me fasse ?

– Ca aurait pu te blesser, répondit-il sur un ton de dignité offensée.

– J’ai la tête dure,» hurla-t-elle, au comble de l’exaspération.

Jarod haussa les épaules, sachant d’expérience que le mieux à faire était d’attendre que l’orage se calme. Il y avait un point sur lequel il était d’accord avec elle de A à Z : elle avait effectivement la tête dure. Il avança vers la porte, les mains tendues devant lui à la recherche d’un loquet ou d’une poignée qui leur aurait échappé. Il ne trouva rien de tel ; en revanche, en tâtonnant, il entra en contact avec quelque chose de moelleux et de chaud, contact qui tira une exclamation étouffée du fond de la gorge de Parker. Elle fit un bond en arrière et repoussa son bras du tranchant de la main.

Il se sentit rougir et se détesta pour cela car le geste était involontaire, une authentique maladresse de sa part, et il n’avait aucune raison de se sentir embarrassé. Il ne savait même pas ce qu’il avait bien pu toucher, en réalité, bien qu’il soupçonnait qu’il était préférable d’éviter d’en faire la remarque.

«Je vérifiais s’il n’y avait pas une poignée,» s’excusa-t-il. Le sang s’était mis à circuler plus vite dans ses doigts, une sensation déconcertante mais agréable.

«Ce n’en était pas une, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

– Désolé.»

En dépit de l’obscurité, elle n’eut aucun peine à trouver sa main et à l’agripper ; elle lui crocheta l’auriculaire et le tordit douloureusement.

«Profite encore de l’occasion pour me tripoter, et tu auras une bonne raison d’être désolé.»

Il se frotta la main lorsqu’elle le relâcha. Curieux comme son sadisme refaisait rapidement surface dès lors qu’elle se sentait acculée d’une façon ou d’une autre.

D’un coup de pied exaspéré, elle se débarrassa d’un lambeau de mousseline qui était resté accroché à son talon, puis elle se tourna vers la porte pour essayer de trouver une prise sur le bois rugueux. N’y parvenant pas, elle lâcha une bordée de jurons et d’imprécations qui, même après ces trois années et demie de liberté, laissa Jarod songeur sur l’étendue de leurs vocabulaires respectifs. Finalement, consciente de la futilité de sa réaction, elle se mit à tambouriner contre le battant.

«Tu vas te faire mal,» laissa-t-il tomber. Aucune trace de défi ni de paternalisme, ni de quoi que ce soit dans sa voix qui aurait pu donner une prise à la colère de Parker. Il énonçait simplement un fait. Il sentit qu’elle se tournait vers lui, et automatiquement, il fit passer ses mains dans son dos. Bien qu’à y réfléchir, se présenter sans défense n’était peut-être pas une bonne idée.

«Soit je frappe sur la porte, soit c’est sur toi. Choisis.

– Il n’y aucune chance que Sydney et Broots nous entendent, la raisonna-t-il, peu désireux de lui servir de punching-ball. Tout ce que l’on peut faire, c’est attendre. S’ils ne nous voient pas revenir, ils vont nous chercher.»

Elle lui lança un coup d’œil méfiant, mais il faisait trop noir et ses yeux n’étaient pas encore assez habitués à l’obscurité pour qu’elle puisse deviner son expression. Ce soudain simulacre de passivité ne lui ressemblait pas beaucoup.

«Bien sûr, approuva-t-elle, je me demandais juste par laquelle des quarante-huit pièces réparties sur trois étages ils vont commencer leurs recherches avant d’arriver dans les combles.»

Sans doute n’était-ce pas le moment de lui rappeler que les deux hommes ne commenceraient pas à se préoccuper de leur sort avant trois bonnes heures, parce qu’elle leur en avait donné l’ordre. Parker n’aimait pas beaucoup qu’on lui mette le nez dans ses erreurs d’appréciation – en particulier qu’il lui mette, lui, le nez dans ses erreurs d’appréciation – et si, en temps habituel il prenait un certain plaisir à la provoquer en le faisant, il ne sentait pas d’humeur à jouer à cela ce soir. Pas avec l’idée qu’ils allaient rester là pendant quelques heures, il n’était pas masochiste.

Il haussa les épaules et entreprit de se déplacer avec prudence dans le grenier. Elle perçut le mouvement, le déplacement d’air et de chaleur, et tendit le bras mais un instant trop tard pour l’empêcher de s’éloigner.

«Eh, reste là !

– Je ne me souvenais pas que tu avais peur du noir, Parker ?

– Très drôle.»

Elle se guida à sa voix pour le suivre, refusant de le laisser prendre le large. Il faisait noir. Si elle ne pouvait pas le surveiller de visu, elle voulait au moins qu’il reste assez proche d’elle pour qu’elle sache où il était et ce qu’il faisait.

«Fais attention au...»

Elle trébucha sur un tapis roulé et couché en travers du sol et elle tomba à genoux, se meurtrissant de nouveau les mains, ainsi que les genoux pour faire bonne mesure.

«... tapis,» acheva-t-il d’une voix faussement navrée.

Elle lui ferait payer ça ; elle ne savait pas encore comment, mais elle lui ferait payer ça et tout le reste. Elle n’était pas le genre de personne qui acceptait sans broncher de se retrouver verrouillée avec un dingue dans un grenier noir et sale, en particulier un soir comme celui-ci. Elle s’assit sur le tapis et se frotta les genoux, à la recherche d’un accroc dans son pantalon en cuir, prête à ajouter ça sur la note de Jarod.

«Mlle Parker, tu t’es fait mal ?» demanda-t-il, inquiet de ne pas l’entendre l’injurier ou l’accuser de l’avoir fait exprès – ce en quoi elle n’aurait pas eu tout à fait tort. Il commença à regretter de ne pas l’avoir avertie à temps pour le tapis. Il adorait la mettre dans des colères noires ; mais il ne voulait pas la blesser, ni physiquement ni mentalement. Dieu savait qu’elle l’avait suffisamment été.

Parker remit en place les bretelles de son caraco en cachemire et repoussa ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Plutôt intéressant de constater que le rat de laboratoire de Sydney se faisait du souci à son propos, et agréable de le savoir dans l’expectative. Elle prolongea l’instant pendant quelques secondes.

«Juste en face de toi, poursuivit-il sur le même ton, il y a un canapé. A environ deux mètres.» Il hésita un court instant avant d’ajouter : «Tu as besoin d’aide ?»

Il ne pouvait pas sincèrement espérer qu’elle s’abaisserait à répondre à une telle question. Elle se contenta de plisser les yeux pour essayer de discerner les formes dans la pénombre, sans succès.

«Comment se fait-il que tu saches où sont les choses ? demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.

– J’ai une bonne mémoire, tu te souviens ?»

Elle aussi, elle avait une bonne mémoire. Il n’allait pas s’en tirer comme ça. Cependant, elle voulait bien le croire à propos du sofa, elle le connaissait : il pensait qu’elle s’était peut-être blessée et qu’elle refusait de le reconnaître. Elle ne se releva pas ; ridicule pour ridicule, elle se mit à quatre pattes et progressa sans se presser, ses mains tâtant l’espace devant elle. Elle parvint enfin à s’accrocher à quelque chose qui ressemblait à un pied de fauteuil.

Sauf que le quelque chose bougea.

Elle ferma les yeux avec résignation et laissa la main de Jarod saisir la sienne et la retirer de sa jambe. Très chevalier servant à présent qu’il avait remporté la manche, il l’aida à se redresser et à s’installer dans le canapé. Elle le laisser faire sans émettre la moindre protestation, de plus en plus déprimée. Elle n’était pas supposée se trouver ici. Elle était supposée être dans un endroit agréable, dans la sublime robe haute couture qu’elle avait fait faire pour l’occasion, une flûte de champagne à la main et en compagnie de _n’importe quel être, humain ou non, autre que Jarod_. Elle commençait à penser que même son cinglé de frère aurait pu faire l’affaire.

«Je croyais que tu avais dit, pas de tripotage ?» souligna Jarod avec une remarquable imitation d’innocence.

Elle le foudroya du regard, ce qui n’eut aucun effet puisqu’il ne pouvait la voir, et elle s’affala contre le dossier, les mains et la bouche pleines de poussière.

«Tu l’as fait exprès.

– Tu veux parler du fait que je m’emploie à faire de ta vie un enfer, ironisa-t-il, où tu as un événement particulier en tête ?

– Nous enfermer dans ce grenier. Ca, tu l’as fait exprès.

– Pourquoi aurais-je fait ça ?»

Et pourquoi s’imaginait-elle qu’il se serait infligé le calvaire de s’enfermer avec elle là-dedans ? Il jugea plus avisé de ne pas poser cette question-là.

Elle haussa les épaules et fouilla les poches de sa veste en cuir à la recherche de quelque chose d’utile. Elle n’avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être mais elle chercha malgré tout ; elle avait besoin d’agir d’une façon ou d’une autre. Elle récupéra un petit foulard en soie et, à contrecœur, s’en servit pour s’essuyer le visage et les mains.

«Pas toi, maugréa-t-elle. Lui. Mais ça ne fait aucune différence.

– Sauf que lui, tu as essayé de le faire évader du Centre et que, moi, tu essayes de m’y ramener. Tu m’excuseras, mais je trouve que la différence est de taille.»

Elle secoua la tête. C’était dans des moments pareils qu’elle regrettait d’avoir arrêté de fumer.

«Vous êtes physiquement identiques. Vous êtes mentalement identiques. Vous êtes génétiquement identiques.» Elle marqua une pause et ajouta : «Vous avez le même goût pour les blagues débiles.

– Mais je ne suis pas lui et il n’est pas moi. Tu le sais très bien, et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t’obstines à faire comme si ce n’était pas le cas.»

Elle haussa les épaules et fit machine arrière. Elle n’avait aucune envie de poursuivre cette conversation. Elle savait très bien pourquoi elle se comportait ainsi, et elle soupçonnait Jarod de le savoir également. Il était un génie après tout, n’est-ce pas ? Il était beaucoup plus facile, non pas d’accepter la situation – c’était impossible – mais de la supporter, en considérant Jarod et l’enfant comme de simples expériences scientifiques.

Un frisson la secoua tout entière à cette simple idée. Elle en était incapable, elle en avait déjà eu la preuve.

«Tu as froid ?» lui demanda Jarod avec sollicitude.

Elle regretta de ne pouvoir voir son expression. Il se comportait bizarrement, c’était moins les paroles elles-mêmes que le ton, et elle se demandait ce que cela cachait et où il voulait en venir.

Elle avait froid. Elle avait toujours froid. Même lorsqu’elle avait été obligée de le poursuivre au fin fond de la Floride ou en plein désert sous un soleil de plomb, elle avait eu froid. Il ne s’agissait pas d’un froid qui pouvait être apaisé par un bon feu de cheminée, un gros pull-over et une tasse de thé, toutefois. C’était une sensation bien plus primaire, qui lui venait de très loin, d’une enfance passée dans des couloirs semblant glacés même quand ils étaient surchauffés, et que rien, jamais, ne pouvait atténuer. Extérieurement, elle pouvait bien suer et transpirer ; intérieurement, elle grelottait et savait qu’elle grelotterait longtemps encore.

«Il fait pas loin de vingt-six ou vingt-sept degrés là-dedans. Explique-moi par quel miracle je pourrais avoir froid ? dit-elle durement, sur la défensive.

– Moi, j’ai froid. J’ai toujours froid, laissa-t-il tranquillement tomber, en écho à ses propres pensées. On ne peut pas grandir au Centre et se sentir autrement, Mlle Parker.»

Elle serra les dents et se rencogna tout contre l’accoudoir, essayant de s’éloigner le plus possible de lui, de la chaleur qu’elle sentait rayonner dans sa direction. Elle ne voulait pas de ça, elle ne voulait pas qu’il l’approche, qu’il entre dans sa tête. Il était doué pour entrer dans la tête des gens, mais il n’aurait pas accès à la sienne. Pas si elle refusait de le laisser faire, pas si elle pouvait l’éviter.

«Le cobaye de Sydney a vraiment manqué d’affection, n’est-ce pas ?» Elle regretta les paroles au moment où elle les prononçait mais elle fut incapable de les retenir.

Il laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré. C’était sans espoir. Plus il s’efforçait de se comporter gentiment avec elle, de lui montrer qu’il pouvait la comprendre, plus elle devenait sèche et brusque, se retranchant derrière ses murs. A croire qu’elle préférait qu’il la tourmente et la rende folle de rage ; sans doute le préférait-elle effectivement. Il savait très bien pourquoi elle se comportait ainsi – Dieu préserve Mlle Parker de laisser un être humain l’approcher – mais elle aurait pu faire un effort au moins ce soir.

«Je me doute que ce n’est pas ce que tu avais prévu, lança-t-il sur ton excédé, mais aussi étrange que celui puisse te sembler, je n’avais pas non plus l’intention de passer cette soirée enfermé avec toi dans un grenier, Parker. Ce n’est pas ma définition de la nuit de réveillon idéale.»

Il s’en voulut de lui laisser entendre qu’elle était parvenu à le toucher, à le pousser à bout. Ce n’était pas ainsi que les choses étaient supposées se passer, normalement c’était lui qui devait la pousser à bout. C’étaient ça, les règles de leur jeu.

Cette fois, elle se laissa aller à sourire ; il aurait été bien incapable de dire pourquoi mais sans même la voir, il savait qu’elle souriait.

Elle s’étira et s’installa plus confortablement sur le canapé.

«Je te trouve presque supportable lorsque tu arrêtes de jouer les parangons de vertu.

– Si au moins tu portais cette incroyable robe que tu as fait faire pour l’occasion,» ajouta-t-il d’un ton suggestif.

Elle rentra aussitôt dans sa coquille et se raidit. Il devina que son sourire venait de disparaître aussi rapidement qu’il était apparu. Elle se replia sur elle-même, de cette façon qui la rendait inaccessible à qui que ce soit, lui compris.

«Garde ce genre de commentaires douteux pour tes conquêtes du dimanche, si tu veux bien,» le rembarra-t-elle sur un ton sec.

Tout autre considération mise à part, songea-t-il malicieusement, la robe en question _était_ incroyable et il aurait aimé voir Parker dedans. Rien de personnel dans cette histoire, toutefois, juste une petite vanité de créateur. Après tout, il avait dessiné ce qu’elle aurait dû porter ce soir si elle avait été... ailleurs. Devait-il lui dire ? Il ne s’interrogea pas longtemps, la réponse était évidente. C’était une des choses qu’il valait mieux qu’elle n’apprenne pas s’il voulait repartir avec toutes ses dents. Il avait seulement voulu lui faire cadeau, et il n’était pas facile de trouver une idée pour une personne qui avait besoin de tant et acceptait si peu de la part d’autrui.

«Et maintenant ?» lui demanda-t-elle.

Ses yeux commençaient à s’accoutumer à l’obscurité, il pouvait deviner qu’elle s’était tournée vers lui en posant sa question. Ce qu’il ne devinait pas, c’était ce qu’elle attendait de lui.

«Et maintenant quoi ?

– Tu n’as pas un petit tour de passe-passe pour nous sortir de là ? C’est comme ça que ça fonctionne d’habitude, non ?

– Comme tu l’as si bien fait remarquer tout à l’heure, aucune chance que l’on parvienne à sortir de là en employant mes méthodes. Il connaît tous mes trucs et il sait comment je raisonne.» Il haussa les épaules. «Tu avais raison.»

Elle fit la grimace.

«Curieusement, ça ne me fait pas plaisir. Pourtant, en temps normal, je donnerais six mois de ma vie pour t’entendre dire ça.»

Elle agita les pans de sa veste, recherchant désespérément un peu d’air frais. Elle tendit l’oreille, écouta la respiration de Jarod. Il n’aimait pas être enfermé quelque part, le gosse aurait pourtant dû comprendre ce genre de choses et en tenir compte. Il ne manquerait plus qu’il lui fasse une crise de claustrophobie ! Mais le souffle près d’elle était calme et détendu, peut-être un peu rapide en raison de la chaleur et de la situation. Nettement plus calme et détendu que le sien, en tout état de cause.

«Il veut nous faire comprendre quelque chose. Vos cerveaux tordus fonctionnent bien de la même façon, marmonna-t-elle. Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne pouvez pas dire simplement ce que vous avez à dire, au lieu de toujours mettre les gens dans des situations impossibles ?»

Elle non plus n’aimait pas être enfermée. Une atteinte indigne à sa liberté de mouvement. Et non, le paradoxe ne la gênait pas le moins du monde.

«Ce serait moins drôle,» dit-il sereinement.

Elle se demanda s’il était sérieux ; elle se demanda s’ils allaient rester bouclés ici longtemps car, si cela s’éternisait un tant soit peu, l’un d’eux aurait des ennuis.

«Je me tords de rire, dit-elle, glaciale. Intérieurement.»

Elle se leva et fit un ou deux tours sur elle-même, incapable de rester immobile, inactive, une seconde de plus. Tant mieux pour Jarod s’il pouvait attendre, tranquillement installé dans son fauteuil, que les choses se passent, mais elle, elle n’avait pas été élevée ainsi. Elle se mit à faire les cent pas devant le sofa. Ses talons martelaient le sol, soulevant un nuage de poussière, un son qui devint rapidement assourdissant dans le silence pesant du grenier. Elle pouvait peut-être faire ça en morse, pensa-t-il : SOS. Sydney et Broots se dirigeraient au bruit.

«Attention au tapis,» lui conseilla-il sur un ton moqueur.

Il bougea juste à temps pour éviter le coup de pied qu’elle lança dans sa direction et il songea qu’il ferait bien de ne pas trop la provoquer. Elle semblait avoir besoin d’action et, faute de mieux, elle pourrait bien se rabattre sur lui pour en avoir.

Il la sentit soudain s’immobiliser et se tourner vers la porte. Sans pourtant la voir, il devina qu’elle se figeait, réfléchissait, puis glissait une main sous sa veste en cuir, ses doigts trouvant sans peine la crosse du Smith & Wesson rangé dans l’étui accroché à sa ceinture.

«Tirer sur la porte ? en déduisit-il. Brillante idée. On ne sait pas si le plafond est solide, alors avec un peu de chance, il nous tombera sur la tête.»

Il perçut son hésitation avant qu’elle ne remette l’arme en place.

«Curieux que tu saches exactement ce que je pense au moment où je le pense. Je croyais que tu étais le Caméléon et qu’Angelo était l’éponge. Pas l’inverse.

– Angelo n’est pas une éponge,» fit-il pour défendre son ancien compagnon de captivité, tout en étant conscient que Parker avait raison. Et en ce moment précis, il était content d’être lui-même un Caméléon et non une éponge. Parker pouvait être... pénible.

«Eh ! lâcha-t-elle soudain, triomphante. Il y a un vasistas dans le plafond, près du mur du fond. On n’est pas obligés de rester dans le noir en attendant que Sydney et Broots se réveillent et nous retrouvent.»

Il se redressa sur le sofa, considérant les paroles de la jeune femme. Cela semblait être une bonne idée, mais il se souvenait de leur enfance commune au Centre. Elle avait souvent des idées qui, initialement, semblaient bonnes, et amusantes en plus, jusqu’au moment où il se révélait qu’il était le seul à en subir les conséquences.

«S’il y avait un vasistas, releva-t-il, on aurait un peu plus de lumière que ça.

– Mais non. Il a neigé, la neige s’accumule toujours dessus et ça coupe la lumière. Il suffit d’ouvrir et de nettoyer la vitre.

– D’accord,» soupira-t-il.

Il se leva, prêt à faire ce qu’elle lui demanderait pour l’aider. Si cela pouvait la dissuader ne serait-ce que dix minutes de l’abreuver de commentaires sarcastiques, il était volontaire. Ils parcoururent du regard le plafond au-dessus du mur du fond, à la recherche d’un rectangle légèrement plus clair que le reste de la charpente.

«Là,» remarqua Jarod en pointant une zone grisâtre. Même mansardé, le plafond était encore trop haut pour que l’un d’eux puisse l’atteindre et faire jouer le mécanisme du vasistas. L’idée avait quelque chose de satisfaisant. «Tu vas devoir monter sur mes épaules si tu veux ouvrir cette fenêtre, Mlle Parker.»

Nul doute que cela allait lui donner à réfléchir : Parker était peu versée dans ce genre d’exercice, moins encore s’il devait être l’un des deux partenaires. Il commença à se réinstaller tranquillement dans le canapé, juste à temps pour recevoir sur les genoux sa veste. Il saisit le vêtement au vol, submergé par une senteur de cuir, de parfum et une odeur particulière à la jeune femme, unique, bizarrement troublante. Il déposa la veste près de lui, presque à regret, et leva un regard inquisiteur vers Parker, oubliant qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

«Tu attends une invitation à ton nom ?

– Ca te dérange à ce point de rester dans le noir ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tellement à ouvrir ce truc ?»

On était le trente et un décembre. Le jour de l’année où il avait le moins envie de se casser quelque chose en pratiquant une séance d’équilibrisme pour la gloire. Parker de son côté, ne devait pas voir les choses de la sorte car elle le saisit par le col de sa chemise, visant avec une précision remarquable en dépit de la pénombre, et elle le tira vers elle, si près que là, il put voir son regard briller, percevoir le faible halo que dégageait sa peau pâle.

«Je ne suis pas une couch potato. Je ne me sens pas d’humeur à rester affalée dans ce canapé à attendre que Sydney et Broots jouent leurs rôles de preux chevaliers.

– Comme tu voudras, mais si tout ça tourne mal, ne t’en prends pas à moi.»

Résigné, il lui posa la main sur le coude pour ne pas la perdre dans le noir, tout en restant à bonne distance ; elle se raidit mais ne le repoussa pas. Ils parvinrent à traverser le grenier sans trébucher sur un des multiples obstacles et ils s’arrêtèrent juste sous la petite fenêtre. La couche de neige était trop épaisse pour que les rayons de la lune puissent leur parvenir mais elle dispensait du fait de sa clarté un faible rayonnement. Les mains sur les hanches, le nez en l’air, ils évaluèrent la distance. Haut, songea-t-elle, mais elle n’allait pas reculer maintenant.

«Comment se fait-il...» Il se décida, inconscient de ce qu’il risquait, à poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu’elle avait parlé du vasistas. «... que tu te souviennes aussi précisément où se trouve cette fenêtre ?»

Il perçut son mouvement de recul, sa répugnance à lui répondre puis, toute réflexion faite, la vague d’amusement qui la saisit.

«Lors de l’entraînement, murmura-t-elle d’une voix volontairement rauque et lente, j’ai passé pas mal de temps ici avec un des autres stagiaires.»

Jarod fronça les sourcils. Un frisson lui courut dans le dos, mais il aurait été incapable de dire pourquoi. Une réaction instinctive, purement physiologique, à une allusion qu’il le dépassait.

«Pour quoi faire ?» demanda-t-il en toute innocence.

Elle partit d’un de ses rires sans retenu qui le blessaient profondément car il ne les comprenait pas.

«Pour un génie, Jarod...»

Parfait, cette fois, il avait compris. Il haussa les épaules et décida que c’était tant mieux pour elle si l’entraînement avait eu ses aspects distrayants. Quelque chose qu’il n’avait pas connu, pour sa part, quel que fût le sens que l’on voulait donner à distrayant.

«Tu n’as pas changé d’avis ? demanda-t-il pour couper court.

– Tu me fais tomber, siffla-t-elle en guise de réponse, et tu me supplieras de laisser Raines et Lyle s’occuper de toi.»


	10. Chapitre 9

Il s’adossa contre le mur et lui présenta ses mains jointes, comme s’il allait l’aider à se mettre en selle. Sans s’inquiéter un instant de savoir si elle risquait de lui faire mal – elle le pourchassait depuis presque quatre ans, après tout, elle était bien placée pour savoir dans quelle forme éblouissante il se trouvait – elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de Jarod, la pointe de sa botte sur ses doigts entrecroisés, et se prépara à pousser sur son autre jambe pour se hisser vers le plafond. Et se rendit compte qu’il était collé contre elle et qu’elle était collée contre lui, une intimité bien supérieure à ce qu’ils avaient pu connaître depuis trois ans et demi, bien supérieure même à ce qu’ils avaient pu connaître durant toutes ces années passées au Centre. Elle devint soudain terriblement consciente des avant-bras pressés contre son mollet et du souffle chaud qui lui balayait l’oreille. Pour une raison dont elle n’avait pas idée, mais qui avait plutôt intérêt à être bonne, Jarod disjoignit ses doigts et elle manqua de se retrouver une fois encore par terre par sa faute. Il eut juste le temps de la rattraper par le coude ; il la releva sans ménagement, les doigts étroitement serrés autour de son bras.

«Fais attention !» marmonnèrent-ils dans un bel ensemble.

Au moins étaient-ils d’accord sur ce point.

«Mon pied a glissé, aboya-t-elle, ce qui ne serait pas arrivé si tu n’avais pas bougé.

– J’ai cru que tu étais prête.»

Elle leva les yeux au plafond, non pour regarder le vasistas, mais en manifestation de son agacement.

«Et pendant toutes ces années, ils ont cru entraîner le Caméléon ultime !» Elle se rendit compte qu’il lui tenait toujours le bras et elle se libéra d’une secousse. «J’ai une idée, Jarod, fais comme si j’étais en train de te poursuivre. Tes petites combines fonctionnent toujours, quand je suis en train de te poursuivre.»

Il se demanda pourquoi, au nom du ciel, il acceptait de se prêter à cela. Elle voulait ouvrir ce satané vasistas pour avoir de la lumière ? Parfait pour elle, qu’elle se débrouille. Evidemment, s’il ne l’aidait pas, elle allait transformer les heures à venir en enfer sur terre.

«Dès que tu auras fini de babiller, répliqua-t-il en employant à dessin un terme infantilisant, on pourra essayer de nouveau.»

Il attendit, les mains en étrier, et regretta dans l’instant cette dernière pique. Elle prit de nouveau appui sur ses épaules et, poussant fort sur sa jambe libre, se servit de ses mains comme d’un marchepied. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à retenir une exclamation et, sous la brutalité de l’impulsion, ses poumons se vidèrent de leur oxygène. L’escrime, songea-t-il. Des années de pratique de l’escrime et le fait qu’elle le pourchassait à travers le pays depuis presque quatre ans, et en plus elle avait arrêté de fumer. Elle était en grande forme.

Elle posa un genou sur son épaule et réussit à attraper quelque chose au plafond pour se stabiliser.

Et il réalisa dans quelle situation précaire il se trouvait, le visage pressé contre sa cuisse, dont il sentait jouer les muscles tandis qu’elle bataillait contre le loquet du vasistas. Il ferma un instant les yeux, en proie à un curieux vertige, puis les rouvrit en priant pour ne pas la laisser tomber. Elle y survivrait certainement, mais lui y laisserait sa peau. Le genou le blessait en s’enfonçant dans son épaule – et Seigneur, elle avait les os aussi pointus que le nez et la langue ! – et le talon de la botte qui reposait encore entre ses mains lui sciait les doigts, mais loin de lui l’idée de s’en plaindre. Ca lui permettait d’éviter de penser combien Parker était étroitement pressée contre lui.

Elle chancela sur ses épaules, et il l’entendit pester contre lui et en déduisit qu’il avait dû la déséquilibrer. En représailles, elle s’agrippa à ses cheveux pour retrouver son assise et ne le lâcha plus. De sa main libre, elle s’escrimait sur la poignée de la fenêtre, sans grand succès jusqu’à présent.

«Tu sais, Parker, lança-t-il avec désinvolture, tu n’es pas aussi légère qu’on pourrait le croire.»

Ca, songea-t-elle, ça signifiait qu’il commençait à fatiguer et qu’il aurait bien voulu qu’elle descende de son perchoir.

«C’est bloqué, répliqua-t-elle en ignorant sa requête implicite.

– Bien sûr que c’est bloqué. Personne n’est venu ici depuis au moins dix ans.

– Personne à part ton double génétique.»

Il essaya de lever la tête vers elle pour voir ce qu’elle trafiquait ; elle prit alors conscience de l’endroit où se trouvait le menton de Superboy et décida qu’en fin de compte, l’obscurité avait ses points positifs. Le fait qu’il ne pouvait pas la voir en train de virer au cramoisi, par exemple.

«Je...,» commença-t-elle, mais elle s’interrompit aussitôt. Juste à l’instant où elle allait jeter l’éponge, la poignée accepta enfin de tourner et le pêne joua dans son logement. «Ca fonctionne,» reprit-elle.

Il lui fallut forcer et tirer sur la poignée pour décoller le cadre du vasistas. La fenêtre s’ouvrait vers l’intérieur, ce qui lui facilitait les choses aujourd’hui comme quinze ans plus tôt, et elle réussit à dégager le cadre. Une bouffée d’air pur et glacé s’abattit sur elle, et elle inspira avec délice.

Puis ce furent les dix centimètres de neige tout aussi glacée recouvrant le vasistas qui s’abattirent sur ses épaules nues et elle poussa une exclamation, saisie par le froid. Sous elle, protégé par la veste qu’il avait eu le bon sens de ne pas enlever, Jarod se mit à rire ouvertement. Elle tenta bien de le rappeler à l’ordre en s’accrochant à ses cheveux avec assez de force pour le scalper, mais l’idée de Parker douchée à la neige gelée valait largement la sanction.

«Tu descends, maintenant ? demanda-t-il en s’efforçant de ne pas trop osciller.

– Je referme ce truc d’abord, à moins que tu n’aies envie de geler !»

Elle dut forcer pour fermer le vasistas comme elle avait dû forcer pour l’ouvrir mais, constata-t-il, elle avait raison, au moins n’étaient-ils plus à présent dans le noir. Elle se laissa glisser de ses épaules et il amortit la descente en la retenant par la taille. Pendant quelques secondes, ils restèrent immobiles, essayant de retrouver leur souffle, éclairés par la lueur argentée de la lune et des étoiles. Curieux, songea-t-il en la fixant, qu’il eut à ce point oublié l’effet que son regard pouvait avoir sur lui, cette sensation que tous les murs autour de lui venaient de tomber. Il parvint à réunir suffisamment ses idées pour composer une phrase et proposer :

«Tu dois être trempée, je peux te prêter ma chemise, si tu veux.»

Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, assez près pour qu’il sente sa respiration sur sa joue. Il faillit fermer les yeux mais quelque chose dans les vibrations qu’elle dégageait l’en dissuada.

«Jarod, dit-elle tout doucement, si tu ne retires pas ton bras de ma taille tout de suite, je te brise les doigts un à un.»

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite le sens de sa réponse, ni ce que cela impliquait. Lorsque la notion eut atteint son cerveau, il retira prudemment sa main et recula d’un pas.

«Je suppose, en déduisit-il, que cela signifie que tu ne veux pas de la chemise ?»

Parker lui lança un regard noir. La chair de poule lui hérissait la peau des épaules et des bras, mais la micro-avalanche n’avait pas touché son pantalon ni son débardeur en cachemire.

«Mes vêtements ne sont pas mouillés,» dit-elle en rassemblant le peu de dignité qui lui restait.

Elle ajusta la ceinture de son pantalon, vérifiant que Jarod n’avait pas profité de la situation pour lui subtiliser son Smith & Wesson, remit quelques mèches de cheveux en place, puis elle tourna la tête dans sa direction et le fixa dans la lueur vacillante qui leur arrivait de l’extérieur, le mettant au défi de poursuivre cette conversation. Elle sentait encore la chaleur des mains et des épaules du petit monstre sur ses genoux, ses jambes et sa taille, et elle n’était plus très sûre, tout d’un coup, de ce qu’elle lui reprochait – l’avoir attrapée ou l’avoir libérée lorsqu’elle le lui avait ordonné. C’était une sensation extrêmement...

Elle prit conscience de son raisonnement et elle recula d’un pas de plus, secouant la tête avec incrédulité. C’était une sensation extrêmement _inappropriée_ , acheva-t-elle intérieurement, oblitérant ce qu’elle avait été sur le point de penser.

«Mlle Parker...»

Elle sursauta et leva les yeux sur lui.

«Quoi ?» dit-elle sèchement.

La brusquerie de sa réponse parut le déstabiliser et il tressaillit. C’était aussi bien comme ça.

«Tu entends ce bruit ?»

Elle n’avait rien entendu ; en réalité, depuis quelques secondes, elle n’était plus consciente de grande chose, sinon qu’elle avait failli se laisser entraîner à la vitesse grand V sur une pente savonneuse. Recomposant son masque, elle tendit l’oreille, et entendit effectivement une sorte de ronronnement électrique.

«Ce _bruit_ , petit génie, est celui d’un réfrigérateur qui se met en marche,» laissa-t-elle tomber avec dédain.

Elle se dirigea au son pour localiser l’objet et commença à traverser prudemment le grenier, Jarod sur les talons. La faible lueur qui leur arrivait du vasistas ne rendait guère les choses plus faciles, la lumière argentée dessinant des ombres mouvantes autour d’eux.

Ils trouvèrent le frigo dans un coin de la grande salle, bourdonnant doucement et régulièrement, à peine plus grand qu’un meuble de bar de chambre d’hôtel. Parker saisit la poignée de la porte et tira, et lorsque l’ampoule intérieure s’alluma, ils clignèrent des yeux de concert, éblouis après avoir passé une bonne demie-heure dans le noir.

Jarod regarda Parker avant que de se préoccuper de ce que contenait le réfrigérateur. Elle avait les cheveux en bataille, et l’air aussi furieux que lorsqu’il l’avait fait fouiller à Las Vegas, mais elle n’avait pas menti en disant que ses vêtements étaient secs et qu’elle ne s’était pas blessée en tombant.

«Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ?»

Il ne répondit pas et se détourna aussitôt. Une lampe à pétrole et une petite boîte d’allumettes étaient posées sur le dessus du réfrigérateur. Le petit avait vraiment tout prévu, et Jarod se demanda si ce genre de mise en scène était aussi exaspérant habituellement pour Parker que cela l’était ce soir pour lui. Sans doute pas, décida-t-il en toute mauvaise foi, car il avait la sensation de lutter contre lui-même.

Il alluma la lampe, régla la mèche sur le minimum pour faire durer le combustible et replaça soigneusement le verre protecteur.

«Au moins, commenta Parker en désignant les étagères, on ne mourra pas de faim ni de soif.»

Elle désigna le contenu des tablettes : un seau à champagne et les deux bouteilles qui allaient avec, un plateau recouvert d’une cloche argentée qui, lorsqu’elle la souleva, s’ouvrit sur un assortiment de canapés et de sandwiches raffinés, et enfin un pot de crème glacée.

«Dom Pérignon 1988, remarqua-t-elle d’un ton appréciateur en brandissant une des bouteilles de champagne. Il semblerait que dans certains domaines, ce gosse ait une fichue avance sur toi, Jarod.»

Elle garda les sandwiches pour elle et lança le pot de glace à Jarod. Il le saisit au vol et souleva le couvercle : son parfum préféré, celui qu’il avait servi au petit pour son premier petit-déjeuner à l’air libre. Il jeta tout de même un coup d’œil en direction du plateau que s’était approprié Parker. Il avait faim, et il doutait que le litre de crème glacée suffise à le rassasier.

«Pourquoi est-ce qu’on ne partagerait pas ? proposa-t-il avec espoir.

– Parce que je n’ai pas envie de glace ? suggéra-t-elle. Ce truc est ton poison, Jarod, pas le mien.

– Oh, voyons, Mlle Parker. Tu ne vas manger tout ça. Tu risquerais l’indigestion juste pour le plaisir d’entendre mon estomac gargouiller ?

– Le plaisir d’entendre ton estomac gargouiller, et celui de te voir saliver. Ca en vaut largement la peine.

– Tu n’as jamais été très fair-play,» soupira-t-il.

Sans le quitter du regard, elle saisit un canapé fait de saumon fumé et d’une fine tranche de citron. Il la fixa tandis qu’elle enfournait le toast avec une gourmandise manifeste et se nettoyait les doigts puis le coin des lèvres d’un rapide coup de langue. Réaction inattendue, et parfaitement déplacée, il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il resserra sa prise sur le pot de crème glacée, soulagé de sentir les paillettes de givre fondre sous ses doigts et le rafraîchir.

Pourquoi diable aurait-il eu besoin d’être rafraîchi ?

Il réalisa qu’il continuait de la fixer tandis qu’elle dégustait le canapé et l’avalait, conscient de l’étrangeté de sa conduite mais incapable de se détourner.

Une expression étonnée passa sur le visage de Parker lorsqu’elle croisa son regard, manifestation de surprise aussitôt apparue et aussitôt effacée. Il ne serait pas dit que Mlle Parker baissait sa garde plus d’une demie seconde, ironisa la partie détachée, réactive de son cerveau.

Sauf qu’elle n’avait pas compris ce qui, l’espace d’un instant, lui était passé par la tête. Il s’en rendit compte lorsqu’elle haussa les épaules et lui tendit le plateau de toasts d’un geste péremptoire. Il se rendit également compte qu’il valait mieux pour lui qu’elle ne s’en fût pas rendu compte. Car, lorsqu’elle aurait eu terminé de lui rire au nez, elle aurait utilisé cet ascendant pour l’amener exactement où elle le voulait, et là où elle le voulait, c’était au Centre, dix niveaux sous terre. Rien de moins, et rien de plus.

Elle avait mangé ce truc d’un air provoquant, oui, mais rien qui sortît du cadre habituel de leur jeu du chat et de la souris. Pas provoquant dans le sens où elle cherchait à susciter le désir, provoquant dans le sens où elle le défiait de prendre ce qui, manifestement, était à elle, et il...

Il était en train de discuter sémantique avec lui-même, et elle se comportait comme elle le faisait habituellement. En d’autres termes, c’était bien lui qui était en train de disjoncter.

Il regarda, sans comprendre ce qu’il était supposé en faire, le plateau qu’elle s’efforçait de lui fourrer dans les mains.

«Ne les regarde pas avec ses yeux de veau ! s’exclama-t-elle. Si tu as faim à ce point, dis-le, Jarod.» Elle le gratifia d’un de ces sourires qu’il jugeait bien plus menaçants que le canon du 9 mm qu’elle pointait sur lui à intervalles réguliers. «Il faut que tu sois en pleine forme pour ton retour au Centre.»

Il prit le plateau et se replia prudemment en direction du canapé.

Du coin de l’oeil, elle observa Jarod qui reculait vers le centre du grenier, le plateau de toasts bien en équilibre sur sa main, un vrai serveur de grand restau, songea-t-elle. Il était vraiment bizarre, ce soir plus encore que d’habitude, mais il était souvent difficile de prévoir ses réactions et de les comprendre, car elles n’étaient pas toujours celles du commun des mortels. Rien d’étonnant en cela, devait-elle admettre, il avait été privé de tellement de choses, il avait manqué tant d’expériences, qu’il était impossible de...

Elle serra les dents. A quelques mètres de là, le rat de labo de Sydney – car c’était bien ce qu’il était, au fond, un cobaye – était en train de tirer une malle vers le canapé. Quand il eut placé le coffre où il l’entendait, il posa le plateau dessus et il s’installa confortablement dans le sofa. Elle haussa les sourcils : elle était restée sur l’impression qu’ils étaient là pour trouver quelque chose, même si elle n’avait pas le début d’un commencement d’idée de ce dont il pouvait bien s’agir. Frankenboy, de son côté, semblait plutôt décidé à prendre ses quartiers d’hiver ici.

«Je peux savoir, demanda-t-elle d’une voix glaciale, ce que tu es en train de faire ?

– Je m’efforce de passer les dernières heures de l’année dans les meilleures conditions possibles, dit-il, avec une gaieté et un entrain tels qu’elle fut saisie d’une soudaine envie de lui administrer une paire de claques.

«Et les indices que l’on est censé chercher ?

– On ne les trouvera pas avec aussi peu de lumière.»

Elle resta plantée devant la porte du réfrigérateur, rafraîchie par l’air que dispensait le petit appareil, et dépitée au plus haut point. Jarod avait raison, et cette constatation était aussi agaçante qu’à l’accoutumée. Que le gosse les ait sciemment attirés dans ce grenier était évident ; qu’il n’ait pas prévu que son modèle génétique serait infiniment moins futé que lui et bousillerait leur lampe de poche l’était encore plus. Au moins avait-il eu la prévenance de leur laisser une lampe à pétrole, même si ça n’éclairait pas grand chose. Elle doutait que Jarod lui-même aurait fait montre de tant d’obligeance.


	11. Chapitre 10

Jarod choisit avec grand soin un des mini-sandwiches et l’enfourna avec gourmandise, puis il reprit place sur le canapé, s’allongeant de tout son long et observant Parker qui, a quelques mètres de lui, restait immobile devant le réfrigérateur.

«Que dirais-tu de pratiquer le jeu de la vérité, pour tuer le temps, Mlle Parker ?» suggéra-t-il en se croisant les bras derrière la nuque. Il la détailla avec ce petit sourire suffisant qui lui portait sur les nerfs.

«Toute vérité n’est pas bonne à dire. Et encore moins à entendre.»

Elle mit une des bouteilles de champagne dans le seau, attrapa les deux flûtes et referma la porte du frigo d’un coup de pied. Jarod regarda les coupes : cela signifiait soit qu’elle avait l’intention de lui offrir un verre, soit qu’elle comptait boire des deux mains. Il l’étudia tandis qu’elle traversait le grenier pour venir s’asseoir près de lui sur le vieux canapé, posait le seau, les verres, attrapait la bouteille de champagne. Elle pivota légèrement dans sa direction, goulot de la bouteille pointé vers lui au moment de faire sauter le bouchon et, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, il ne put attribuer ce geste au seul hasard.

Il y eut soudain un “pop” caractéristique et, l’espace d’une fraction de seconde, Jarod se prépara à terminer l’année avec l’oeil au beurre noir ; mais le bouchon atterrit bien au creux de la main de Parker, et la jeune femme remplit adroitement les flûtes, seules quelques gouttes du précieux liquide glissant le long de ses doigts. Il était vrai, raisonna-t-il non sans amertume, que Parker n’était pas une novice et avait dû déboucher son lot de bouteilles.

Il saisit son verre et commença à le lever pour trinquer avec Mlle Parker, mais elle ne le vit pas, ou peut-être le vit-elle et l’ignora-t-elle. Résigné, il avala précautionneusement une gorgée. Même après quatre années de liberté, il buvait rarement d’alcool, pour tout un tas de raisons, la principale étant qu’il n’était pas sûr d’en apprécier le goût ni les effets. Mais avec le champagne, c’était différent ; c’était moins le breuvage lui-même qu’il appréciait, d’ailleurs, que les bulles qui lui chatouillaient le nez de façon si amusante.

«Alors, fit Parker en s’installant un peu plus confortablement, comment est-ce que tu as passé tes réveillons précédents ?»

Il se demanda s’il avait bien compris et si elle entendait se lancer dans une conversation civilisée dans le seul but de passer le temps.

«Ces deux dernières années, je suis allé servir des repas dans un foyer de sans-abris..., commença-t-il, s’interrompant lorsqu’il la vit lever les yeux au plafond.

– A question idiote, réponse idiote : toujours le bon samaritain. Et la première année ? enchaîna-t-elle.

– Time Square,» reconnut-il avec un petit haussement d’épaules. Elle se mit à rire, d’un rire sarcastique, ce qui était exactement la réaction qu’il avait imaginée. «Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

– C’est tellement... touristique.

– Parle pour toi. Moi, je n’y étais jamais allé.

– Tu es vraiment...»

Elle se tut tout d’un coup, toute trace de gaieté soudainement envolée. Jarod la dévisagea avec étonnement.

«Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?»

Elle balaya l’espace devant elle d’un revers de la main, comme pour écarter l’idée qui venait l’assaillir.

«Je suis allée une seule fois à Time Square pour le réveillon, dit-elle doucement. Avec mes parents. A un moment, il y a eu tellement de monde, tellement de tohu-bohu, que Maman et moi avons perdu mon père dans la foule.»

Ou du moins cela avait-il été ce que Maman lui avait dit. Contrairement à ce que cela aurait pu devenir, ce n’était pas un bon souvenir, un de ces moments dont on se souvient avec nostalgie et tendresse des années plus tard. Car, avec le recul, elle en venait à se demander si, comme il l’avait fait si souvent, son père ne s’était pas éclipsé, retrouvé jusque dans la foule bigarrée par un subordonné en quête d’instructions.

Elle avala un mini-sandwich, le fit descendre avec la moitié de sa flûte de champagne et, sous le regard désapprobateur de Jarod, remplit généreusement son verre de nouveau. S’efforcer d’entretenir une conversation de salon avec le petit monstre, décida-t-elle, n’était certainement pas une bonne idée. Elle avala la deuxième flûte de champagne d’une seule lampée et se leva ; la tête lui tourna un peu, ce qui était précisément le but recherché, aussi ne prêta-t-elle pas la moindre attention à Jarod lorsqu’il souligna :

«Je croyais que ce genre de vin était supposé se déguster ?»

Son verre était encore plein, les bulles pétillant à la surface, il avait dû en boire deux gorgées : à ce stade, ce n’était plus de la dégustation, c’était de la vénération. Sans s’occuper de lui, elle alla chercher la lampe à pétrole et augmenta la lumière. La soudaine clarté révéla les recoins du grenier avec un peu plus de précision, et ce qu’elle vit ne fit rien pour lui remonter le moral. De plus en plus désespérant. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, et fut ramenée à la réalité par les protestations de Jarod.

«Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Tu as plutôt intérêt à y aller mollo sur le combustible si tu ne veux pas te retrouver dans le noir avant que Sydney et Broots nous trouvent.

– Qui a peur de l’obscurité, à présent ? rétorqua-t-elle, la voix lourde de sarcasme. Tu es libre de vouloir rester avachi sur ce canapé miteux, Jarod, mais moi, je compte bien fouiller cet endroit. Je ne vais certainement pas passer les dernières heures de l’année à évoquer le bon vieux temps avec toi. J’ai mieux à faire.»

Elle commença à déplacer des cartons et des boîtes au hasard, ce qui souleva des volutes de poussière, et elle dut se pincer le nez pour ne pas éternuer. Du coin de l’oeil, elle vit que Jarod avait pivoté d’un quart de tour sur le sofa et l’observait par-dessus son épaule, avec le plus grand intérêt mais sans amorcer un geste. Parfait. Elle allait attraper un tour de reins à trimballer ces foutis colis et lui, pendant ce temps, admirait le travail.

«Tu ne crois pas que le moins que tu pourrais faire serait de venir m’aider ?

– Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il. Tu as l’air de très bien t’en sortir. Et tu as beaucoup plus que moi l’habitude de rechercher ce genre d’indices, non ?»

Elle fut en une enjambée derrière le dossier du canapé, sur lequel elle s’appuya des deux mains pour se pencher vers Jarod. Sans qu’elle l’eut un instant souhaité, les réflexes de leur enfance commune lui revinrent tout naturellement. Il vit le geste arriver et il eut un mouvement de recul mais, aujourd’hui comme des années plus tôt, pas assez rapide pour lui échapper. Elle lui saisit l’oreille entre le pouce et l’index, exactement comme elle le faisait lorsqu’ils étaient enfants et qu’il rechignait à exécuter ses quatre volontés. Sauf qu’elle lui tordit douloureusement le lobe, brutalité à laquelle elle n’aurait jamais recouru jadis.

«Parce que c’est par ta faute que l’on est coincé là-dedans, Frankenboy, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. Et parce que je vais transformer la fin de l’année en enfer si tu ne lèves pas tes fesses.»

* * *  
* *

Broots ensevelissait avec une belle conscience sa morosité sous la nourriture ; et, quels que fussent par ailleurs les reproches que l’on pouvait adresser à Gemini, on ne pouvait lui dénier cela : la quantité aussi bien que la qualité des mets étaient au rendez-vous. Il n’était même pas sûr qu’il aurait aussi bien dîné s’il s’était trouvé à New York. Bien sûr, la différence était qu’à New York, il n’aurait pas dîné en face d’un psychiatre, mais de Mlle Parker en robe de soirée. Ce qui signifiait qu’il n’aurait vraisemblablement pas prêté la moindre attention à ce qui se serait trouvé dans son assiette. Sydney, de son côté, semblait faire contre mauvaise fortune bon coeur. Depuis que Jarod et Mlle Parker avaient quitté la pièce, il piochait dans les plats et les livres, attendant patiemment que les choses se passent. Sans doute, jugea Broots, était-ce l’attitude la plus sage, dans la mesure où ils étaient coincés ici jusqu’à nouvel ordre. Il n’en restait pas moins que, si Sydney semblait aussi calme et détendu qu’à l’accoutumée, lui n’en menait pas large. Le manoir était une vieille bâtisse et, comme toutes les vieilles bâtisses, il semblait être doté d’une vie propre, une vie le faisant craquer et soupirer sous le vent qui balayait le parc délabré. Lorsqu’un claquement un peu plus brutal que les autres se fit entendre, Broots sursauta violemment et demanda, pour la quatrième fois depuis que Sydney et lui étaient seuls dans la salle à manger :

«Vous avez entendu ça ?»

Le psychiatre leva le nez de son livre, juste assez longtemps pour ne pas paraître impoli ou indifférent.

«C’est le vent, Broots.»

Il avait peut-être eu tort de d’accepter d’accompagner Mlle Parker en lui disant que ce pourrait être amusant. Les premières heures l’avaient été, certes, et sans doute les choses redeviendraient-elles intéressantes lorsque la jeune femme et Jarod auraient découvert ce que Gemini avait dissimulé ici pour eux. Evidemment, lorsque ce moment arriverait, s’il arrivait, la fragile trêve qu’ils avaient respectée serait rompue.

«Je me demande ce qui retient Mlle Parker et Jarod,» ajouta Broots non sans inquiétude.

Sydney consentit à jeter un coup d’oeil à sa montre.

«S’ils ne sont pas revenus dans un petit moment, on ira voir ce qu’il se passe. Il est encore trop tôt pour se faire du souci. Après tout, ils connaissent la maison.»


	12. Chapitre 11

Elle s’était endormie.

Elle avait déménagé la moitié du grenier, en vain bien entendu, tout en descendant une bouteille de champagne et en entamant sérieusement la deuxième. Elle avait déplacé, vidé, empilé et ré-empilé des cartons et des caisses, l’obligeant à l’aider, elle avait soulevé des nuages de poussière, et en désespoir de cause, après un bon moment de ce remue-ménage, elle s’était enfin laissée tomber dans le vieux canapé, couverte de poussière, sa flûte de champagne à la main. Il était allé chercher la lampe à huile pour la poser sur le coffre qu’il avait amené jusque là un peu plus tôt, et il avait réduit la mèche, peu désireux de se retrouver dans le noir si Sydney et Broots tardaient à les retrouver.

C’était à ce moment qu’il s’était rendu compte qu’elle s’était endormie, tombée comme une masse, en avait-il déduit, sous l’effet conjugué de la fatigue et de l’alcool. Ramassée contre l’accoudoir du divan, les jambes étendues devant elle et posées sur la malle, la tête légèrement rejetée en arrière. Elle n’avait pas bougé, à peine tressailli, lorsque le plus délicatement possible, il lui avait retiré son verre des mains pour le poser par terre et l’avait couverte avec la veste qu’elle avait abandonnée sur le dossier du canapé. Elle respirait doucement, mais aux frémissements qui lui agitaient les paupières, il pouvait deviner que son sommeil était loin d’être paisible : si les cauchemars étaient différents des siens, ils n’en existaient pas moins. Sans doute, pour se laisser aller ainsi, lui accordait-elle une plus grande confiance qu’elle l’imaginait – et que lui l’imaginait. D’un autre côté, coincés dans une pièce qu’ils avaient explorée de fond en comble sans rien y trouver, qu’avait-elle à redouter de lui ?

Il s’assit de côté pour l’observer avec plus d’attention : ce n’était pas tous les jours qu’une proie avait l’occasion de s’installer près de son chasseur pour l’étudier à loisir, après tout. Même endormie, elle semblait tourmentée et sur ses gardes, mais l’air hautain qu’elle affichait continuellement disparaissait, ce qui prouvait bien, à son sens, qu’il n’était pas totalement naturel ; et elle ressemblait terriblement à la petite fille qui avait partagé sa curieuse enfance – une couche de maquillage et des vêtements plus ajustés en sus. Il pencha la tête de côté, se demandant si elle pouvait _réellement_ respirer dans ce genre de pantalon. Tailleur en cuir et corsage en cachemire – c’était bien Parker, ça. Sa peau était si pâle au milieu de tout ce noir, translucide, lui donnant presque l’air fragile. Presque – c’était la même personne qui pointait régulièrement dans sa direction un 9 mm chargé, après tout. Il sentit une curieuse vague d’affection l’assaillir et il tendit la main vers elle.

* * *  
* *

Quelqu’un était en train de lui caresser le creux des reins ce qui, en soit, n’était pas foncièrement désagréable.

Le problème, l’informa la partie à peu près éveillée de son cerveau, c’était que la seule personne présente avec elle dans la pièce était Jarod. Et Jarod n’aurait pas fait ce genre de chose. D’une part parce que c’était Jarod ; d’autre part, parce que s’il s’amusait effectivement à ça, elle allait le transformer en version masculine de la Vénus de Milo.

Il pensait qu’elle s’était endormie. Certes, il n’avait pas entièrement tort, elle avait descendu le champagne a une telle allure qu’elle avait dû s’assoupir un peu. Mais pas au point de laisser Superboy promener ses pattes sur elle en toute impunité. A présent, elle avait deux options : ne pas bouger un cil et attendre de voir ce qu’il allait se passer, ou bien lui briser un poignet tout de suite – pour commencer.

Les doigts tâtonnèrent le long de la ceinture de son pantalon et, à mi-parcours, butèrent sur le renflement de son holster. Ils s’immobilisèrent un bref instant puis commencèrent à remonter le long de l’étui. _Ca_ , par contre, songea-t-elle en s’appliquant à respirer doucement et régulièrement, ça ressemblait tout à fait à Jarod.

Elle bougea rapidement lorsqu’il voulut saisir la crosse du Smith et Wesson, trop rapidement pour qu’il ait le temps de réagir, et elle le saisit par le poignet, lui enfonçant les ongles dans la peau. Seulement alors, elle consentit à ouvrir les yeux et à tourner la tête vers lui, et elle le fixa d’un air accusateur, levant haut les sourcils.

«J’ai seulement pensé que tu serais plus à l’aise pour dormir sans ce truc coincé dans son étui,» se défendit-il.

Il était l’image même de la bonne foi ; bien sûr, cela ne prouvait rien, si l’on tenait compte du fait que simuler était sa spécialité.

«Considérant l’endroit où je vis, je serais plus à l’aise pour dormir si je pouvais planquer un bazooka sous mon oreiller.»

Il lui lança un regard amusé et demanda, sarcastique :

«Tu aurais tellement besoin d’affection, Mlle Parker. Pourquoi tant d’agressivité ?

– Sans doute parce que les personnes qui comptent pour moi finissent d’une façon ou d’une autre par s’en aller, rétorqua-t-elle. Ma mère. Faith. Tommy. Et maintenant mon père.»

Et lui. Elle ne le prononça pas, mais le reproche demeura en suspens dans l’air, entre eux, attendant que l’un ou l’autre se décide à dire quelque chose.

Non pas, songea-t-elle, que le Jarod qui s’était évadé quatre ans plus tôt lui manquait – mais la confiance entre eux remontant à leur enfance, et qu’il avait emportée avec lui, oui.

«Ton père reviendra.»

Elle se redressa et affermit sa prise sur le poignet du Caméléon, au point que la pression devint franchement désagréable.

«Tu sais quelque chose à propos de mon père ?

– Il revient toujours, dit-il simplement en haussant les épaules. Il a plus de vies qu’un chat.»

Elle le libéra, déçue par la réponse, et se rencogna contre l’accoudoir du canapé. Jarod pouvait bien prendre un malin plaisir à la faire tourner en bourrique, elle savait lorsqu’il disait la vérité. Et c’était le cas actuellement, s’il avait su où se trouvait son père, il le lui aurait dit. Elle coula un regard en coin en direction du Caméléon. Semblant tout à fait satisfait de sa situation présente, il avala un toasts – un de _ses_ toasts – et le fit passer avec une gorgée de champagne. Puis il se mit à étudier avec intensité la paume de sa main.

«Tu donnes dans la chiromancie, maintenant ? attaqua-t-elle, maîtrisant à grand peine son agressivité.

– Elle est toujours là.

– Quoi ?

– Tu te souviens de ce pacte de sang que l’on avait fait ? La cicatrice est toujours là.»

Elle s’efforça de dissimuler son malaise en remplissant de nouveau sa flûte et en la vidant d’un trait. Aucune chance qu’il la croie si elle lui disait qu’elle avait oublié ça, mais elle ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir. Car il voulait nécessairement en venir quelque part, lui mettre une fois de plus le nez dans les bizarreries de son existence.

«Laisse-moi rire, marmonna-t-elle en repliant malgré elle ses doigts pour chercher la légère marque au creux de sa main. Une cicatrice ? Pour une entaille voilà plus de vingt-cinq ans ?» Elle la retrouva sans peine, un mince trait coupant sa ligne de vie – rien de surprenant en cela, d’ailleurs. «C’était encore une de tes idées idiotes, ça, ajouta-t-elle.

– Une de _mes_ idées ? J’étais enfermé dans un labo souterrain, Mlle Parker. Ce n’est certainement pas moi qui ai vu des cow-boys et des indiens faire ça dans un film.»

Sydney n’avait jamais su ce qu’il s’était passé en réalité, et cela valait sans doute mieux : le psychiatre avait cru qu’il s’était blessé en essayant de forcer la porte d’une pièce dans laquelle il lui avait interdit d’entrer, et il l’avait puni, évidemment. Une autre des initiatives de Mlle Parker qui avait mal tourné.

«Tu crois que ma mère savait, pour les dossiers rouges ? le questionna soudain la jeune femme.

– Comment ?» fit-il. Il n’avait pas suivi son cheminement de pensée et ça, ce n’était pas bon signe. Etre incapable d’anticiper sur Parker pouvait le mener tout droit dans une cellule du Centre.

«Les dossiers rouges, répéta-t-elle avec une nuance d’exaspération dans la voix. Est-ce que tu crois que ma mère savait que j’en faisais partie ?

– Tu n’essayerais pas de changer de sujet, n’est-ce pas ?» ironisa-t-il.

Elle le gratifia du regard qu’elle réservait habituellement à Broots dans ses mauvais jours.

«Réponds-moi.

– Je n’en ai pas la moindre idée.»

Elle laissa échapper un soupir de frustration et se pinça l’arrête du nez entre le pouce et l’index. Si Sydney et Broots ne se décidaient pas à venir ouvrir cette porte très bientôt, elle n’allait survivre à la soirée.

«Parker ? lui demanda Jarod.

– Maman m’a sermonnée quand elle a compris ce qu’il s’était passé.»

Puisque Maman, contrairement à Sydney, avait tout de suite saisi la situation. Ce n’était que quelques semaines avant sa mort – avant son assassinat – et, a posteriori, Parker réalisait que sa mère avait paru plus effrayée qu’en colère. Elle l’avait réprimandée avec une sévérité que Parker ne lui connaissait pas, puis elle lui avait posé un petit pansement et elle lui avait demandé si quelqu’un au Centre était au courant.

«Elle ne me grondait jamais, ajouta-t-elle, avec la moue enfantine qui lui échappait lorsqu’elle évoquait sa mère. Si elle l’a fait ce jour-là, c’est peut-être parce qu’elle savait que je faisais partie des dossiers rouges et qu’elle avait peur que...» Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens.

«Je suis désolé, je n’en sais rien.» Il observa une courte pause avant d’ajouter : «Tu sais, c’est cela qu’il veut nous faire comprendre.

– Gemini ?»

Il tressaillit malgré lui devant l’emploi du nom de code de l’enfant, mais il ne releva pas. Il se pencha vers le coffre qui était encore recouvert d’une épaisse couche de poussière et il traça dessus une ligne ; puis, du bout de l’index, il dessina deux croix d’un côté de la ligne et une seule de l’autre.

«Que nous sommes du même côté. Contre le Centre.»

Elle le dévisagea un instant avec un sourire dédaigneux, puis elle s’inclina vers la malle et forma à son tour une ligne, celle-ci séparant les deux croix qui se trouvaient du même bord.

«Il n’y a pas de “nous”, Jarod. Ce n’est pas toi et moi contre le Centre comme tu voudrais me le faire croire, mais moi, contre toi, contre le Centre. La différence est de taille, je ne crois pas en la devise “les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis. ”«

D’un geste décidé, elle balaya la poussière sur le couvercle de la malle, et avec elle les petits croquis qu’ils y avaient tracés, et elle se frotta les paumes des mains avec satisfaction. Gemini avait beau être intelligent, il ignorait beaucoup de choses à propos de Jarod et elle, la principale étant que tout alliance était impossible, ils étaient définitivement incompatibles. Curieusement, le Caméléon ne protesta pas, n’essaya pas plus avant de la convaincre ; elle l’avait pourtant connu plus entêté. Elle lui lança un regard en coulisse, pour constater qu’il fixait le coffre avec un intérêt qu’était loin de mériter ce vieux machin.

«Parker, dit-il sans bouger, ce coffre est le seul...»

Il n’eut pas le temps d’achever sa phrase, elle avait déjà saisi ce qu’il avait en tête et elle était en train de déboucler les sangles en cuir qui maintenaient la malle fermée. Elle l’ouvrit sans se soucier de ce qui se trouvait dessus, si bien que les flûtes à champagne et un des plateaux de toasts valdinguèrent dans un fracas assourdissant.

«... endroit que nous n’avons pas fouillé,» acheva-t-il calmement.

La malle était vide – presque vide : un nouveau fac-similé de parchemin, sagement enroulé sur lui-même, les attendait, posé bien au milieu. Jarod s’en empara et l’ouvrit. Il s’agissait d’une autre carte, celle-ci figurant l’ensemble de la petite île avec un emplacement marqué d’une croix rouge.

«La parcelle 17, fit Parker après avoir jeté un coup d’oeil au plan.

– Le stand de tir ?»

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils.

«Tu as beau jeu d’avoir toujours une longueur d’avance sur moi, Jarod : tu as élaboré l’entraînement que j’ai suivi.»

Il rangea le plan dans la poche de sa veste en cuir, sans laisser à la jeune femme l’opportunité de l’étudier plus avant.

«Si j’ai toujours une longueur d’avance sur toi, fit-il non sans suffisance, c’est parce que je sais comment ton esprit fonctionne.»

Elle rabattit brutalement le dessus de la malle, soulevant un nuage de poussière.

«Il vaudrait mieux que Sydney et Broots nous retrouvent rapidement, fit-elle, ou bien quelqu’un va avoir de sérieux ennuis avant la fin de l’année.»

Elle se pencha en travers du coffre, fouillant du regard les ombres du grenier à la recherche des flûtes à champagne. Mais, dans sa hâte d’ouvrir la malle, elle les avait expédiées à travers la pièce, désormais hors de vue et sans doute réduites en morceaux.

«Tu ferais peut-être mieux d’arrêter le champagne ? suggéra-t-il. Surtout si on doit faire une marche forcée dans la neige.»

Depuis quand se préoccupait-il de ce qu’elle buvait ou ne buvait pas ? Ce qu’elle avait ingurgité jusqu’à présent n’était pas suffisamment alcoolisé pour lui permettre de voir les choses sous un angle différent, juste assez pour la mettre de mauvaise humeur. Ce qu’elle était sur le point de lui signaler lorsque sa montre émit une petite sonnerie mélodieuse.

«Tu aurais manqué un rendez-vous important ? ironisa-t-elle.

– Il est minuit, répondit tranquillement en coupant la sonnerie. Bienvenue en l’an 2000, Mlle Parker.» Il leva le bras, lui présentant son poignet pour qu’elle puisse vérifier l’heure sur le cadran rétro-éclairé. «Tu permets que je t’embrasse, pour l’occasion ?

– Pardon ?» s’exclama-t-elle sans même avoir besoin de se forcer pour paraître scandalisée, et pas tout à fait sûre d’avoir bien compris la question. Peut-être le champagne avait-il bien plus d’effet sur elle qu’elle ne l’imaginait.

«Sur la joue, précisa-t-il vivement. Ce n’est pas que j’en ai réellement envie, mais n’avoir personne à qui souhaiter une bonne année, c’est triste. Surtout cette année.»

Elle le dévisagea avec méfiance, se demandant ce qu’il avait en tête, mais il était l’image même de la bonne foi et de la sincérité. Il attendait en souriant et, pour une fois, ce n’était pas le sourire sarcastique qu’il lui réservait habituellement, mais un vrai gentil sourire. Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Elle l’avait déjà embrassé, en fin de compte – bien qu’il fût préférable qu’elle ne s’aventurât pas dans de telles considérations maintenant. Et qui le saurait ? Personne à part lui, et elle pourrait toujours arguer du fait qu’il avait dû abuser du champagne et avait inventé tout ça ; et personne à part elle, et elle pourrait toujours arguer du fait qu’elle avait dû abuser du champagne et n’était plus elle-même – ce qui était assurément le cas puisqu’elle s’entendit répondre :

«D’accord.»

Manifestement, il fut aussi surpris de l’entendre accepter qu’elle le fut de ne pas refuser et, pendant quelques secondes, il la détailla d’un air pensif, paraissant hésiter sur la façon de procéder. Parfait, songea-t-elle, vingt-cinq ans de plus et quatre années de liberté ne l’avaient pas tellement dégourdi. Il finit par se décider, par rassembler son courage et se décider, et il se pencha vers elle et lui effleura la joue rapidement – ce qui était une bonne chose considérant qu’il avait dû perdre de vue depuis deux jours tout objet ressemblant à un rasoir.

«Bonne année, Parker,» murmura-t-il tout bas, et elle sentit son souffle contre son oreille, la peau un peu rêche de ses joues frôler celle, lisse et satinée, de son visage, et la partie de son cerveau qui n’était pas totalement embrumée par l’abus de champagne se mit à lancer des signaux d’alarme. Tout cela allait _beaucoup_ trop loin. Ce fut heureusement le moment précis qu’il choisit pour se redresser et s’écarter, et elle laissa malgré elle échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Enfin, théoriquement, il aurait dû s’écarter. En réalité, il resta figé en face d’elle, la fixant avec une intensité qui finit par la mettre à l’aise. Elle ne s’était pas trouvée aussi près de lui depuis des années, si près qu’elle n’était plus même en mesure de voir son visage dans son ensemble ; seuls les yeux bruns entraient dans son champ de vision, et ils brillaient d’un éclair curieux, partagés entre affection et appréhension.

Elle voulut reculer, elle le voulut vraiment, mais alors que le dossier du sofa se trouvait loin derrière elle, elle eut l’impression qu’un mur lui bloquait toute retraite. Et Jarod qui ne faisait pas un geste ; il restait parfaitement immobile, sans même ciller, respirant à peine – elle était bien placée pour savoir qu’il respirait à peine car elle était dans la même situation : ils étaient bien trop proches, de toute évidence, pour qu’ils eussent l’un et l’autre suffisamment d’air pour respirer à leur guise. Elle l’entendit déglutir nerveusement, et il regarda ses yeux, puis sa bouche, et de nouveau ses...

Non, finalement. Il ne regardait que sa bouche, et les mots _Renawal Wing_ brillèrent soudain d’un éclat particulier dans un recoin de l’esprit de Parker, une petite île de bon sens à laquelle elle songerait plus tard. Il y avait bien plus urgent et plus inquiétant, pour l’instant, que les méthodes de réhabilitation utilisées par le Centre pour ramener ses employés récalcitrants dans le droit chemin. Se tirer de ce foutu guêpier. C’était Jarod, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Et s’il faisait ça, elle allait le tuer.

Il inspira à fond, et relâcha sa respiration par saccades, mêlant son souffle au sien.

Et s’il ne le faisait pas, elle allait également le tuer. Peu importe ce qu’il ferait ou ne ferait pas, en réalité, il était un homme mort. Il devait apprendre que l’on ne pouvait pas se comporter de la sorte en toute impunité. En particulier envers elle.

Elle entendit vaguement, à la périphérie de son subconscient, une sorte de craquement, mais elle n’était pas en mesure d’y prêter attention. Curieux comme cette sensation de froid qui l’étreignait habituellement semblait soudain avoir disparu ; elle avait la chair de poule, mais elle n’avait jamais eu aussi chaud de son existence. Elle commençait à comprendre ce que ressentait le serpent charmé par son dresseur – sauf qu’elle n’avait pas la moindre idée de qui, de Jarod ou elle, était le serpent et qui était le dresseur.

«Mlle Parker ? Jarod ?»

Oh, la voix de Broots.

«Mlle Parker ?»

Le craquement et la voix de Broots.

Ce fut plus un réflexe qu’une volonté consciente. En l’espace d’une fraction de seconde, elle se retrouva debout, à un mètre du canapé et, si l’expression de Jarod reflétait la sienne, les joues rouges, les yeux brillants et le souffle court. Pas encore en mesure de décider si elle allait féliciter Broots pour son arrivée impromptue ou si elle allait le noyer en même temps que le Caméléon.

«Mlle Parker ?»

Le petit informaticien se tenait sur le seuil du grenier, complètement déplacé dans son smoking, et lui braquant le faisceau d’une lampe de poche en plein dans les yeux. Elle leva le bras pour se protéger le visage et ordonna sèchement :

«Ne laissez pas la porte se refermer !»

Il eut été de bon ton, songea-t-elle, que Jarod réagisse. Au lieu de cela, il restait stupidement assis sur le canapé, la fixant, se rendit-elle compte du coin de l’oeil, comme s’il ne l’avait jamais vue. Ou peut-être comme s’il la voyait pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

«Mlle Parker, tout va bien ? demanda Sydney depuis le corridor.

– Tout irait mieux si cet imbécile n’était pas en train de m’aveugler avec sa torche,» aboya-t-elle en retour. L’effet fut immédiat, le pinceau de la lampe dévia de quelques centimètres, lui rendant la vue.

Abandonnant Jarod sur le sofa, les flûtes, le champagne et les toasts quelque part au milieu de la pièce, elle récupéra sa veste en cuir, l’enfila et traversa le grenier à grandes enjambées pour rejoindre la sortie.

«Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvés enfermés là-dedans ?» demanda Sydney. Il l’étudia attentivement, paraissant rechercher les marques d’un quelconque combat.

«Demandez donc à Frankenboy : il n’est pas fichu de tenir une porte. Même Broots se débrouille mieux.»

Jarod se leva sans hâte et ajusta le col de sa veste, pleinement conscient du regard interloqué que Broots posait sur Parker et lui, ce que la jeune femme ne semblait pas avoir remarqué, ou refusait de prendre en compte. Le bon sens commandait qu’il en fît autant et rétablît rapidement le statu-quo entre eux. Il n’était pas sûr de comprendre comment cela était arrivé, comment cela avait failli arriver. Une plaisanterie de plus, une petite provocation qui avait manqué de déraper, et peut-être aussi quelque chose qu’il avait vu dans les yeux bleus et qui lui avait rappelé la petite fille du Centre, la pensée fugitive que deux solitudes réunies s’annulaient l’une l’autre – c’était une loi mathématique, après tout : moins plus moins donnait plus.

Parker se tenait sur le seuil, en train de remettre quelques mèches de cheveux en place tout en engueulant Broots et Sydney d’avoir suivi ses instructions. C’était bien elle, ça, déjà enfant, elle pouvait faire preuve de la plus parfaite mauvaise foi. Ce n’était pas dénué d’un certain...

Le statu-quo. Se focaliser sur l’instant présent et rétablir le statu-quo. Pas tellement compliqué à réaliser, en vérité.

Il tapota amicalement l’épaule de Broots en guise de remerciement, adressa un large sourire à Sydney et se dirigea vers le grand escalier à l’autre bout du couloir – pas l’escalier de service par lequel ils étaient arrivés jusque là, mais celui qui menait directement du hall aux étages et qu’ils auraient pu emprunter si seulement le petit n’avait pas décidé de les trimballer un peu.

«Bonne continuation, j’ai un stand de tir à fouiller,» annonça-t-il.

Il ne fit pas trois pas avant d’entendre le crissement que produisirent les vêtements en cuir de Parker lorsque la jeune femme dégaina son Smith et Wesson. Il continua cependant d’avancer, jusqu’au moment où résonna un clic caractéristique.

«Arrête-toi ou je te jure que je te tire dans le dos ! Je ne suis pas d’humeur pour ça, Jarod.»

Il s’immobilisa et, les bras ballants, prudemment écartés de ses poches, il pivota sur lui-même pour faire face à Parker. Sydney se tenait juste derrière elle, une expression passablement ennuyée lui assombrissant le visage ; de toute évidence, cet éternel jeu du chat et de la souris lassait le psychiatre.

Souriant d’un air moqueur, les yeux rivés à ceux de la jeune femme, Jarod recula d’un pas, puis d’un autre.

«Vas-y, la défia-t-il. Tire, qu’est-ce que tu attends ?

– Jarod...,» protesta Sydney.

Le canon du 9 mm se releva imperceptiblement, sans que Mlle Parker dépassât le stade de la menace.

«Tu ne le feras pas, poursuivit-il avec confiance. Le Centre veut peut-être me récupérer mort ou vif, Parker, mais mort, je n’ai plus aucune valeur pour _toi_. Et c’est bien ça le plus important, non ?

– Rien ne m’oblige à te loger une balle entre les deux yeux, rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier. Je réfléchis simplement à ce qui serait le plus douloureux sans que tu perdes trop de valeur.»

Elle pointa ostensiblement le canon de son pistolet en direction du genou droit de sa cible.

Aïe, songea-t-il. Elle était vraiment folle de rage, à cause de la chasse au trésor que leur imposait le petit, et sans doute un peu à cause de cette histoire de baiser de minuit...

«Vous voulez bien arrêter ce cirque ?» intervint Sydney en se plaçant entre les deux jeunes gens, bloquant la ligne de mire de Mlle Parker.

Ce bref répit était tout ce dont Jarod avait besoin pour, en deux bonds, rejoindre le grand escalier et échapper à sa poursuivante.

«Vous êtes content !» s’exclama Parker en écartant brutalement le psy de son chemin. Elle remit l’arme dans l’étui, prit sa course et dévala les marches à la suite de Jarod.

Le départ fracassant de la jeune femme tira enfin Broots de la stupéfaction dans laquelle il était plongé depuis qu’il avait ouvert la porte du grenier. Fouillant du regard l’intérieur de la pièce désormais vide, il demanda à son compagnon :

«Vous avez ce que j’ai vu ?

– Posez-leur la question, à l’occasion,» fit Syd avec un demi-sourire malicieux.

Ou il pourrait aussi s’installer à la place de la cible qui servait à Mlle Parker pour ses séances d’entraînement au tir – ce serait une façon plus rapide et indolore de mourir que de mettre en pratique la suggestion du psychiatre.

Haussant les épaules, il alla éteindre la lampe à pétrole que Parker et Jarod avaient abandonné dans un coin du grenier. Un geste de pur réflexe car, l’idée que cet endroit brûle de bas en haut n’aurait pas été pour lui déplaire.

«Si vous voulez mon avis, commenta-t-il non sans ironie, il n’avait pas vraiment l’air de se plaindre de... comment a-t-il appelé ça ? du raffinement dans la torture.» Il laissa la porte se refermer derrière lui. «On devrait peut-être les suivre ?»

Sydney envisagea l’idée de parcourir cinq kilomètres en pleine nuit, avec de la neige jusqu’aux genoux, derrière deux personnes de vingt ans plus jeunes que lui, et probablement bien décidées à se mettre autant de bâtons dans les roues que possible, et il la mit en balance avec l’image de la salle à manger du manoir.

«La nourriture et les livres,» rappela-t-il à Broots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais : ce passage rappelle (douloureusement à certains ;-)) un certain passage de IOTH. Mais j'avais commencé à écrire cette histoire (et tout le passage se déroulant dans le grenier en particulier étant donné que j'ai commencé par écrire le milieu de l'histoire...) bien avant d'avoir vu le second téléfilm, bien avant même de savoir qu'il existerait. Désolée :-/


	13. Chapitre 12

La neige. La neige, et le froid, et le vent, sans parler de l’obscurité. Ce parcours était définitivement plus simple à réaliser sur le papier que sur le terrain et, plus Jarod avançait, plus sa considération pour les capacités physiques d’une Mlle Parker plus jeune de quinze ans s’accroissait – la nicotine avec laquelle elle s’était intoxiquée pendant des années et les talons aiguilles qu’elle s’entêtait à porter n’étaient dénués d’intérêt pour lui, à présent.

La neige était encore fraîche, elle avait dû tomber pendant qu’ils étaient enfermés dans le grenier, et au moins n’avait-il pas à essuyer une tempête de neige, mais la bise qui s’était levée à la place ne valait pas mieux. Il avait remonté aussi haut qu’il le pouvait le col de sa parka, mais le vent glacial lui mordait les joues et le nez et le faisait pleurer, menaçant des transformer les larmes en minuscules stalactites. L’espace de quelques secondes, il envisagea presque – presque – de s’excuser auprès de Parker pour lui avoir indirectement imposé, quinze ans plus tôt, de traverser toute l’île dans des conditions, dans le meilleur des cas, similaires, dans le pire de cas, infiniment plus difficiles.

Le stand de tir était un bâtiment quadrangulaire, flanqué d’un préau pour les entraînements en extérieur, préau dont l’avant-toit semblait sur le point de s’effondrer. Cela n’avait rien de très étonnant lorsque l’on pensait que la bâtisse subissait les rudes conditions climatiques locales sans le moindre entretien depuis plusieurs années. La toiture, du reste, semblait constituer une protection des plus relatives puisque la neige avait réussi à s’infiltrer jusque là, tombée entre les interstices ou poussée par le vent en une épaisse couche gelée. Certaines cibles, tenant tant bien que mal, étaient encore accrochées au mur, lequel portait les multiples impacts de balles de tireurs plus ou moins doués.

L’espace de quelques secondes, Jarod resta immobile au milieu de l’abri, les yeux clos. Il pouvait entendre résonner les coups de feu et les ordres des instructeurs, sentir l’odeur inimitable de la poudre, voir les stagiaires dont les mains raidies par le froid manipulaient avec habileté pistolets, revolvers et fusils. A cet exercice comme à tant d’autres, Mlle Parker avait été excellente – il avait lu les évaluations – bien trop pour leur tranquillité à tous les deux.

Lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux, elle se tenait en face de lui, à moins d’un mètre. Il ne pouvait voir le bas de son visage, dissimulé derrière une écharpe mais à son regard, il était évident qu’elle souriait, d’un sourire sarcastique.

«Déjà là ? lui demanda-t-il simplement.

– Rien ne vaut la connaissance réelle du terrain, Jarod.»

Il haussa les épaules.

«Ca tombe bien. Tu vas pouvoir creuser avec moi.

– Pardon ?»

Consentant à sortir la main de la poche de sa doudoune, il désigna les deux pelles qui les attendaient, sagement posées contre le mur supportant les cibles.

«Je suppose que tu as une explication ?»

Il récupéra les pelles, lui en tendit une et se dirigea vers le mur du fond.

«A environ un mètre sous terre, il y a un abri. Du moins était-il là quand j’ai conçu l’entraînement.» Il intercepta le regard hésitant de la jeune femme et commenta, haussant les sourcils d’un air moqueur : «Autant pour la connaissance réelle du terrain, hein ?»

Du bout de sa pelle, il écarta la couche de neige qui, tombée depuis quelques heures, recouvrait le sol en terre battue.

«Quelqu’un a creusé et rebouché ça récemment. La terre n’a pas complètement regelé, ici.

– Et ce _quelqu’un_ ne pouvait pas laisser la fosse à découvert, évidemment ?» rétorqua Mlle Parker en ignorant délibérément la pelle que le Caméléon tendait vers elle. S’il lui disait que cela aurait été moins drôle, elle prenait cette foutue pelle et s’en servait pour l’assommer, décida-t-elle. Mais il ne fit rien de tel, il continua de tendre l’outil dans sa direction et insista doucement :

«Il a été traité par le Centre comme un vulgaire cobaye. Lui donner satisfaction ne te coûtera rien de plus qu’un peu de ton temps et quelques ampoules. Je pense que si tu étais effectivement parvenue à le faire évader, ça te serait revenu bien plus cher, non ?»

Voilà, songea-t-elle, pourquoi elle ne pouvait décidément pas se permettre de se comporter de façon humaine envers quiconque : Jarod le lui envoyait à la figure à la première occasion.

Elle se saisit de la pelle avec brusquerie et, tout en fixant le Caméléon d’un regard comminatoire, elle commença à creuser le sol dur et froid.

* * *  
* *

Creuser un sol qui était en train de geler, l’effort physique que cela constituait, aurait dû la calmer. C’était loin d’être le cas. Il n’y avait que le Centre pour enterrer un abri sous un mètre de terre congelée ; et il n’y avait que l’esprit tordu de Jarod – ou celui de Gemini, en l’occurrence – pour obliger quelqu’un à l’excaver.

«Jamais entendu parler des coffres à verrou électronique pour dissimuler ses cadavres, je suppose,» marmonna-t-elle, à bout de souffle. Son haleine ne semblait même pas avoir le temps de condenser, elle se transformait aussitôt en minuscules cristaux.

«Oh, voyons, Mlle Parker, ironisa Jarod, tu as survécu à la version réelle de cet entraînement, et je me suis laissé dire qu’elle était bien plus ardue que le remake de cette nuit...

– Grâce à toi. Ne t’inquiète pas, je te...»

Elle s’interrompit net dans ses menaces en entendant la pelle de Jarod heurter quelque chose de nettement plus dense que la terre qu’ils étaient en train de creuser. En silence, rapidement, ils achevèrent de déblayer la fosse, pour découvrir une plaque de ciment carrée d’un mètre cinquante de côté, dans laquelle s’enchâssait une trappe en acier verrouillée par deux cadenas.

«Quelle surprise,» marmonna la jeune femme tandis que le Caméléon passait son trousseau de clefs en revue. Il localisa rapidement celle qui convenait, essaya sans succès le premier cadenas et eut plus de chance avec le second.

«Tu dois avoir l’autre clef,» dit-il à Parker.

S’il n’avait pu lui retirer son Smith et Wesson, au moins était-il parvenu à vérifier les clefs que le petit lui avait fait parvenir – il n’était pas mauvais comme pickpocket, même si ce n’était pas le moment de s’en vanter. Il aurait pu les garder, d’ailleurs, mais il en avait décidé autrement et il les avait simplement remises là où les avait prises, dans la poche de sa veste, après avoir constaté qu’elles étaient identiques aux siennes à une exception près. C’était un risque, bien sûr, mais il l’avait couru sans hésitation ; Gemini avait voulu les choses ainsi.

Elle déverrouilla le cadenas, et il l’aida à soulever et à repousser la trappe, découvrant un petit escalier métallique qui descendait sur trois bons mètres.

«Les dames d’abord ?» suggéra-t-il.

Elle balaya la fosse avec le pinceau de la lampe qu’elle avait empruntée à Broots, et secoua rapidement la tête.

«Les Caméléons d’abord, corrigea-t-elle. Les dames n’ont pas envie de se retrouver enfermées encore une fois.»

Ne manifestant pas le moindre effort pour dissimuler un sourire amusé, Jarod se redressa et pivota sur lui-même pour s’engager dans l’escalier, tellement étroit qu’il n’y avait d’autre solution que de l’utiliser comme une échelle. Lorsqu’il eut disparu jusqu’à la taille, son visage se trouvant à hauteur de celui de Parker, il lui demanda :

«Peur des souris, peut-être ?

– Fréquentant des rats à longueur de journée... non.»

Elle attendit qu’il fût en bas, et, glissant la torche dans la ceinture de son pantalon, elle le rejoignit en s’agrippant aux barreaux. Ses bottes en cuir à talons hauts, qui avaient été de véritables chefs-d’oeuvre de la maroquinerie italienne mais qui ne ressemblaient à présent plus à rien, n’étaient décidément pas adaptées à ce genre d’exercice. Jarod l’aurait sans doute rattrapée si elle avait glissé – quels que fussent ses innombrables défauts, il n’était pas du genre à laisser quelqu’un se fracasser le crâne – mais qu’elle soit damnée si elle avait besoin de son aide.

Et il était absolument _hors de question_ qu’il pose de nouveau la main sur elle.

Son pied glissa de l’avant-dernier barreau et, avec un juron étouffé, elle atteignit le sol un peu plus rapidement que prévu.

Les lieux tenaient du bunker, un cube de béton avec, posé en plein milieu et apparemment abandonné – mais après quatre ans de course-poursuite, Parker avait appris qu’il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences lorsque Jarod était un tant soit peu concerné – un coffret métallique similaire à ceux utilisés par les banques. Fronçant les sourcils, la jeune femme braqua sa lampe de poche sur la boîte devant laquelle le Caméléon s’était déjà agenouillé.

«Ce truc vient d’une de nos filiales,» remarqua-t-elle en immobilisant le pinceau de la Mag-Lite sur le symbole du Centre, gravé en creux dans le coin inférieur droit.

Quelqu’un – vraisemblablement Gemini – avait forcé la serrure et n’avait pas jugé nécessaire de la réparer. Soit, songea Parker, il avait lui-même commencé à se fatiguer de ce petit jeu, soit il avait enfin compris que les conséquences risquaient d’être désagréables si elle lui mettait un jour la main dessus.

Avec un soupir, elle s’accroupit près de Jarod, se demandant à qui au juste elle espérait faire croire cela.

Le coffre contenait des papiers, une pile de paperasse comme seul le Centre était capable d’en produire puis dissimuler. Jarod saisit une moitié de la liasse et lui tendit l’autre partie : il y avait là des rapports de surveillance et de mises sur écoute, et des comptes-rendus d’examens médicaux et d’analyses génétiques. Tout était parfaitement anonyme, les identités avaient été codées ; rien qu’avec quelques recherches ils n’étaient capables de découvrir, toutefois.

Et il y avait les photos... Mlle Parker ne remarqua pas que le Caméléon près d’elle s’était soudain figé, les clichés qu’elle avait entre les mains retenaient toute son attention.

«Tu ne vas pas croire ce que j’ai trouvé,» laissèrent-ils tomber de concert.

Ils tournèrent la tête et se regardèrent dans la lumière faible de la lampe-torche, chacun attendant que l’autre poursuive sa phrase.

«Les dames d’abord, fit Jarod avec l’ombre d’un sourire.

– Ton père et cette ordure de Lonstreet semblaient plutôt bien s’entendre.»

Elle lui tendit la photo, une photo du major Charles et Lonstreet, tous deux en jeunes officiers de l’armée de l’air. Ils se tenaient sur le tarmac d’une base militaire, en grande conversation, l’un et l’autre en tenue de vol.

«Intéressant, reconnut-il. Et que penses-tu de cela ?»

Toujours Lonstreet, cette fois en costume civil et, près de lui, le visage rayonnant, une jeune femme brune en robe de mariée. Parker laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise : la ressemblance entre elles n’étaient pas suffisante pour que, avec un maquillage et une coiffure adéquates, il fût possible de les confondre comme cela était le cas avec Catherine, mais elle restait bien trop évidente pour être attribuée au seul hasard.

«Il y a définitivement un air de famille, commenta Jarod, prenant un plaisir non dissimulé à enfoncer le clou.

– Tante Dorothy.» Elle examina le cliché de plus près, le scrutant à la lueur de la Mag-Lite. «Lonstreet et elle étaient _mariés_ ?»

Jarod était de nouveau en train de fourrager dans les documents et sans doute aurait-elle dû en faire de même si elle ne voulait pas qu’il lui dissimule des informations, mais elle était incapable de détourner le regard du curieux couple. Etait-il possible qu’il s’agisse d’un faux ?

Question idiote : elle travaillait pour le Centre, tout était possible. Mais elle ne pouvait imaginer une raison pour laquelle Gemini aurait fabriqué ça.

«Parker, dit soudain Jarod sans lever le nez des documents qu’il consultait, quatre mois avant sa mort, Lonstreet a été placé sous surveillance par le Centre.

– Qu’est-ce que tu en sais, il n’y a que des noms de code.

– Il y a aussi un listing informatique provenant d’un satellite du Centre avec les correspondances des noms de code.» Il lui mit le document en question sous le nez : le petit avait vraiment fait un sacré boulot en déterrant tout ça, et Jarod se demanda ce que son père allait en penser. «Et les analyses et les rapports médicaux concernent Dorothy.

– Quoi ?!» Elle lui arracha le document, puis les dossiers des mains.

«Tous les examens ont été pratiqués à la fin des années cinquante et au début des années soixante par son médecin traitant.

– Médecin traitant, tu parles, murmura-t-elle en compulsant rapidement les feuillets. Il rendait des comptes au Centre. Et émargeait au Centre...

– Tu connais bien ta tante Dorothy ? questionna Jarod sur le ton de la conversation de salon.

– Je ne l’ai pas vue depuis des années. Depuis...» Avec un rictus de dérision, elle posa l’étrange photo de mariage sur le coffre. «Depuis la mort de ma mère. Pourquoi le Centre aurait-il acheté son médecin ? ajouta-t-elle.

– Tu es une enfant des dossiers rouges, Mlle Parker, lui rappela le Caméléon. C’est une caractéristique génétique héréditaire, il est probable que le Centre a voulu savoir si Dorothy la possédait également.

– Considérant qu’elle a disparu après l’assassinat de ma mère, tu as sans raison.»

Secouant doucement la tête, elle étudia du regard la documentation étalée devant elle, essayant de faire le lien entre les différentes pièces.

«La seule raison logique, fit-elle en tapotant du bout des doigts la photo de Lonstreet et du major Charles, c’est que Lonstreet était un allié de ton père. C’est sans doute pour cela que le Centre l’a placé sous surveillance, le SIS avait dû découvrir quelque chose.

– Tu veux dire, c’est sans doute pour cela, corrigea doucement Jarod, que le Centre l’a fait _exécuter_.»

Il tenait entre les mains un dossier bleu, à l’apparence anodine, quelques feuilles blanches, légèrement jaunies par le temps dépassant d’une couverture cartonnée sur laquelle était inscrit le sigle Z-3. Saisie, Parker se pencha par-dessus le bras du Caméléon pour mieux voir.

«Il y avait un contrat sur la tête de Lonstreet...»

L’esprit confus, elle parcourut les informations en même temps que Jarod. Les raisons de l’ouverture d’un dossier Z-3 n’étaient évidemment pas mentionnées, le nettoyeur en charge de l’affaire n’ayant eu aucun besoin de les connaître. Mais au vu des photos réunies par Gemini, il n’était pas difficile de les imaginer.

«Je suppose que finalement, il _savait_ nager...

– Identifier le nettoyeur chargé du contrat ne devrait pas être très difficile, commenta songeusement Jarod. Il s’agit forcément de quelqu’un qui se trouvait en poste à Agoge House au moment des faits.»

L’isolement de l’île durant les sessions de formation était une partie intégrante de l’entraînement qu’on lui avait demandé d’élaborer – en supposant, bien sûr, que les puissances au pouvoir ne l’aient pas modifié.

«Oui, fit Parker, mais entre les instructeurs, les scientifiques, les stagiaires et le personnel d’entretien, ça réunit une bonne trentaine de personnes.»

Retrouver l’assassin de Lonstreet parmi tous les employés passés ou actuels du Centre risquait de prendre bien plus de temps que Jarod semblait le penser, la Décontamination n’avait pas son pareil pour faire disparaître, de façon plus ou moins définitive, les personnes qu’elle-même avait employées. Sans mentionner le fait que le tueur ne saurait vraisemblablement pas qui lui avait donné un tel ordre, ni pourquoi.

Avec un petit haussement d’épaules, elle rassembla les documents.

«Ce gosse est bien comme toi, le mystère est encore plus épais après son passage.»


	14. Chapitre 13

Broots avait déjà passé de meilleurs réveillons. En réalité, s’il réfléchissait aux trente-et quelques réveillons qui avaient jalonné son existence jusqu’à présent, celui-ci était définitivement le pire ; il l’emportait haut la main sur celui où son ex-femme l’avait planté deux heures avant l’arrivée de leurs invités pour filer à Atlantic City avec un type rencontré trois jours plus tôt. Car, en dépit de tout qu’elle avait pu lui faire, elle ne lui avait jamais pointé une arme sur la tempe.

Le nettoyeur qui se tenait derrière lui, si.

L’homme ne s’était pas présenté et n’avait pas dit ce qu’il voulait, bien sûr. Broots ne se faisait aucune illusion là-dessus, aux yeux du tueur, il n’était qu’un sous-fifre et c’était très bien ainsi, mais il s’agissait bel et bien d’un nettoyeur. Broots travaillait au Centre depuis assez longtemps et il avait un instinct de conservation suffisamment développé pour en reconnaître un au premier coup d’oeil. Le type était soudainement apparu sur le seuil de la salle à manger, quelques minutes à peine après le départ de Mlle Parker et de Jarod, et Broots avait failli faire remarquer à Sydney qu’il n’avait dû inventer _aucun_ des bruits qu’il entendait depuis quelques heures ; il l’aurait fait si les mots ne lui étaient pas resté coincés dans la gorge.

Leur visiteur impromptu leur avait ordonné de le précéder dans le hall ; il avait fait asseoir Broots au milieu de l’immense vestibule et s’était posté derrière lui en décrétant que désormais, on allait “attendre”. Sydney ne semblait pas l’intéresser ; peut-être l’estimait-il trop vieux pour constituer un quelconque danger – ce qui de l’avis de Broots était bien mal connaître le psychiatre – ou peut-être estimait-il que Sydney ne ferait rien tant qu’il détiendrait un otage – un espoir que Broots partageait.

Il n’entendit pas arriver Mlle Parker et Jarod – trop de vent – il réalisa qu’ils étaient là seulement lorsque la porte s’ouvrit, laissant entrer un courant d’air glacial et les échos d’une conversation entre eux. Le type qui le tenait en joue resta parfaitement détendu à leur entrée, Broots le soupçonna même de se fendre d’un sourire sarcastique.

«... je ne sais pas comment, mais je t’assure que tu vas rentrer avec nous,» disait Parker. Elle pénétra à reculons dans le manoir, les yeux fixés sur Jarod qui transportait une sorte de petite valise en métal.

«Mlle Parker..., fit-il en se figeant sur le seuil. Je crois qu’on a de la compagnie.»

Du regard, il désigna un point par-dessus l’épaule de sa compagne. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et reconnut instantanément son expression, une expression qui n’augurait de rien de bon. En une fraction de seconde, avant qu’il ait pu esquisser le moindre geste pour l’en empêcher, elle dégaina son arme, bien plus rapidement qu’elle l’avait fait ce soir à chaque fois qu’elle avait voulu le menacer, et pivota sur elle-même.

Elle découvrit Sydney debout au milieu du hall, les bras ballant et l’air inquiet, Broots crispé sur sa chaise et, juste derrière lui...

«Sisman ? articula-t-elle, incrédule. Mais qu’est-ce que...»

Question idiote, jugea-t-elle avant même d’avoir achevé sa phrase, et elle s’interrompit, leva le canon de son Smith et Wesson et le braqua sur son ancien collègue d’entraînement. Le regard de Broots se fit franchement suppliant et elle l’ignora du mieux qu’elle put.

«Salut, Parker,» lui dit le nettoyeur sur le ton de la conversation de salon. Ses yeux verts, presque phosphorescents dans la faible lumière du vestibule, se posèrent brièvement sur le Caméléon. «Jarod, vraiment très honoré de faire votre connaissance.

– Le plaisir n’est pas partagé.

– Je le comprends bien.» Sans lâcher son arme ni cesser de surveiller Parker du regard, il attrapa une paire de menottes dans sa poche et la lança dans la direction de Jarod. Le métal heurta le sol en marbre avec un bruit lourd, qui résonna désagréablement. «Si ça ne vous ennuie pas...» Il laissa échapper un faible soupir. «Parker, je suppose qu’il est inutile que je te demande de poser ton arme ?

– On a suivi le même entraînement, si jamais tu avais oublié,» rétorqua-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

Elle entendit le son que fit le coffret lorsque Jarod le posa par terre, le cliquetis des menottes qu’il se passa et boucla.

«Oui, fit Sisman avec un sourire, le même entraînement.» Utilisant le canon de son pistolet, il poussa légèrement Broots vers l’avant. «M. Broots, soyez gentil et allez ramasser cette mallette, puis videz-la dans la cheminée sur votre gauche.»

L’informaticien chercha le regard de Mlle Parker, pas très sûr d’être capable de se lever, encore moins de pouvoir tenir debout et marcher.

«Faites ce qu’il dit, Broots,» lui ordonna-t-elle.

Elle savait que Sisman était capable de le tuer, de tuer n’importe lequel d’entre eux, s’ils n’obéissaient pas. Il était calculateur, froid et doué, c’était ce qui l’avait attirée lorsqu’ils s’étaient retrouvé coincés sur cette île des années auparavant – ça et le fait qu’il était le seul homme à ne pas avoir deux fois son âge.

«Comment est-ce que tu es arrivé ici ? ajouta-t-elle à l’attention du nettoyeur. On n’a pas entendu d’hélico.

– Bateau,» expliqua-t-il laconiquement.

La tête rentrée dans les épaules, Broots traversa le hall à pas hésitants et récupéra le coffret posé aux pieds de Jarod, puis il repartit dans l’autre sens, s’agenouilla devant la cheminée et déversa le contenu dans l’âtre. Des papiers. Des piles de papiers. Au milieu des documents, il aperçut la photo d’une jeune femme ressemblant curieusement à Mlle Parker ou à sa mère.

A quelques mètres derrière lui, il entendit la voix du nettoyeur résonner dans le hall lorsque celui-ci questionna, sur le ton de la conversation de salon :

«Dites-moi, Jarod, vous étiez enfermé dans le grenier avec elle. C’était bien ?»

Jarod toisa son interlocuteur : s’il n’avait pas compris l’allusion de Parker quelques heures plus tôt, il saisissait parfaitement celle-ci et il n’était pas loin de le regretter.

«Je ne pense pas que vous ayez pu vous rendre compte de l’étendu de ses talents, répliqua-t-il avant que Parker fasse quelque chose que personne ne réprouverait – comme loger une balle dans la tête du nettoyeur. Il lui faut un compétiteur à sa mesure.»

Des rapports médicaux, des comptes-rendus de surveillance. Broots acheva de vider la mallette et profita de l’inattention de Sisman pour pousser une partie des documents dans un recoin de la cheminée. Il devait avoir perdu l’esprit pour ainsi essayer de duper le tueur, songea-t-il – une chance qu’il ait une bonne assurance-vie, Debbie allait en avoir besoin.

«Loin de moi l’idée de prétendre être un compétiteur à sa mesure, ce n’est pas donné à tout le monde, admit Sisman. Après tout, _je_ ne suis pas un enfant des dossiers rouges. Mais c’est moi qui pointe une arme sur vous.»

Sans quitter Jarod et Parker du regard, il propulsa d’une chiquenaude, dans la direction de Broots, une pochette d’allumettes. Résigné, l’informaticien récupéra le petit paquet, frotta une allumette, puis une autre et les jeta dans la cheminée, au milieu des documents. Une odeur âcre le prit rapidement à la gorge, tandis que les couvertures plastifiées et les photographies se ratatinaient sous l’effet de la chaleur.

«Oui, fit Mlle Parker. Tu pointes une arme sur nous, comme on te l’a ordonné. Un boulot de larbin. Tu avais pourtant un peu plus d’ambition que ça il y a quelques années, me semble-t-il.»

Il haussa légèrement les épaules, un geste à peine visible sous l’épaisseur de vêtements.

«Regarde où tes ambitions t’ont menées, lui dit-il en retour. Tu te retrouves du même côté du canon que le petit prodige que tu es supposée ramener à Papa et tu ne vas pas pouvoir m’empêcher d’abattre l’un de vous.»

Il ne bluffait pas, songea Jarod sans même voir à se mettre dans la peau de tueur, et il se tendit, prêt à bondir, sans savoir au juste vers quoi ou comment. Il avait les mains liées, littéralement, et Sisman se trouvait à cinq mètres de lui.

«J’ai une question : lequel te manquerait le plus ? poursuivit-il en pointant son arme tour à tour sur chacun des trois hommes. Ton premier petit copain, le vieux psy à qui ta Maman confiait ses secrets ou bien le génie de l’informatique que tu charges de tes basses besognes ?»

Sydney.

Elle sut que c’était lui qui était visé à la façon dont Sisman le désigna, à la façon dont il affermit sa prise sur son arme lorsqu’il la pointa en direction du psychiatre – tout comme elle sut, sans avoir besoin de lui accorder un regard, que Jarod allait faire quelque chose pour distraire le nettoyeur. Mais après tout, _elle_ était une enfant des dossiers rouges, et elle connaissait Jarod depuis toujours.

La suite lui parut se dérouler au ralenti. Broots qui se redressa d’un bond, réflexe parfaitement involontaire, parfaitement oublieux des risques ; Sydney qui ne fit pas un geste, droit et digne, fixant le tueur bien en face ; et, à l’instant où l’index de Sisman se recourbait contre la détente, Jarod qui fit un pas de côté, faisant crisser sur le sol de marbre les pieds du vieux fauteuil qui se trouvait près de lui. L’espace d’une fraction de seconde, le mouvement et lui bruit détournèrent l’attention du nettoyeur.

Elle tira.

Comme au ball-trap, comme à l’entraînement, comme elle avait tiré sur ces balayeurs dans les couloirs du Centre, deux ans plus tôt, quand Brigitte avait fait son petit coup de force : sans marque d’émotion, avec détachement, avec un froideur que Sisman lui-même lui aurait enviée. Elle n’avait pas le luxe de se payer une conscience en de telles circonstances. La balle toucha son adversaire en plein front et il bascula à la renverse, un coup de feu réflexe partant de son propre revolver et allant se loger dans un angle du plafond à moulures.

«Sydney, écartez-vous, ordonna Jarod. Parker...»

Elle n’écouta pas ce qu’il allait dire. Toujours aussi calmement, elle avança vers son ancien compagnon d’entraînement, écarta d’un coup de pied l’arme qui se trouvait encore au creux de sa main et elle se pencha pour chercher le pouls. Rien.

«Il est... mort ? demanda Broots.

– Tout ce qu’il y a de mort,» rétorqua Parker. Elle fit signe à Sydney qu’il pouvait s’avancer et elle se laissa tomber sur le siège le plus proche, les mains pendant entre les genoux, son Smith et Wesson pointé vers le sol.

«L’année commence bien, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Je crois que je vais vomir,» fit Broots. Il était livide et, lorsqu’il s’approcha et vit ce qu’il restait du visage du nettoyeur, il parvint à blêmir un peu plus encore.

Comme si une telle situation faisait partie de son quotidien, Sydney récupéra le drap qui recouvrait un petit guéridon et le déposa, soigneusement plié en quatre, sur ce qu’il restait du visage de Sisman. Puis, s’agenouillant près du corps, il fouilla les poches de la parka à la recherche de la clef des menottes qui emprisonnaient Jarod. Lorsqu’il les eut trouvées, il se redressa et traversa le hall pour délivrer son ancien élève.

«Merci,» fit machinalement le Caméléon en se frottant les poignets.

Le bruit de ses pas retentissant bruyamment dans le hall de nouveau silencieux, il vint vers Mlle Parker, s’accroupit près de son siège, tandis une main vers elle.

«Je suis désolé, fit-il.

– De quoi ?»

Il haussa les épaules, impuissant.

«De n’avoir rien pu faire.

– Il n’y a aucune raison d’être désolé. C’était Sydney ou lui.»

Si ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle abattait quelqu’un, tuer un de ses anciens amants, était cependant une nouveauté ; la dernière fois, elle s’était contenté, à la demande de Sydney il est vrai, d’émasculer la petite enflure envoyée par Raines. Et si elle devait regretter quelque chose aujourd’hui, c’était ça : ne pas avoir la possibilité de savoir qui avait donné des ordres à Sisman. Bien sûr, sa première idée était Lyle ou Raines, mais elle ne pouvait être sûre de rien – elle ne pouvait jamais être sûre de rien, ni de personne, au Centre.

Elle sentit les doigts de Jarod lui effleurer la main. Il tremblait – il tremblait, en bon petit caméléon qu’il était, parce qu’elle-même tremblait. Elle inspira à fond et, s’assurant que le canon de son arme avait suffisamment refroidi, rangea le revolver dans son étui.

«Tu sais ce que tu devrais faire, Jarod ? filer d’ici avant que je ne te remettre ces menottes.»

Il dut se forcer un peu, mais il parvint à la considérer avec un air sarcastique.

«Tu me laisserais partir comme ça ?

– Considère que je paye ma dette pour l’évasion des souris blanches.»

Il la regarda, comme il l’avait regardée dans le grenier quelques heures auparavant, juste après qu’ils aient failli – elle cligna des paupières, elle ne voulait même pas _penser_ le terme – puis il se redressa et se dirigea tranquillement vers la cheminée, piétinant les flammes pour les éteindre et essayer de récupérer ce qu’il restait des documents. Bien évidemment, dans les cinq secondes qui suivirent, il entendit le clic, qu’il commençait à reconnaître sans problème, du revolver de Mlle Parker.

«Ne force pas trop ta chance, Jarod,» conseilla-t-elle sèchement.


	15. Epilogue

Parker coupa le moteur et resta assise quelques instants dans sa voiture, les mains abandonnées sur le volant.

Ils étaient revenus de Saint-Patrick l’avant-veille, fatigués et frigorifiés mais, en tout état de cause, en bien meilleur état que Sisman. Un hélicoptère du Centre s’était posé près du manoir au petit matin, et quand Lyle en était descendu avec un sourire triomphant et avait annoncé : «Heureusement que l’antenne d’Anchorage savait où vous étiez partis !», Parker avait compris que Jarod n’avait pas contacté le Centre pour signaler où ils se trouvaient. Très délicat de sa part, de faire en sorte que l’on ne sache pas que ses chasseurs s’étaient faut avoir comme des bleus par un gamin de quinze ans. Même si lui-même était également tombé dans le panneau, et si le gamin en question était un foutu petit génie.

Une longue boîte blanc et argent l’attendait devant sa porte. Elle la ramassa d’une main, fouillant ses poches de l’autre à la recherche de ses clefs, et songea que Jarod était vraiment en progrès : il ne s’était pas introduit chez elle, cette fois, il avait juste laissé son paquet sur le seuil – car qui d’autre que Jarod pouvait laisser un paquet devant sa porte ? Ce n’était pas comme si elle avait des tonnes d’amis ; des connaissances, de rares voisins auxquels elle évitait d’adresser la parole – et qui le lui rendait bien, surtout depuis l’assassinat de Thomas - et des gens qu’elle effrayait, oui, mais pas d’amis.

Sans lâcher son fardeau, elle fit glisser son manteau d’une épaule puis de l’autre, et s’assit au bord du canapé pour ouvrir la boîte. Volumineuse, mais relativement légère.

Définitivement Jarod. D’abord parce que la petite carte disait, très simplement, ‘‘Joyeux Anniversaire – J’’. Ensuite parce que lui seul pouvait envoyer ce genre de chose : des roses blanches – juste des roses blanches, pas de fanfreluches, pas de ruban, pas de ces espèces de petits machins qui les accompagnent habituellement. Juste des roses blanches. Définitivement Jarod, aussi, parce que les longues tiges étaient encore hérissées de leurs épines et parce que, lorsqu’elle les compta, en prenant soin de ne pas se piquer, elle en trouva exactement une pour chaque année passée. Définitivement Jarod, enfin, parce que la boîte venait d’être déposée – les fleurs auraient gelé si elles étaient restées sur son porche plus de dix minutes. Petit salopard, conclut-elle.

Elle les disposa avec soin dans un vase, finit bien sûr par s’écorcher le pouce sur une des épines et partit en direction de la salle de bain en suçotant la blessure. Elle n’arrivait pas vraiment à expliquer comment cela était possible, mais elle avait rendez-vous pour dîner avec Sydney, Broots et Debbie. Pour fêter son anniversaire, et la nouvelle année, et parce que Debbie insistait tellement pour la voir que Broots allait faire une dépression nerveuse si ça continuait comme ça. Elle se prépara pour la soirée en essayant d’oublier qu’elle se comportait comme quelqu’un de normal, et que la dernière fois qu’elle s’y était essayée, avec Tommy, les choses avaient mal tourné. Bain, coiffure, maquillage et la robe qu’elle aurait dû porter deux jours plus tôt. Prête de pied en cap, elle vérifia sa tenue dans le grand miroir de sa chambre, sceptique : le vêtement, quoique correspondant exactement aux exigences qu’elle avait émises, ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu’elle avait l’habitude de porter. Le col cheminée lui montait presque jusque sous les oreilles, lui donnant un air hiératique, les manches se terminaient en pointe sur le dos de la main et l’ourlé tombait sur la pointe de ses escarpins à talons aiguilles, mais la soie noire la moulait comme une seconde peau et la guipure était bien plus révélatrice qu’il n’y paraissait de prime abord. Si elle s’était souciée de l’opinion d’autrui, elle aurait pensé que cette robe était beaucoup trop... beaucoup trop de choses pour être portée dans un restaurant de Blue Cove.

Elle le vit en se penchant pour attraper sa pochette de soirée, dans laquelle elle pouvait tout juste ranger son téléphone cellulaire extra-plat, un tube de rouge à lèvres et son revolver le plus petit : un monogramme était brodé en rouge sur une petite étiquette en soie, à l’intérieur de la housse qui avait protégé la robe. Un J – et elle en arriva à la même conclusion que deux heures plus tôt :

«Petit salopard,» marmonna-t-elle en balançant la housse dans un coin de la chambre. Pendant quelques secondes, elle étudia l’enveloppe roulée en boule puis, avec un haussement d’épaules, elle passa dans le salon, bien décidée à ne pas laisser Superboy lui gâcher sa soirée, ni par extension, celle de Debbie – sans mentionner le fait que la robe était simplement fantastique.

Bien sûr, il y avait des jours où il était plus facile de tenir ce genre de bonne résolution. Par exemple, lorsqu’elle ne découvrait pas dans son salon un ordinateur portable dernière cri, prêt à être connecté à Internet, alors qu’il ne s’y trouvait pas trente minutes plus tôt. Elle récupéra son arme – pas le petit revolver dans sa pochette, mais le 9 mm qu’elle avait soigneusement rangé dans le dressing – et fit rapidement le tour des lieux. Rien, naturellement, le petit génie avait filé sans demander son reste et il devait être loin et... et est-ce qu’elle avait bien fermé la porte de la chambre pendant qu’elle se préparait ?

Elle remit le 9 mm en place avant de sortir en robe de soirée et talons hauts faire un carton dans son jardin et s’installa devant le portable dont l’écran proclamait «pressez une touche». Elle enfonça machinalement le C pour Catherine et regarda la connexion s’établir, surveillant du coin de l’oeil la petite webcam et se demandant pourquoi elle acceptait de se prêter à une telle mascarade.

Elle sursauta en voyant le visage apparaître sur l’écran et pourtant, une partie d’elle s’y était attendue, c’était dans la logique des choses.

«Vous êtes belle !» laissa échapper Gemini en toute candeur, et elle se sentit rougir, réaction que Jarod lui-même ne parvenait que difficilement à susciter.

«J’ai rendez-vous avec des amis pour dîner.» Il lui sourit timidement, d’un sourire à la fois tellement identique et tellement différent de celui de Jarod au même âge ; elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et, cherchant activement une marque de distinction entre eux, elle focalisa son attention sur les petits anneaux qu’il portait à l’oreille. «Le major Charles sait-il que nous avons cette conversation ?

\- Les systèmes de surveillance du Centre ne pourront pas détecter la transmission,» lui assura-t-il - d’où elle conclut que le major Charles n’était pas plus au courant de cet appel qu’il l’avait été du scénario de Saint-Patrick.

«L’Alaska..., remarqua-t-elle. Ca a dû chauffer pour ton matricule.»

D’accord, admit-elle pour elle-même : retirer quelque satisfaction du fait qu’un adolescent – et particulièrement un adolescent né et élevé de cette façon – ait été réprimandé, et sans doute puni, n’était pas magnanime. Mais, nom de Dieu, _le sale môme l’avait coincée sur une île déserte, avec Jarod, la nuit du réveillon_. Sans mentionner le fait que la clémence n’avait jamais fait partie de ses qualités.

«J’ai passé de meilleurs moments.» Il esquissa une grimace et enchaîna : «Vous avez trouvé les dossiers, sur l’île ?

\- Oui. Je te remercie, ajouta-t-elle après une seconde d’hésitation.

\- M. Lonstreet était un ancien compagnon d’armes du major Charles, expliqua le gamin. C’est en l’aidant à réunir des informations sur le Centre qu’il a rencontré votre tante Dorothy. Elle enquêtait sur la mort de votre mère, Mlle Parker.» Elle tressaillit lorsqu’il l’appela par son nom, ses inflexions rappelant celles de Jarod, et il s’interrompit brusquement. «Vous pourchassez peut-être Jarod, dit-il, mais ce que vous avez fait... ce que vous m’avez dit dans la cellule du Centre... personne ne pourra jamais faire plus pour moi... me faire comprendre que je suis un être humain comme un autre. Presque comme un autre.» Il examina le clavier de son ordinateur avec une attention exagérée. «En vous bloquant sur cette île... du même bord... j’espérais que peut-être, vous vous réconcilieriez. Je suis désolé que les choses aient mal tourné avec Sisman, je n’avais pas prévu ça.

\- Erreur de débutant.»

A l’abri et au chaud dans son salon, elle pouvait se permettre un accès de bienveillance.

«Les choses ne se sont pas arrangées, n’est-ce pas ? Avec Jarod. Vous m’aviez dit que vous regrettiez de ne pas lui avoir dit que aviez de l’affection pour lui, de vous être détournée quand il aurait eu besoin d’aide, alors je...»

Elle sentit une immense lassitude l’envahir ; il y avait trop longtemps qu’elle pourchassait Jarod, il y avait trop longtemps que la situation durait. Elle n’était pas sûre de pouvoir y changer quelque chose, et elle était à peu près certaine de ne pas le vouloir. Changer comment, changer pour quoi ? Elle interrompit Gemini :

«C’était il y a vingt-cinq ans.

\- Mais vous êtes du même côté, insista-t-il.

\- Pas pour les mêmes raisons.»

Il considéra un instant la situation, désappointé, et finit par relever la tête et lui lancer de nouveau un de ces sourires qui la prenaient à la gorge.

«Vous finirez bien par changer d’avis.»

Elle le dévisagea avec méfiance.

«Tu ne vas pas nous retendre ce genre de piège, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Non ! promit-il un tout petit peu trop rapidement. De toute façon, le major m’a à l’oeil : le moindre faux pas, et mon compte est bon.

\- Je vois... et cette discussion n’est pas un faux pas ?

\- Pas si je coupe la communication avant qu’il ne rentre – ce qui, précisa-t-il en consultant ostensiblement sa montre, devrait se produire dans environ deux minute.»

* * *  
* *

Elle avait raccroché et effacé toute trace de la transmission en appliquant les recommandations de Gemini, puis elle avait rangé l’ordinateur dans un tiroir de son bureau, se représentant avec satisfaction la réaction de Lyle ou de Raines s’ils avaient été au courant : près de dix minutes de discussion en tout liberté avec un de leurs cobayes les plus activement recherchés. A présent, le salon était calme, silencieux, la pénombre à peine troublée par la lueur d’une petite lampe et par la faible clarté qui filtrait par les fenêtres, lui rappelant le grenier de Saint-Patrick. Elle s’installa dans le canapé pour attendre Sydney et Broots, surveillant d’un oeil comminatoire le bouquet de roses blanches qui, à quelques mètres d’elle, embaumait la pièce. Elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de ce que signifiait la rose blanche dans le langage des fleurs.

Faux.

Elle s’en souvenait.

Elle ne voulait simplement pas y penser, elle n’était pas sûre de savoir comment le prendre.

Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle se leva automatiquement lorsque l’on sonna à la porte. Sydney se tenait sur le seuil ; par dessus son épaule, elle vit Broots et Debbie qui attendaient dans une grosse voiture grise juste en bas du perron. L’habitacle était brillamment éclairé et, même à cette distance, il était évident que Debbie portait une tenue qu’elle n’aurait pas dû avoir sur le dos avant son seizième anniversaire – ce qui paraissait laisser Broots quelque peu dépité.

«Bonsoir, Mlle Parker.»

Elle recula d’un demi-pas, vaguement amusée par la déconfiture de Broots, et tendit le bras pour attraper son manteau de soirée. Sydney fut plus rapide qu’elle, décrochant le vêtement pour le lui présenter, et elle se rendit compte qu’il la détaillait avec son éternel et agaçant petit sourire en coin et elle l’interrogea d’un haussement de sourcils.

«Quoi ?

\- Jolie robe.

\- Merci, répondit-elle, plus ou moins sur la défensive.

\- Cadeau de Jarod ?»

Ce n’était ni vraiment une affirmation, ni vraiment une question. Juste un de ces phrases que le réducteur de têtes avait l’habitude de lancer, prêchant parfois le faux pour savoir le vrai.

«Qu’est-ce que vous en savez ? demanda-t-elle, se raccrochant à cette éventualité.

\- Vous savez ce que l’on dit des hommes qui habillent les femmes, Mlle Parker..., insista-t-il malicieusement.

\- Comment est-ce que vous le savez ?

\- Il s’agit d’un vieux diction selon lequel..., commença-t-il à expliquer, affectant de ne pas saisir le sens de sa question.

\- Comment est-ce que vous savez que la robe vient de Jarod ?»

Il la regarda boutonner son manteau, se demandant si elle réalisait qu’elle était en train de fermer chaque bouton avec soin comme on aurait verrouillé un coffre-fort.

«La dentelle. Il avait dessiné le modèle à la demande de...»

Il s’interrompit brusquement, mais il n’avait pas besoin d’achever sa phrase pour qu’elle comprenne.

«Pour quelle occasion ?

\- Je ne sais pas,» répondit Sydney, et elle le crut. Il pouvait bien, à l’image de Jarod, aimer à jouer avec ses nerfs, mais pas sur ce sujet. «Votre communion, votre bal de promo. Votre mariage,» ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire. Il secoua la tête. «Je ne sais pas, Mlle Parker. Mais ce que je peux vous dire, c’est que cette robe, pour Jarod, signifie ‘amusez-vous’.

\- Mmh,» marmonna-t-elle. Elle saisit son petit sac et en vérifia le contenu. Peut-être aurait-elle dû prêter plus attention au message, alors ; si elle l’avait fait, elle ne se serait pas rendue sur Saint-Patrick, mais à New York, comme elle avait prévu de le faire, elle ne serait pas retrouvée enfermée dans un manoir sinistre, elle n’aurait pas eu à participer à une chasse au trésor dont elle était loin d’avoir mesuré les tenants et les aboutissants.

D’un autre côté, rétrospectivement, l’un dans l’autre et si l’on excluait le fait qu’elle avait fait sauter le crane de Sisman... ça n’avait pas été une si mauvaise soirée.

«Au lieu de ça, rétorqua-t-elle sans pouvoir s’empêcher de sourire, je la porte pour aller manger au resto avec Broots et vous. Cherchez l’erreur, Syd.»

Elle poussa le psy dehors et claqua la porte derrière eux.

FIN

Novembre 2000-7 juin 2003

* * *

Si vous voulez savoir à quoi sont supposés ressembler Dorothy Jameson et M. Lonstreet, quelques images (et _oui, bien sûr_ il s’agit d’une ‘in-joke’).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Il faut lire la fin de l’histoire (tout ce qui concerne Dorothy) en ayant en tête le dernier season finale de la série, Inner Sense (Instinct Naturel) : dans mon idée, Dorothy était tout simplement ‘testée’ par le Centre dans le cadre du projet Mirage pour voir si elle pouvait jouer le rôle de la mère porteuse à la place - ou en plus - de Catherine.  
> \- ‘Je ne sais pas’ qui a envoyé Sisman sur l’île, que ce soit en 1984 ou en 1999, mais il s’agit très vraisemblablement de Raines puisqu’il était derrière Mirage.  
> \- Enfin, ‘Tante Dorothy’ existe bel et bien, Mlle Parker la mentionne dans un épisode de la saison 1, Chute Libre (Mirage).


End file.
